


Rich Kid | chensung

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rich Kid, chensung - Freeform, flirt, jaemren, rebel, renmin, slight mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 49,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: All his life, Chenle obeyed his parents and he followed every family rule. But when he becomes a teenager, he started to crave for freedom. Thus, resulting him to rebel against his own family by getting rid of all of his tutors.The college student Jisung tutors students to earn money, and the Zhong family hired him to tutor their son, Chenle. Every session was filled with Chenle pulling childish pranks and tricks to make Jisung resign from his work but as the time passed by, Chenle found himself falling for his tutor.But there's a problem... Jisung has a girlfriend and Chenle has an old, weird family rule when it comes to relationships.𝙰 𝚗𝚘𝚝-𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝.
Relationships: Chenle & Yangyang, Lami & Jisung, Parents - Relationship, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, boyfriend-girlfriend - Relationship, bxb, child - Relationship, gay relationship - Relationship, tutor-student
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

A woman came out of the room running and crying. She immediately went to the lady who's drinking tea downstairs in the living room and having her foot massage.

 **"Oh, no,"** The female head servant muttered when she saw the woman coming down the stairs crying.

 _It happened again._ The female head servant thought.

 **"Mrs. Zhong, I am sorry but I quit!"** The woman said to the lady in the mid-40s who's drinking her tea peacefully while having her foot massage.

Mrs. Zhong signaled the massage therapist to stop on what she was doing and go out of the living room for a while. The massage therapist nodded and went out of the room.

 **"What's the matter?"** Mrs. Zhong asked the crying woman.

 **"I can no longer bear to teach your son!"** The woman cries. **"He is smart but he's making my life like living hell. I am really sorry but no matter how high you pay me I will no longer teach him."**

The woman crying right now is the tutor of Zhong Chenle, the only child of the owner of The Zhong Corporations. She was supposed to teach him two academic subjects— Mathematics and Science but also right etiquette and good conduct which Chenle fails to do and follow.

Chenle did sorts of horrible things to her. On her first day, Chenle put cockroaches and spiders inside her bag and he even broke his laptop and cellphone which Mrs. Zhong replaced with more expensive gadgets. On her second day, Chenle kept on watching the television inside his room and he did not listen to her, he even put a scary prank on her and she almost had a heart attack. And today, on her third day, Chenle tear all her papers apart and some of her important documents. He even cut her clothes that made her borrow clothes from their maid. After experiencing all of this, the tutor can no longer bear on staying here to teach him. This kid is wild, harsh, and heartless.

She heard all sorts of rumors about the only son of the Zhong family. She heard that no one lasts on tutoring their son because of his manners and evil antics and they are not wrong. The person who lasts the longest on teaching him is a guy and he lasts for two weeks. This kid even tried to flirt with her and have her!

 **"But you've only taught him for three days,"** said Mrs. Zhong.

 **"I know but I really cannot bear it. No offense, Madame, but your son is too much! If I will not quit today I will surely die here,"** said the woman, still crying. **"I know I signed a one month contract but I hope that you won't file a breach of contract against me. Please, understand my situation, Mrs. Zhong."**

Mrs. Zhong sighed **, "I understand. I am sorry for all the trouble."**

Mrs. Zhong grabbed her purse on the table and get a notebook and a pen and write something there. After a few seconds, Mrs. Zhong tear the page.

 **"Accept this money as a compensation for all the trouble that he caused you,"** said Mrs. Zhong as she hands a cheque worth 100 thousand to the woman and the woman politely accepted the cheque and left the mansion silently.

 **"Where do we find another tutor?"** Mrs. Zhong asked worriedly to the head servant. No one lasts teaching his son.

Mrs. Zhong was having a hard time every time a tutor quits its job. She couldn't find a new one immediately because her son has a bad image to the tutoring community and even how high they pay most of the tutors rejects their offer.

Chenle keeps on rebelling against them and she doesn't know the reason why. Chenle was a polite kid before but as he grew older he started to rebel.

 **"I don't know, Miss,"** the head servant answered.

They heard a door open and they saw a teenager coming in while smiling. It was Huang Renjun, her nephew.

 **"What happened, auntie? Why do you look like you lost a billion worth of deal,"** Renjun asked.

 **"Chenle's tutor left again,"** Mrs. Zhong replied.

 **"Again?!"** Renjun asked. He was not surprised anymore.

 **"Do you know anyone who can tutor him?"** Mrs. Zhong asked.

 **"I don't know anyone,"** Renjun answered. **"I asked all the professors at my university but no one wants to become Chenle's private tutor."**

Even at college, Chenle is still homeschooled. He never experienced going to school and have friends, unlike Renjun who's freely studying at a university.

 **"It doesn't have to be a professional teacher,"** said Mrs. Zhong. She finally gave up on having professionals teach her son, they cannot even handle him. **"Even just a student who can tutor. Just anyone who can tutor him."**

 **"Hmmm,"** Renjun hummed. **"I know someone. He tutors some of my classmates but he's a junior though."**

 **"Who is he? How can I contact him? Do you have his number?"** Mrs. Zhong asked, she was desperate.

Renjun grabbed his phone from his pocket and checked his contacts.

 **"His name is Park Jisung and here is his phone number,"** said Renjun as he showed the number to Mrs. Zhong.

 _I hope he can last teaching my son._ Mrs. Zhong thought. She was hoping that this will be the last tutor of his son.


	2. one

Jisung was jotting down his notes when the phone in his pocket vibrates. He immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket to see who texted him. It was a text from his senior Renjun. They are not close but they knew each other because he tutored Renjun's younger sister last year.

Professor Taeil was not a strict instructor. It was okay for him even if you eat in the class or scroll down to your phone as long as you pass his quizzes, so Jisung can check his phone to read the message that Renjun just sent.

_**From:** _ _Huang Renjun_

_**You're looking for a job, right? I have something to offer you.** _

After he read the text he immediately put his phone back to his pocket. He will reply later, he have to jot down the lesson because he can't miss a single information. He has to study hard and maintain his grades as a university scholar. He can maintain his grades, he's been doing that since he was a kid but things get harder when he started to live alone. He has to work to pay for his dorm rent, he has to pay for his food, and he also have to pay for other school fees because his scholarship only covered his tuition fee. It's hard to study hard and work at the same time but he has to endure it.

 **"You can ask your parents for money, you know. They will give it to you. You don't have to work this hard, Jisung,"** said Jaemin, his dorm mate and classmate after their class finished.

They are on their way to their dorm room now.

 **"No,"** Jisung answered flatly. He will never go to his parents and ask for money. That is something that he would never do. This is his problem which means that he was also the one who should look for a solution for it. He left his parents' care to be independent, so asking for their help would just contradict his decision to be independent.

Jaemin just shook his head because of the younger's decision. If only he can give Jisung money he would do it, but he's a broke college student. They have to pay for a lot of things.

 **"Jisung!"** Jisung turn his back when he heard someone called him. It's the landlady who's walking towards Jisung.

 **"Do you have money now to pay for your rent?"** The landlady asked.

 **"I only have the half, miss,"** said Jisung as he grabs his wallet from his pocket and get the only cash he has to give to the landlady.

 **"I will give the other half tomorrow. I promise,"** said Jisung.

The landlady raised her eyebrow as she accepted the money. **"Make sure you give the other half tomorrow. You are a month late on paying your rent!"**

Jisung nodded as the landlady walks away.

 **"Tomorrow?"** Jaemin asked. **"Where will you get that money? You don't earn that much on tutoring."**

What Jaemin said was true. Jisung got paid two hundred per hour on tutoring and he currently has five students which he tutors for two to three hours. But unfortunately, one of his students told him that he could not pay for this week because of financial problems. Jisung was not that strict when it comes to payment and he understands the financial struggles of his students, so he told him to just pay him when he already has the money.

Jisung thought of applying for a part-time job at cafés or fast food restaurant since they pay higher but he decided not to because he will have a hard time on handling his studies since those jobs requires to work of six hours a day. He chose tutoring because he can set his own tutoring schedule.

 **"You remember Renjun? He texted me while ago, he's offering a job,"** asked Jisung.

 **"Is it legal?"** Jaemin asked.

He doesn't like Renjun that much. Jisung doesn't know why but it looks like the two knew each other and have a past but he did not bother to ask because Jaemin will tell him if he's comfortable enough.

 **"I don't know. I was about to text him back,"** said Jisung as he and Jaemin entered the dorm.

It's just a small space. Enough for one bedroom that has a bunk bed, a small living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

 **"Then go try that job,"** said Jaemin as he entered the bedroom while Jisung stayed in the living room.

Jisung texted Renjun back. He forgot to text him back after his class got finished because a lot going on in his mind that he forgot about it.

_**To:** _ _Huang Renjun_

_**What is it?** _

After a few minutes, Renjun replied.

_**From:** _ _Huang Renjun_

_**You'll tutor my cousin. Three subjects in total. Mathematics, science, and right etiquette and good conduct. If you accept the job don't reply to me and just go to this address now. He needs a tutor ASAP.** _

_**127 Neo St., N City Subdivision** _

Jisung smiled from delight. Finally, he will have another source of income. He tutored a member of a Huang already, so he knows that they pay a lot. When Jisung says a lot, it is A LOT.

Jisung did not waste time and immediately went out of the dorm apartment with his bag to go to the address that Renjun gave. He did not even change his clothes, he was still wearing his uniform. The subdivision was only a few blocks away from his dorm, so he just walk on the way there.

After almost 30 minutes of walking, he reached a mansion. _**'Zhong Residence'**_ was written on the big golden gate.

Jisung, then, grabbed his phone to text Renjun. Is this really the place that Renjun told him to go? Why is it written Zhong Residence and not Huang Residence?

But before he even starts to press his keyboard keys big golden gate opened. He saw a lady in the mid-50s standing there and she's wearing a white and black dress.

 **"Are you Park Jisung?"** The lady asked.

 _Maybe I went to the right place._ Jisung thought. He nodded at the lady.

 **"Mrs. Zhong is waiting for you,"** said that lady. **"Follow me."**

Jisung did what the lady told him and he followed her. It was a long walk because the mansion's gate was still far from the main door. When they got inside the house, Jisung's eyes were welcomed by expensive furniture that Jisung thinks worth millions.

They entered a room that looks like one of their living rooms. Yes, one of their living rooms. Jisung has already been to Renjun's house, it was this big too, and it has a lot of living room, so Jisung is not surprised anymore about this mansion.

Jisung saw a lady sitting at a big brown couch. She was looking at her seriously. That must be Mrs. Zhong.

 **"Sit here,"** The lady- one of the servants told Jisung to sit on the chair across from Mrs. Zhong. And Jisung sits on the chair.

Mrs. Zhong signaled the servant to go out of the room and the lady followed.

 **"Renjun suggested you,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"He told me that your school records are impressive and he also told me that you tutored her younger sister. My niece improved so much after you tutored her."**

Mrs. Zhong placed a piece of parchment at the coffee table in front of them. It was a cheque that's written twenty-five thousand.

 **"That's my down payment,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"Teach my son and if you last for a week then I'll give you more. I am certain that Renjun already told you what subjects you have to teach him."**

Jisung politely accepts the cheque. The money here is enough for him to live for a month. His apartment rent costs only four thousand and he can save up a lot from this money.

 _If I last a week?_ Jisung thought. He already had a hunch why Mrs. Zhong said it. Her son was surely hard to teach that no one lasts teaching him. It's fine. Jisung already handled a lot of kids before and kids are naturally wild and hard to teach because they easily got distracted.

 **"You can start now. He's waiting in his room. One of our servants will guide you,"** said Mrs. Zhong then she grabbed the magazine in her side and reads it again.

 _I will start now?_ Jisung asked himself. He did not prepare any lesson materials to teach Mrs. Zhong's son! He was not prepared. Jisung is panicking inside.

 _Maybe I'll just ask him what lesson he finds hard the most._ Jisung thought.

The same servant who fetched him at the gate signaled him to follow her and they walked out of the living room. Jisung bid his thanks to Mrs. Zhong before he left.

They went to the second floor and walked towards the room at the end of the left-wing.

 **"This is the young master's room,"** said the servant. **"Good luck."**

Jisung nodded at the lady before she left. Jisung breathes deeply before he opens the door.

The moment that Jisung open the door, a white flour fell to his head. It came from the ceiling.

 _So this is what she meant when she says good luck._ Jisung thought, referring to the servant.

Jisung, then, heard a laugh from an adult man. Jisung looked at the direction where the laugh came from and he saw a man sitting at the couch with his arms crossed.

 **"So you're my new tutor. I'm Zhong Chenle, by the way,"** said the man, smiling sheepishly.

Jisung's eyes widened as he tightens his grip at the doorknob while looking at Chenle.

_I_ _thought I will be teaching a kid! This is not a kid!_


	3. two

Jisung wipes off the flour from his head down to his body using a damp towel that the maid delivered to him a few minutes ago. He was looking at his own topless reflection in the mirror of Chenle's own bathroom.

Jisung was devastated. He thought that he will teach a hardheaded kid but unfortunately he will tutor a grown adult who's acting like a kid with all these types of pranks! And Chenle was even a year older than him! He was also a year ahead of him, he is second-year college now unlike Jisung who's in his first year.

Jisung heard an impatient knock from the bathroom's door.

 **"How long will you stay there?"** Chenle asked. Jisung thinks that Chenle's smiling widely behind that door, thinking that he finally made Jisung quit the job as his tutor. **"Do you think of backing out now?"**

 **"You wish! I won't back out!"** Jisung shouted as he aggressively wipes off the flour on his body. 

_Damn this Chenle._

He will never back out. He needs a job and an additional income and his income from tutoring Chenle is big enough to sustain his daily needs.

Jisung went out of the room, looking grumpy, wearing Chenle's white Versace t-shirt and black Gucci cotton pants. The made gave these to him a few minutes ago when she saw him covered with flour. These clothes are Chenle's clothes that he doesn't use anymore and the clothes he threw away.

 **"You are tough, I see,"** said Chenle, he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. **"Let's see how long you last here."**

 **"Hmmm,"** Chenle hummed as if he was thinking. **"I bet you will last here for five days. I will bet my Nike Air Max."**

 **"I will stay here longer than what you think,"** said Jisung sharply.

 **"Oooh, tough. I love that,"** said Chenle as he smiled flirtatiously at Jisung then he walks towards the lad.

 **"So, what will be our lesson for tonight?"** Chenle seductively asked. He leaned face and body closer to Jisung, closing the gap between them, and now their lips are few centimeters away from each other.

One wrong move and their lips will be one each other's lips.

When it comes to kicking out tutors, Chenle only follow two things. First, prank them and make them cry until they back out. Second, flirt with them until you have them under your pants. If they already fell for you they would finally stop teaching and will come to flirt with you instead. Chenle always do the two— he would prank the tutor today and would flirt with him or her the next day. But lately, Chenle's been doing the two at once like today, few minutes ago he just pranked Jisung and now he's flirting to him.

Jisung did not flinch when Chenle's face and body got closer. He did not show any fear to the older, instead he grabbed Chenle's waist closer to his, closing the gap of their bodies. Chenle's body is now against Jisung's body.

Chenle panicked because of Jisung's action. He did not expect that the newcomer will be this bold. He tried to push Jisung away using both of his hands but the lad was stronger than him. He could not get out of the younger's touch.

 **"Try me, young master,"** Jisung whispered seductively to Chenle.

The room was getting hotter.

 **"Let me go, you freak,"** said Chenle as he push Jisung away. Jisung did what Chenle wants, he let go of him with joy.

Chenle silently glared at Jisung.

 **"What now? Cat got your tongue, young master?"** Jisung teases him. **"Where's your courage now? You are so confident that you can make me back out a while ago with that childish prank of yours."**

 **"I know what will be our lesson for tonight,"** said Jisung when Chenle kept on being silent as he glare at Jisung. **"I will teach good manners and right conduct since you are lacking of that very much."**

 **"As if you can teach me how to behave,"** said Chenle sharply.

 **"Try me, Zhong Chenle, and you will taste your own medicine,"** Jisung warned him. Mrs. Zhong gave Jisung permission to not be respectful towards Chenle. Mrs. Zhong told him to use force if he has to just to make his son follow.

Chenle was taken aback. This was the first time that a tutor called him by his name and not as young master. Chenle was aware that his mother told his tutors not to respect him and to use the same rudeness if they like to because of his actions but this was the first time that someone really followed her mother's instruction and did not respect him. Everyone was so scared of him to even do that and this new tutor was the first one to be brave enough to do it.

 **"Then let's see who is tougher among the two of us,"** Chenle challenged Jisung.

 **"Where's your respect?"** Chenle asked. **"I'm your master and I'm a year older than you!"**

 **"Oh, so you are talking about respect now,"** said Jisung sarcastically. **"I thought that word did not exist in your vocabulary when you welcomed a guest with a flour."**

Chenle just keeps on glaring at the new tutor. He doesn't like his confidence and guts.

 **"Since we are already talking about respect, this will be your first lesson,"** said Jisung as walked closer to Chenle who was also slowly walking backward to avoid Jisung.

 **"According to the Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy, respect is the acknowledgment in attitude and conduct of the dignity of persons as ends in themselves,"** said Jisung as he catches Chenle and pulls him closer to his body.

 **"Respect for such beings is not only appropriate but also morally and unconditionally required: the status and worth of persons is such that they must always be respected,"** Jisung continued, then he held both of Chenle's wrist tightly and put it behind Chenle. Looking like he was hugging Chenle tightly. **"If you want me to respect you, you should respect me, too. Do you get that, Chenle?"**

Chenle did not answer Jisung's question instead he tried to protest and get away from Jisung's touch but he failed because the younger was stronger than him.

 **"I am asking you, Chenle. Do you get what I said?"** Jisung asked one more time impatiently as he held Chenle's wrist tighter and lean his face closer to the older.

 **"I u-understand,"** said Chenle as he flinch, stuttering in defeat as he look away from the younger.

 **"Very good, young master,"** said Jisung as he smiled at the older, letting go of Chenle's wrist and Chenle immediately pulled away from the younger's touch.

Jisung knows he could not negotiate properly with Chenle that's why he have to what Chenle does to him. If Chenle flirts to him, he would flirt back. If Chenle pulls off a childish prank, he would do it too. If Chenle starts disrespecting him, he would disrespect the older too. He would make Chenle taste his own medicine to make him follow and learn things he has to learn.


	4. three

**"Mom! I don't want him as my tutor!"** Chenle protested at his mother who was reading paper works. **"Just hire anyone but him."**

After Jisung had left the mansion Chenle went down from his room to go to his mother's office, raging in anger and frustration.

 **"Why? Is there any problem with him?"** Mrs. Zhong asked as she put down the paper she was reading at his desk.

Mrs. Zhong was honestly quite pleased that Chenle was acting like this— angry and frustrated. That means Jisung handled him well to the point that he could not even boss his new tutor around. At first, when Mrs. Zhong knew that Chenle threw a flour at Jisung's head she thought that Jisung would give up easily— Jisung looks like someone who could not handle this kind of manner from someone, like he was the type who easily gives up but Jisung proves him wrong.

Mrs. Zhong was now relaxed that Jisung could handle her son very well. This was the first time that Chenle came down to him to fire the new tutor. Before, even with the tutor who last a week, Chenle did not protest to her or show any frustrations to his past tutor.

Mrs. Zhong was curious about what Jisung did to make Chenle act like this but she could not see it. Chenle just destroyed the CCTV camera installed in his room last week.

 **"There is!"** Chenle answered. **"I don't want him to be my tutor! I don't like him!** "

Chenle could not say that Jisung made him feel inferior or else his mother would favor Jisung more and would make Jisung tutor him more and Chenle will not let that happen. One night of suffering from Jisung was enough. Chenle did not want any more of it.

 **"He seems nice though,"** said Mrs. Zhong calmly as he look at her son.

 **"He's not!"** Said Chenle.

 **"Tell me how he's not nice,"** said Mrs. Zhong.

 **"It's just... It's just he's not nice!"** Said Chenle to his mother. He could not say what Jisung did to him. That would embarrass him.

 **"Honestly, I think he's a good tutor to you,"** said Mrs. Zhong as she smiles. **"He can handle you very well... Very, very well."**

Chenle just glared at his mother. He could not argue with her about this matter. He has to find more flaws about Jisung to make his mother fire him.

Chenle angrily went out of his mother's office with heavy feet. Every footstep he did was heard loud and clearly by everyone in the house. When he got inside his room he slammed the door loudly as he can and then he threw his phone away. He did not care if the phone's screen will be broken or the phone itself will be broken. He can buy one tomorrow instantly.

 **"Argh!"** Chenle screamed in frustration.

 _Be ready Park Jisung, you don't know who you just pissed._ Chenle thought.

He, then, heard three knocks from the door, and then after he heard the door opened. It was his cousin Renjun.

 **"Woah. You look like you just killed someone,"** said Renjun when he saw how angry Chenle was.

 **"** **I hate that new tutor! I hate him! I hate his guts!"** Said Chenle angrily.

 **"Oh, Jisung?"** Said Renjun. **"That means he handles you well. This is the first time you got angry because of the tutor. Most of the time they are the ones who are angry towards you."**

Chenle rolled his eyes. **"I want him out! I don't want him to teach me!"**

 **"Well, you can't do anything about that,"** said Renjun. **"You finally found your match. The one that can handle you and all of your antics."**

 **"Found my match my ass,"** said Chenle. **"I will make him regret what he did to me tonight!"**

 **"That doesn't sound good, Lele,"** said Renjun. **"Just be nice to him and he will be nice to you. He's a good tutor,e tutored my sister before and she was very fond of him."**

Chenle suddenly remembered what Jisung said while ago when Renjun said to him that he should be nice to Jisung for Jisung to be nice to him, too. Jisung said that he should respect him for Jisung to respect him, too, and that made him lose his respect to the younger even more.

 **"She is fond of him and I'm not, okay?"** Said Chenle.

 **"Just this once, Chenle, stop rebelling to your parents. They are doing this all for you, okay? Just follow them,"** said Renjun. He could not understand why Chenle kept on being hardheaded and being rude at almost everyone he met.

 **"You are saying that because you can do anything you want. You can go to school, you are not homeschooled, and you are not obligated to learn shit for this goddamn business,"** said Chenle.

Chenle just wants freedom and he could not buy that. His freedom was in the hands of his parents. Chenle just got out of the house if they took him to business-related parties, events, or charity events that would make their name more appealing to the mass. His parents become more stricter, it's like they are planning to enter politics.

Chenle knows no matter how much he explained to Renjun, his cousin won't understand him. He has freedom, his parents are not that strict, and he was a good child after all.

 _I should start planning now to kick him out._ Chenle thought, referring to Jisung. The longer Jisung stays as his tutor, the more he would suffer.

 **"ARE YOU FREE this Saturday?"** Lami asked, Jisung's girlfriend. **"My parents want to invite you over for dinner."**

Jisung and Lami knew each other since they were still kids. They are best friends turned into lovers. They have been in a relationship for a year now.

 **"Let me see if I can go,"** said Jisung as he opened his phone and check his calendar. His tutoring schedule was saved to his phone calendar.

 **"What? You promised me that you will go this Saturday,"** said Lami. **"I thought you don't have any schedule this Saturday. You said that your students move their tutoring this Friday."**

_**August 8, Saturday** _   
_**Zhong Chenle (Science)** _

**"Yeah, I know but I'm sorry,"** said Jisung, looking apologetic to his girlfriend. **"I accepted a new client last night. You know how tight I am right now when it comes to money, right?"**

 **"Can you just cancel it or reschedule it?"** Lami asked, she was frustrated. Jisung promised her that he will go to have dinner with her and her family but he broke it... Just like his other promises to her.

 **"I can't. This Saturday is just my second day. I am not that close with the parents and my student. They pay me pretty big too that's why I can't cancel it. They might think that I'm not a responsible teacher if I canceled my session on the second day,"** said Jisung.

Mrs. Zhong's first pay to him made him pay his rent until the next month. He even bought groceries for himself and his other materials needed for school and tutoring.

He held Lami's hand and pulled her closer to him. **"I am sorry. I am really sorry, babe."**

 **"I will make it up to you next time. I promise,"** said Jisung as he kissed Lami's forehead.

 **"I don't believe you. You keep on promising but you also keep on breaking it,"** said Lami. She was still sulky to her boyfriend.

 **"You have my word this time, babe,"** said Jisung as he promised one more time. And Lami couldn't help but to believe in her boyfriend's words.

CHENLE WAS LOOKING at the glass window from a restaurant. He and his parents went to a restaurant to have a dinner with a huge investor. All the three of them were patiently and silently waiting for the investor to arrive. His father is sitting straight at his seat with his usual stern face and his mother still looks expensive and intimidating as ever.

 _Is that Jisung?_ Chenle asked himself when he saw the guy at the café across from the restaurant.

Jisung's with a girl. It's impossible that this girl was his student, they are holding hands and they look sweet.

Chenle's eyebrow raised because of what he was seeing. He doesn't like it. He doesn't know why but he does not like to see Jisung with someone else.

 **"Mom, you want me to listen and learn from Jisung, right?"** Chenle asked his mother.

 **"Of course. Are you finally regretting your past actions in life?"** His mother asked.

 **"As if I will,"** Chenle murmured, inaudible for his parents to hear.

 **"I told you, son, this kind of action won't help you to be successful. You have to have discipline,"** said Mr. Zhong.

Chenle ignored his father's words and proceeds on talking to his mother— or more like to bossing his mother.

 **"If you want me to listen to him then you should tell him to drop his other students,"** said Chenle in a bossy tone. **"I want his focus only for me. He should just teach me and not anyone else."**

Chenle's words feels like a serene song for Mrs. Zhong. This is his first time to say that he will finally listen to his tutor.

 _At last, after years of being hardheaded._ Mrs. Zhong thought.

 **"Okay. I will talk to him this Saturday,"** said Mrs. Zhong. She has to do what Chenle wants in order for his son to finally focus on studying.

Chenle smirked because of his mother's reply as he looked back to Jisung who's at the café.

Finally, he thought of a wonderful plan to make Jisung's life miserable as his tutor.


	5. four

Jisung went home tired with his head still aching. He did not know how hard Chenle hit his head for it to ache this much.

Jisung threw his bag immediately at the floor when he got inside his dorm apartment and slammed himself at the couch.

 **"You look dead tired,"** said Jaemin as he slurped his noodles. **"Have you eaten? I can make noodles for you."**

 **"I am,"** Jisung answered with a hoarse voice. **"My new student is a pain in the ass."**

 **"Eh?"** Jaemin looked at Jisung. **"Aren't all your students all younger than you? Why does it looks like this kid is a spoiled brat one?"**

 **"He's older than me. And yes, he is a spoiled brat,"** Jisung answered. **"Hyung, do we have a pain killer here? I just need some. That brat hit my head so hard."**

Jaemin who just got done eating his noodles nodded, he placed his dishes at the kitchen sink then he opened the cupboard with their medicine kit and get the painkiller. He, then, gave the pain killer to Jisung.

Jisung accepted the painkiller and gets his water tumbler at his bag to drink water.

 **"Why did you let him hit you?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"I fell asleep during our study session,"** Jisung answered.

Chenle did not only hit him once but more than that. After he fell asleep and Chenle hit him, he kept on falling asleep and he did not know why. He tried his best but he always ends up falling asleep thus Chenle hit his head also countless times for him to stay awake. It seems like Chenle's enjoying hitting his head but he can't protest, that makes him wake up. Jisung promised himself to also hit Chenle or get revenge for hitting his head but not now, maybe after his contract finishes.

 **"That's so unlike you,"** Jaemin commented. He never saw or heard that Jisung fall asleep during his tutoring session, he did not even fall asleep in their classes no matter how little sleep he got and no matter how busy he was.

Jisung nodded. He agreed. This was so unlike him. He always makes sure that he will stay awake. Jisung thought that maybe Chenle did something to him for him to fall asleep but he immediately erase the thought. That was kind of absurd. He did not eat or consume anything at the Zhong's mansion except on his water tumbler.

Also, on top of that, he and Chenle kept on arguing with him. The older kept on fighting back at him and of course, Jisung would also fight back until he wins the argument. Chenle never fails to piss and make Jisung head hurts physically and mentally.

Jisung felt like he and Chenle would never stop bickering and they will never have a peaceful time (or even seconds) together. They would just keep on arguing and beating each other until one finally stops in defeat.

 **"Have you eaten?"** Jaemin asked the younger. **"I can make food for you."**

Jisung shook his head. **"No need, Hyung. I am too tired to eat dinner. I'll sleep now, Hyung."**

Jisung stood up from the couch and went inside their room, leaving Jaemin in the living room. Jisung climbed at the bunk bed (since he owns the top bed) and lied on his bed and he fell asleep immediately.

After a long, messy day, he would finally have his rest.

JISUNG WOKE UP from a phone call. Jisung lazily grab his phone that is resting at his headboard and immediately decline the call without looking at the caller ID.

This was the nth time that someone called him this morning and he doesn't care who called him. He just wanted to sleep and have his rest. Sundays are the only day he can rest, this was the only day he doesn't have school or tutoring. But even if it's Sunday, he still has something to do. He still has to finish his school works and do them perfectly.

The phone rings once again. Jisung messed his hair from frustration.

 **"Who the heck keeps on calling me at this time?!"** Jisung yelled at his phone. He, then, took his phone and look at the called ID.

**_Unknown Caller_ **

**_Accept | Decline_ **

Jisung clicked Accept for this caller to stop calling him. He readied himself to yell at this caller and tell him to stop disturbing him and interrupting his sleep.

**"CAN YOU STOP—"**

**"You greet your young master like this?"** Jisung stopped in mid-sentence when he heard that voice. That annoying voice. The voice that was owned by the man who never fails to annoy the crap out of him.

 _Zhong Chenle, you prick._ Jisung thought, he was complaining deep inside. Jisung just wants a break but this guy doesn't want to give it to him, and he even got to the extent where he got his number just to ruin his day!

How to ruin Jisung's day? Just mention Zhong Chenle or maybe make him appear in front of him and you would completely ruin his day.

" **Do you know what time it is? What do you want? How did you get my number?"** Jisung asked. His annoyance was clearly heard in his voice.

 **"Oh, I just have it. You know, for emergency purposes,"** Chenle answered calmly. He lied. He got Jisung's number yesterday when he checked the lad's phone. Chenle thought that it would be a good idea to get the younger's number.

 **"Emergency purposes my ass. I'm not your parent or something,"** said Jisung. He was still annoyed. He just wanted to have a long, peaceful sleep but Chenle won't give it to him.

 **"I want you to go shopping with me,"** said Chenle in a bossy tone.

 **"What? Who am I? Your servant? Your chauffeur?"** Jisung asked sarcastically. **"May I remind you, Zhong Chenle. I am your tutor! Not you, servant. Not your, chauffeur! You can't boss me like your house maids!"**

 **"Blah, blah, blah. Whatever,"** Chenle ignored Jisung's complaints. **"You will go with me whether you like it or not."**

 **"I will not!"** Jisung shouted to the phone and then he dropped the call. He, then, threw his phone at the bed.

 **"Why are you shouting? Can't you see I'm still sleeping?"** Jaemin complained. His eyes were still closed and his face was still covered with a pillow.

 **"I'm sorry, Hyung,"** Jisung apologized.

Jisung stared at his bed. He still wanted to sleep but he's not sleepy any more thanks to Chenle for waking him up. He frustratedly came down from his bed and lazily went to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

While cooking his breakfast, he checked his phone for messages and emails. After he make this food, he immediately ate it. Then after that, he checked his notepad where he lists his to-do list, he doesn't put that much aside from preparing his lessons for this week and reviewing all his last lessons.

Jisung stopped from reading his notepad when he heard a continuous loud knock from the front door.

 _Who's coming here at this hour?_ Jisung wondered as he went to the door to open it. Jisung held the knob and twist it to open the door, and there he saw the man that he doesn't want to see standing in front of his dorm apartment.

 **"Yo, fucker,"** Chenle greeted Jisung as he smile sheepishly at the younger. Jisung saw two bodyguards at Chenle's back.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked Chenle.

 **"I told you, we are going shopping,"** Chenle answered him. **"So, get you ass up before I make my bodyguards drag you out of this house."**


	6. five

Chenle walked inside the mall like he owned it with his head high and chins up, walking straight without looking at anyone else as Jisung and his two bodyguards were following him from behind.

Jisung had no idea why Chenle wants him to shopping with him. He doesn't even have a single idea what would Chenle buy. The lad just called him to come shopping with him and when he declined it the lad went to his dorm apartment, threatening him to drag him out of the apartment if he still refuses to come.

Jisung thought that he would just jump out of the window while there are still in the car, but that's an absurd idea. He was now thinking of running away inside the mall, he just has to run fast to outrun these bodyguards and hide better; this mall was too big and if hide well it would be impossible for Chenle and his bodyguards to find him.

 **"Don't even think of running away in this mall,"** said Chenle in a warning tone. **"It won't be my bodyguards who would look at you and drag your ass but all the security team of this mall, too."**

 **"Does your family own this, too?"** Jisung scoffed.

 **"No, but we're one of the major stockholders, so don't even think of running,"** Chenle warned again and Jisung gave up his thoughts of running away. It was impossible for him to do. He just have to endure a whole day with the most annoying person he ever met.

Jisung, then, felt that the phone in his pocket vibrated and then he immediately grabbed his phone out. It was a text message from Lami.

_**From:** _ _Lami ❤_

_**Babe, where are you? I'm at your apartment right now. Jaemin Oppa said that you're already gone when he woke up.** _

Jisung look at Chenle who was busy walking on the pathway before he types his reply.

_**To:** _ _Lami ❤_

_**I'm at the mall right now, it may take a while before I go back home. What are you doing there?** _

Then he received Lami's reply immediately.

_**From:** _ _Lami ❤_

_**What are you doing there? Wait for me, I'll go there.** _

_What? No, she can't go here!_ Jisung panicked. He can imagine Chenle and Lami's reaction to each other once they saw each other. Lami would definitely ask him a lot of questions about why he was with Chenle— who was Chenle, why did he have to go with, and many more. On the other side, he was afraid that Chenle would be rude to his girlfriend and Lami was not the type who would back out when someone was being rude to her, she may be small but she would definitely fight back.

But before even Jisung type his reply Chenle already saw him.

 **"Can you put your phone down? It's annoying,"** said Chenle.

 **"Why would I? I can use my phone whenever I want. You already drag me here out of my will, so don't you dare stop me on using my phone,"** said Jisung firmly.

 **"Really? The last time I remember my parents pay you,"** said Chenle in in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

 **"Your parents pay me to tutor you and not to babysit you and go with you whenever you want. It's your parents who pays me, not you,"** said Jisung, emphasizing every word that's coming out of his mouth.

 **"My parents money is also my money so technically I'm still paying you,"** said Chenle, he will not lose in this argument.

Before Jisung even rebut his phone vibrates once again, and Chenle just had enough. He was annoyed to see the lad's focus on the phone and not him. He wants Jisung's focus to be on him only and not on to anyone or anything. Just him.

Before even Jisung type his reply, Chenle immediately snatched his phone away from him and read to see who texted the lad. Jisung immediately tried to get his phone back but before he even does it, Chenle's bodyguards had blocked his way.

Chenle's eyebrow raised as he read the message who obviously came from his tutor's girlfriend. He wanted to puke because of the cheesiness of the entire conversation and because he was annoyed at both Jisung and his girlfriend.

 **"Can you stop reading it?! It's an invasion of my privacy!"** Jisung shouted.

Chenle, then, turned his back on to Jisung. **"You can't touch your phone while we're still here. That's an order."**

 **"What the..."** Jisung almost cursed. **"What if there's an important message there?"**

 **"Then I'll say it to you,"** said Chenle as he turned his back against Jisung and walked away to find his favorite boutique shop.

 _Lami? What kind of name is that? Do her parents even love her for giving that name?_ Chenle thought in pure disgust.

Jisung messed his hair as he was frustrated and he could not take it out on neither Chenle nor his bodyguards. If he could just hit Chenle, he would definitely do.

He doesn't have a choice but to follow Chenle and stay behind him. He couldn't sneak away as his phone was in Chenle's hands.

Chenle entered a clothes boutique of a luxury brand. The shop's staffs were aligned and the manager immediately assisted Chenle on the things he wanted to buy.

 **"Why's there no customer here?"** Jisung asked himself in a low voice but Chenle heard him clearly.

 **"Because I'm here,"** said Chenle in a proud tone. **"They have to close it for me to buy without any nuisance."**

 **"You're the nuisance here,"** Jisung whispered, inaudible for Chenle to hear.

Chenle keeps on getting clothes off from the hanger rack and shoes at the shoe rack. What amazed Jisung was how Chenle does not even dare to look at the sizes of the clothes and shoes he's getting. He just plainly grabbed it and threw it to the cart that Jisung was holding.

Jisung really doesn't understand rich people who enjoy spending their money on their own satisfaction. But he could not complain, that was his parent's money and not his.

After Chenle paid for the things he bought, which produce on Jisung and his bodyguards holding ten shopping bags on each of their hands, he excused himself to go to the bathroom and the three waited for him outside.

Jisung waited impatiently, he could not wait for this day to be done and go home and have his most wanted sleep and rest. But several minutes have passed and Chenle was still not coming out of the bathroom.

Jisung got slightly worried for the older, so he went inside the bathroom and leave the shopping bags he was holding to Chenle's bodyguards.

When he got inside the bathroom, he saw Chenle standing and holding his phone like he was reading something on it.

 **"What are you doing?"** Jisung asked. He regretted that he felt worried for the older. He shouldn't worry about him.

Chenle immediately put Jisung's phone away and put it inside his pocket when he heard Jisung's voice. The lad, then, turned to Jisung with a frown.

 **"It really surprises me how much you suck at dating. I am amazed that your girlfriend is still with you,"** said Chenle. He just read some of Jisung's conversations and he cringed. How could this guy be that sweet to her when he almost cursed every time he talks to him?

 **"Can you stop reading our conversation?"** Jisung snapped and he moved toward Chenle who suddenly smile. He could tolerate his attitude but he could not tolerate him prying on his private matters.

Jisung, then, started to try to get his phone back but Chenle was hiding and holding it tightly even if how much he tries to, he just couldn't. Their bodies are so close to each other but he still couldn't get his phone from Chenle.

 **"I'm just curious, have you guys had sex?"** Chenle bluntly asked that made Jisung's face red.

 _What the hell he was asking?_ Jisung asked himself. This guy was really unpredictable since the first day they met— from welcoming him by throwing a flour on his head, to hitting his head countless times, to suddenly crash inside his dorm apartment to get him to go to shopping, to snatching his phone away from him, and now to ask questions he should not ask.

 **"It's none of your business whether we do it or not,"** Jisung answered sharply.

Chenle, then, leaned closer to Jisung's ears and whispered, **"I bet I'm much better than her."**

Then he left Jisung who fazed at the bathroom— could not utter a word, and could not function properly.

 _What does he mean by that?_ Jisung asked himself.

After that, Jisung did not dare to talk or walk near Chenle. He just stay along with Chenle's bodyguard and just carried the shopping bags who kept on coming in as Chenle kept on visiting other boutiques to buy.

It was almost night, the sun was finally setting. Chenle went outside the mall to finally go back home, and Jisung and his bodyguards followed him. Then before they even arrived at their parking spot, Chenle saw a girl approaching them— or to be more specific, approaching Jisung.

" **Babe!"** The girl called, who Chenle guessed was Lami.

Jisung's eyes widen as he saw his girlfriend walking towards him.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked Lami.

 **"You said you're on the mall, so I followed you,"** said Lami, ignoring Chenle completely.

 _What the? Can't stay away from him for a day?_ Chenle asked himself in disgust. This girl was too clingy that it makes him want her to disappear.

Chenle looked at Lami from head to toe, judging her. Thinking that the lass was just a pretty face and nothing else more.

 **"So, who are you with?"** Lami asked.

 **"Uh... I'm with one of my students,"** said Jisung, pointing at Chenle who have a resting bitch face.

Lami, then, smiled at Chenle. **"Hello! I'm Lami, Jisung's girlfriend."**

Chenle's eyebrow raises at the lass who was smiling widely at him.

 **"I did not ask for your name,"** said Chenle in a rude way, eyeing Lami. **"And the hell I care if you're his girlfriend."**

Then Chenle opened the car's door and entered, shutting it close loudly at Jisung and Lami.


	7. six

Chenle walk inside the mall like he owned it with his head high and chins up, walking straight without looking at anyone else as Jisung and his two bodyguards were following him from behind.

Jisung had no idea why Chenle wants him to shopping with him. He doesn't even have a single idea what would Chenle buy. The lad just called him to come shopping with him and when he declined it the lad went to his dorm apartment, threatening him to drag him out of the apartment if he still refuses to come.

Jisung thought that he would just jump out of the window while there are still in the car, but that's an absurd idea. He was now thinking of running away inside the mall, he just has to run fast to outrun these bodyguards and hide better; this mall was too big and if hide well it would be impossible for Chenle and his bodyguards to find him.

"Don't even think of running away in this mall," said Chenle in a warning tone. "It won't be my bodyguards who would look at you and drag your ass but all the security team of this mall, too."

"Does your family own this, too?" Jisung scoffed.

"No, but we're one of the major stockholders, so don't even think of running," Chenle warned again and Jisung gave up his thoughts of running away. It was impossible for him to do. He just have to endure a whole day with the most annoying person he ever met.

Jisung, then, felt that the phone in his pocket vibrated and then he immediately grabbed his phone out. It was a text message from Lami.

From: Lami ❤

Babe, where are you? I'm at your apartment right now. Jaemin oppa said that you're already gone when he woke up.

Jisung look at Chenle who was busy walking on the pathway before he types his reply.

To: Lami ❤

I'm at the mall right now, it may take a while before I go back home. What are you doing there?

Then he received Lami's reply immediately.

From: Lami ❤

What are you doing there? Wait for me, I'll go there.

What? No, she can't go here! Jisung panicked. He can imagine Chenle and Lami's reaction to each other once they saw each other. Lami would definitely ask him a lot of questions about why he was with Chenle— who was Chenle, why did he have to go with, and many more. On the other side, he was afraid that Chenle would be rude to his girlfriend and Lami was not the type who would back out when someone was being rude to her, she may be small but she would definitely fight back.

But before even Jisung type his reply Chenle already saw him.

"Can you put your phone down? It's annoying," said Chenle.

"Why would I? I can use my phone whenever I want. You already drag me here out of my will, so don't you dare stop me on using my phone," said Jisung firmly.

"Really? The last time I remember my parents pay you," said Chenle in in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Your parents pay me to tutor you and not to babysit you and go with you whenever you want. It's your parents who pays me, not you," said Jisung, emphasizing every word that's coming out of his mouth.

"My parents money is also my money so technically I'm still paying you," said Chenle, he will not lose in this argument.

Before Jisung even rebut his phone vibrates once again, and Chenle just had enough. He was annoyed to see the lad's focus on the phone and not him. He wants Jisung's focus to be on him only and not on to anyone or anything. Just him.

Before even Jisung type his reply, Chenle immediately snatched his phone away from him and read to see who texted the lad. Jisung immediately tried to get his phone back but before he even does it, Chenle's bodyguards had blocked his way.

Chenle's eyebrow raised as he read the message who obviously came from his tutor's girlfriend. He wanted to puke because of the cheesiness of the entire conversation and because he was annoyed at both Jisung and his girlfriend.

"Can you stop reading it?! It's an invasion of my privacy!" Jisung shouted.

Chenle, then, turned his back on to Jisung. "You can't touch your phone while we're still here. That's an order."

"What the..." Jisung almost cursed. "What if there's an important message there?"

"Then I'll say it to you," said Chenle as he turned his back against Jisung and walked away to find his favorite boutique shop.

Lami? What kind of name is that? Do her parents even love her for giving that name? Chenle thought in pure disgust.

Jisung messed his hair as he was frustrated and he could not take it out on neither Chenle nor his bodyguards. If he could just hit Chenle, he would definitely do.

He doesn't have a choice but to follow Chenle and stay behind him. He couldn't sneak away as his phone was in Chenle's hands.

Chenle entered a clothes boutique of a luxury brand. The shop's staffs were aligned and the manager immediately assisted Chenle on the things he wanted to buy.

"Why's there no customer here?" Jisung asked himself in a low voice but Chenle heard him clearly.

"Because I'm here," said Chenle in a proud tone. "They have to close it for me to buy without any nuisance."

"You're the nuisance here," Jisung whispered, inaudible for Chenle to hear.

Chenle keeps on getting clothes off from the hanger rack and shoes at the shoe rack. What amazed Jisung was how Chenle does not even dare to look at the sizes of the clothes and shoes he's getting. He just plainly grabbed it and threw it to the cart that Jisung was holding.

Jisung really doesn't understand rich people who enjoy spending their money on their own satisfaction. But he could not complain, that was his parent's money and not his.

After Chenle paid for the things he bought, which produce on Jisung and his bodyguards holding ten shopping bags on each of their hands, he excused himself to go to the bathroom and the three waited for him outside.

Jisung waited impatiently, he could not wait for this day to be done and go home and have his most wanted sleep and rest. But several minutes have passed and Chenle was still not coming out of the bathroom.

Jisung got slightly worried for the older, so he went inside the bathroom and leave the shopping bags he was holding to Chenle's bodyguards.

When he got inside the bathroom, he saw Chenle standing and holding his phone like he was reading something on it.

"What are you doing?" Jisung asked. He regretted that he felt worried for the older. He shouldn't worry about him.

Chenle immediately put Jisung's phone away and put it inside his pocket when he heard Jisung's voice. The lad, then, turned to Jisung with a frown.

"It really surprises me how much you suck at dating. I am amazed that your girlfriend is still with you," said Chenle. He just read some of Jisung's conversations and he cringed. How could this guy be that sweet to her when he almost cursed every time he talks to him?

"Can you stop reading our conversation?" Jisung snapped and he moved toward Chenle who suddenly smile. He could tolerate his attitude but he could not tolerate him prying on his private matters.

Jisung, then, started to try to get his phone back but Chenle was hiding and holding it tightly even if how much he tries to, he just couldn't. Their bodies are so close to each other but he still couldn't get his phone from Chenle.

"I'm just curious, have you guys had sex?" Chenle bluntly asked that made Jisung's face red.

What the hell he was asking? Jisung asked himself. This guy was really unpredictable since the first day they met— from welcoming him by throwing a flour on his head, to hitting his head countless times, to suddenly crash inside his dorm apartment to get him to go to shopping, to snatching his phone away from him, and now to ask questions he should not ask.

"It's none of your business whether we do it or not," Jisung answered sharply.

Chenle, then, leaned closer to Jisung's ears and whispered, "I bet I'm much better than her."

Then he left Jisung who fazed at the bathroom— could not utter a word, and could not function properly.

What does he mean by that? Jisung asked himself.

After that, Jisung did not dare to talk or walk near Chenle. He just stay along with Chenle's bodyguard and just carried the shopping bags who kept on coming in as Chenle kept on visiting other boutiques to buy.

It was almost night, the sun was finally setting. Chenle went outside the mall to finally go back home, and Jisung and his bodyguards followed him. Then before they even arrived at their parking spot, Chenle saw a girl approaching them— or to be more specific, approaching Jisung.

"Babe!" The girl called, who Chenle guessed was Lami.

Jisung's eyes widen as he saw his girlfriend walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jisung asked Lami.

"You said you're on the mall, so I followed you," said Lami, ignoring Chenle completely.

What the? Can't stay away from him for a day? Chenle asked himself in disgust. This girl was too clingy that it makes him want her to disappear.

Chenle looked at Lami from head to toe, judging her. Thinking that the lass was just a pretty face and nothing else more.

"So, who are you with?" Lami asked.

"Uh... I'm with one of my students," said Jisung, pointing at Chenle who have a resting bitch face.

Lami, then, smiled at Chenle. "Hello! I'm Lami, Jisung's girlfriend."

Chenle's eyebrow raises at the lass who was smiling widely at him.

"I did not ask for your name," said Chenle in a rude way, eyeing Lami. "And the hell I care if you're his girlfriend."

Then Chenle opened the car's door and entered, shutting it close loudly at Jisung and Lami.


	8. seven

**"Come faster, son. We're going to be late,"** said Mrs. Zhong as she waited for Chenle inside the car.

Chenle marched in with a straight face. He doesn't like where they are going and what they are going to do.

 **"Be nice there. Don't act recklessly,"** Mrs. Zhong reminded him, but Chenle just ignored his mother's words and stared throughout the car's window.

They are going to a university. Chenle doesn't know what university was it, he did not pay attention when his parents said it. He doesn't even attend one, so why would he pay attention?

It was just him and his mother who was going there because his father was currently outside the country to attend some business meeting and seminars; Chenle already got used to his father being gone for a month or two, their setup was already like this since he was a kid. Chenle and his mom are going to have a tour at the university, observe its promises, and how they manage things there, and then his mother will decide if they want to invest there or not. He doesn't even have a say to every decision his mother made which makes him not pay attention even more in this event.

He really does not understand why he has to tag along with his mother if he was just a display there.

When they got inside the campus, Chenle's eyes wandered around its premises. He was amazed because this was the first time he has been to a university, but he refused to show it on his facial expression, he remained a straight face. This was his first time going inside a school, he has never been to one before. He always wanted to see if the schools and universities in T.V. also looks like it in person, and he guessed it also looks like it in person.

Mrs. Zhong walked along with the school director and other staff and Chenle followed him. The school director kept on talking and Chenle did not pay attention, he just kept on looking around the campus.

He saw some students wearing uniforms and some wearing casual clothes.

 _Why aren't they all wearing uniform?_ Chenle asked himself as he observed the students. What makes them different from one another? He doesn't know. Chenle wished to also wear a uniform before but be could not. He was homeschooled his own life, so he did not experience to wear a uniform even once. He was sheltered all his life and that makes him arrogant for these kinds of matter.

 **"... We have several top students who compete locally and internationally,"** said the school director as he showed the tarpaulin at the main bulletin board of the school. Chenle did not look, he just kept on roaming around his eyes around the whole floor and watched students do what they were doing. **"Because of our teacher's, professor's, and student's hard work and perseverance we bagged several awards, medals, and trophies."**

 **"Oh, Jisung is a student here,"** said Mrs. Zhong as she saw Jisung's face at the tarpaulin which made Chenle turn immediately to look at it.

 **"Do you know him?"** The school director asked Mrs. Zhong politely.

 **"Yes, he is currently my son's tutor,"** Mrs. Zhong answered.

_**Park Jisung, 1st-year college student** _   
_**1st Place in Academic Olympic which was held in Singapore, 3-time Gold Medalist** _

Chenle saw Jisung smiling awkwardly at the tarpaulin with a gold medals in his neck and holding a large trophy. But what capture his eyes was not Jisung but the other woman who was also in the tarpaulin. Lami, Jisung's girlfriend, she was wearing a silver medal around her head and was smiling pretty unlike Jisung.

_**Kim Lami, 1st-year college student** _   
_**2nd Place in Solo Act Ballet Performance which was held in Australia.** _

Chenle raised his eyebrows.

 _What a couple goals._ Chenle taught sarcastically. One excels at academics and one excels at performing arts. _What a fucking couple goals!_

Chenle's annoyed because even if in the tarpaulin they are still together. _Can they stay away from each other for even just one day? Just one!_

Mrs. Zhong and Chenle continue to walk around the campus, the school director and his staff kept on touring them around the campus and explaining things. But Chenle's mind was not there, he was wondering why he haven't seen Jisung yet when he's studying here.

Then there he saw Jisung walking with a guy who's smiling widely and talking to him, Jisung was not replying to the guy and just nodded at him. Chenle was about to go to Jisung when he saw Lami approaching Jisung. Chenle saw Lami kissed him in the cheeks which made Chenle's blood boil, then she waved and greeted the guy who was talking to Jisung.

 _Really? In public?_ Chenle was in rage. He just wants this woman to disappear as she did not fail to make his temper rose while doing the bare minimum.

 _Be ready, Park Jisung. I won't make your life easier later._ Chenle swore. He will still see Jisung tonight because of their study session and he will surely let out his anger later at Jisung. Jisung should know and feel how angry he was.

Chenle doesn't even know why he's angry at Lami but what he knows was that this girl never fails to irritate him.

The day continue, Mrs. Zhong decided to invest at the university while Chenle was plotting what he's going to do later during his study session with Jisung for the whole time.

JISUNG HEAVE A SIGH as he braced himself before he twists the doorknob of Chenle's room, reminding himself to stay calm, be patient, and just focus on teaching the older.

It was Monday now and he could not believe himself that he has been seeing Chenle for three days straight. He's amazed at how he survived those three days.

After Chenle shut the door at him and Lami yesterday, he left them standing there and did not even utter a word which made Jisung much more annoyed at him. He doesn't know why Chenle was acting like that. He kept on being rude to him and kept on ordering him around, maybe he's just really a brat and he was that rude.

The moment Jisung opened the door he saw Chenle sitting at his study chair with him arms crossed and glaring at him.

 **"You are three minutes late,"** said Chenle.

Jisung just ignored Chenle's words. He decided not to react on Chenle's antics for his own peace.

 **"What? You are ignoring me now?"** Chenle scoffed.

Jisung looked at him, trying to be nice, **"I'm here to tutor you, so let's not talk about things that do not have any connection on what you are going to study, shall we?"**

 **"No,"** Chenle answered straight. He was annoyed at the younger but he was more annoyed at his girlfriend. Why do she have to appear in front of him yesterday and today? Why does she have to kiss him in public? How did they become lovers? They doesn't even look good together at all.

 **"Chenle, please, I'm trying to be nice to you,"** said Jisung in a calm way as he put out all the books and parchment out of his bag.

 **"Stop acting nice. I did not ask you to be nice,"** said Chenle. One of the things he doesn't like was people acting nice to him even if they want to shout and be rude at him so badly. He wanted to see Jisung's true self. 

**"Look, I'm trying to be nice as your tutor, so please cooperate,"** Jisung begged, collecting his grip together.

Jisung, then, sat at his chair and he placed three pieces of parchment in front of Chenle. A questionnaire that doesn't even have choices. **"This contains all of the lessons we did last week. Answer this."**

 **"I don't want to,"** said Chenle firmly.

**"Chenle, please, cooperate and just what I sa-"**

Jisung did not continue his sentence when Chenle suddenly stood up and went to sit on his lap.

 **"What are you doing? Get off me!"** Jisung blurted out, trying to push the older away from him. But Chenle did not faze, instead he cupped the younger's cheeks and kissed him.

Jisung tried to push away Chenle off him but the older hold his wrist tightly, stopping him from pushing him. But somehow, he does not have enough energy to push him away. Jisung felt week, like he was about to melt because of the kiss.

Chenle's kisses got deeper, and Jisung was slowly giving in as he started to respond to the older's kisses. Jisung found Chenle's kisses addicting and he wanted more of it.

Something inside Jisung that's telling him to stop what he was doing and push Chenle away because it was wrong and he has a girlfriend. But Jisung's body doesn't seem to follow what he's mind was telling.

That night Jisung only want one thing, he was craving for only one thing. He only wants Chenle and he was craving for him only.


	9. eight

Jisung pulled away from the kiss desperately when he felt like he already has enough strength to do it. Chenle smirked at him.

 **"Why? Don't you like it?"** Chenle asked, teasing him. **"I can give you more."**

Jisung's face reddened as he looked away from the older. **"Why did you do that?"**

 **"Because I want to,"** Chenle answered without any hesitation. **"Now tell me, who's the better kisser? Me or your girlfriend?"**

Jisung was slightly flabbergasted by Chenle's question as his forehead creased.

 **"Why are you asking me that kind of question?"** Jisung asked in a low voice as he tried not to look at Chenle who's smiling proudly.

 **"Oooh, you can't answer right away,"** said Chenle. **"Does this mean that I'm a better kisser?"**

 **"No!"** Jisung answered right away.

 _No, I can't be this affected._ Jisung thought.

"Really?" Asked Chenle then he touched Jisung's chin and made the younger look at his forcefully which made Jisung's heart beats like crazy. Jisung felt like his heart was going to come out of his body any moment from now.

 **"But your reaction says the otherwise,** " said Chenle teasingly.

Chenle was about to press his lips against Jisung again when Jisung pushed him away. **"What do you want?"**

 **"I want you,"** Chenle answered.

 **"If you think that I'll quit because of this then you are wrong,"** Jisung scoffed. He did not take Chenle's answer seriously. He thought that this was one of Chenle's way of making him quit his job.

 **"I did not say I want you to quit though,"** said Chenle. **"I said I want you. Do you understand that Park Jisung? I. Want. You."**

Jisung ignored Chenle's words and just gave him the questionnaire he made.

 **"Just answer this. Call me when you are done,"** said Jisung, emotionless. After that, he went out of the room to calm himself. He could say no right away to Chenle but somehow he could not. His body and his mind doesn't want to say no to him.

Jisung knows that he also wants Chenle. After that kiss, he craved for him. His body went to flames when he responded to Chenle's kisses. It was hot and addicting and it was driving him crazy, and he wanted more of it. But he had to stop himself, he could not and he should not let Chenle do this again to him. Chenle could not have this kind of effect on him.

He has a girlfriend and he should remain loyal to her. He should feel this way only to get and not to Chenle. It should be Lami to drive him crazy and to make his heart beats like a madman, not Chenle. And also, he had to maintain his boundaries, he could not kiss his student. He had to maintain their relationship as student and tutor only.

Jisung pressed his back against the wall so hard as he shut his eyes tightly.

 **"Fuck. I messed up,"** he cussed.

Chenle, on the other hand, did not know if he should feel happy or not. He was telling himself that he should because he saw how Jisung reacted to his kisses and touches. He found out that he has an effect on the younger that he could use against him. But also, at the same time, he was frustrated because the lad refused to be kissed by him for the second time and he denied that he wanted his kisses.

Chenle realized that he did not want the younger to be away from him, he will do anything to make Jisung his. If he have to strip in front of him he would, if he had to make him break up with his girlfriend he would. He wanted Jisung for him and he makes sure that he would get him.

 **"HEY! ARE YOU okay?"** Jaemin asked Jisung with a low as he snapped his fingers in front of him. He could not be too loud because Professor Taeyong might see them and scold them. He saw that the younger's been zoning out in the class for how many times already.

 **"Ah, yes. I am okay,"** said Jisung as he fixed his posture, trying to concentrate on the class once again.

 **"You've been zoning out a lot today. What are you thinking?"** Jaemin asked.

Jisung shook his head, **"It was nothing. It's not important."**

He couldn't tell Jaemin what he was thinking. He could not tell Jaemin that he thought of Chenle kissing him passionately. He could not tell him that he imagined Chenle telling him that he wanted him. He just couldn't.

Chenle affected him so much that even in his class he zoned out when Lami could not even have this same effect on him.

Jisung's been telling himself to stop thinking about Chenle and his kisses and touches. He cannot want him. He could not crave him. He should stop himself from thinking of these kinds of things but he has a girlfriend and it was wrong for him to thought about these kinds of things, but no matter how hard he tried to get rid off of it his mind won't follow him.

Jaemin did not ask more questions to the younger and went back to listening to the professor. If Jisung doesn't want to tell it to him then he won't force the younger. Besides, he has his own problems to deal with.

 **"Will you go home straight tonight?"** Jaemin asked the younger.

Jisung shook his head, **"No, I'll come home late tonight."**

 **"Why? You don't have anyone to tutor today, right?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"Yeah, but I promised Lami to make it up to her since I did not attend her family's dinner last week. We're going to watch a movie at her house tonight,"** Jisung answered.

When the two went out of the classroom and walked out of the school they came across Renjun who was walking alone.

 **"Jisung!"** Renjun called the younger as he walk towards their direction.

Jaemin who had a peaceful expression in his face while ago was now replaced with a straight face as he look at Renjun.

 **"How's my cousin as a student?"** Renjun asked. Just wondering if Jisung was doing well on tutoring and handling his hardheaded cousin.

 **"He's a handful but I can manage,"** Jisung answered.

 **"Well, congratulations because you last more than a week now!"** Said Renjun and Jisung smiled. Jisung was not sure if that was a compliment from the older or not.

 **"Can we go now?"** Jaemin asked Jisung. **"I feel like there's a demon around here."**

Jisung, who realized why was Jaemin acting like this, nodded. He remembered that Jaemin doesn't like Renjun, no, scratch that, it's an understatement. Jaemin hates Renjun.

 **"Don't be too harsh at me, Nana,"** said Renjun.

 **"Don't call me like that!"** Jaemin shouted and then he walked away, leaving the Jisung there. He could not stay in the same area as Renjun, he felt like he would explode and might hit him. Jeno, his ex-boyfriend, was the one who gave him that nickname and he's the only one who has the right to call him that.

Jisung was clueless about why Jaemin is that mad at Renjun but he never ask him about the reason why. He chose to let the older tell him when he's ready and comfortable enough to tell the reason why he loathes Renjun.

While Renjun was disappointed at himself. He could not blame Jaemin for getting mad at him though, he was the reason why Jaemin's ex-boyfriend left him. Renjun was the reason why Jeno left Jaemin.

 **"AM I LATE?"** Jisung asked Lami as he entered Lami's room.

Lami's family knew him since he was a kid, so they just let him come to their house and go to Lami's room. Lami's parents trust him so much.

Lami shook her head and he smiled at her boyfriend, **"No, you are just on time."**

Jisung sat on the floor beside Lami. **"So what do you want to watch?"**

 **"The Notebook,"** Lami answered as she rests her head on Jisung's shoulder.

 **"Again? You watched that tons of times already. You must've memorized the entire film now,"** said Jisung.

 **"But the story never fails to amaze me. It was nice to know that Noah and Allie end up together in the end and died together,"** Lami answered. **"That kind of love is wonderful."**

 **"Fine, fine. Let's watch it,"** said Jisung. He surrendered. He'll let Lami watch it again with him.

As the film starts, Jisung and Lami was watching the movie intently. But Lami feels hot when it comes to the scene where the main characters were having sex and were kissing wildly. Jisung, on the other hand, felt that Lami was feeling hot because she was uneasy and was moving frequently and he found it awkward.

 **"Should I turn this off?"** Jisung asked.

Lami shook her head in refusal, **"No, just let it play."**

**"Are you—"**

Jisung did not finish his sentence when Lami suddenly pressed her lips against his. Jisung was about to push her away when he realized that he should not.

Jisung kissed Lami back but as the kiss gets deeper he was dissatisfied. He finds the kiss lacking of something.

Jisung was telling himself to get his grip together and he should not feel this way to Lami. He should want her, he should crave for her, he should only want her kisses, right? Lami was the one who should drive him crazy but unexpectedly, Lami does not have the same effect on him like Chenle. The kiss was plain and it does not make him feel anything.

Jisung, then, pushed Lami away.

 **"Why?"** Lami asked. She was confused about why her boyfriend pushed her away.

 **"I'm sorry..."** Said Jisung then he picked up his bag on the floor and went out of the room to go home.


	10. nine

Friday came fast and it was dawned sullen and sodden as the rest of the week, and it looks like the weather for the rest of the week was also strangely similar on what Jisung was feeling- heavy, dark, and sullen. The clouds were heavy and there was almost no sun at all, and rain falls lightly from time to time since this Tuesday. The news says that there will be an upcoming storm in the country but Jisung did not know where and when it will land as his brain was clouded because he was thinking of lots of things lately- he has to finish his school works who suddenly piled up, thinking about Chenle's kiss, thinking about what kind of reasons he should say to Lami for pulling away from the kiss and walking out, and he was also thinking hard about his feelings lately and why he was not acting in his usual self.

 **"Lami asked me about you,"** said Jaemin as he fixed his bag. **"Why are you hiding from her? Did you fought?"**

Jisung shook his head in refusal to answer Jaemin's questions, **"It was nothing."**

 _Maybe I'll talk to her today._ Jisung thought. He has been avoiding Lami since he walked out of her house last Tuesday. He was embarrassed and ashamed of himself for doing that. Jisung kept on telling himself that it was a stupid act to push his own girlfriend away, but what could he do? Lami's kiss makes him weird, it felt like a sin to him.

Fortunately, Chenle did not call or text him this whole week and Jisung treated that as a blessing. Jisung was also avoiding Chenle. He did not know what to say or act when he saw him in person or talk to him through phone, but now he had to get his grip together because he still had to go to the Zhong Mansion for his tutor session with Chenle. He got no choice but to do his job, and maybe he would just act normal- act like they did not kiss.

While on his way to the Zhong Mansion, Jisung's phone rang. It was Lami. Jisung was hesitant at first if he should answer the call or not, but then he realized that he should not avoid his own girlfriend, so he picked up the call.

 **"Hey,"** Jisung greeted awkwardly through the phone.

 **"Are you avoiding me?"** Lami asked straight.

 **"No, no,"** Jisung denied. **"I just got too busy because of school works."**

It was a long awkward silence after that, then Jisung heave a deep breath. **"Babe, I'm sorry for walking away last Tuesday. I got flustered because of the kiss and I did not know what to do."**

 **"It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I kissed you too sudden,"** said Lami calmly but her voice was shaking.

 **"So, uhm, bye,"** said Lami as she dropped the call.

 **"What did he say?"** Herin asked. She was Lami's best friend who was currently with her.

 **"He apologize,"** Lami answered and then she sighed. Since the night Jisung pushed her away, she started to overthink about why Jisung did that. Did he not like the kiss? Why did he walk out? Doesn't he want her anymore? Does he have someone else now? Those kinds of thoughts never left Lami's mind. **"He also said that he's not avoiding me, he was just busy because of school works."**

 **"I think he's hiding something from me,"** said Lami. **"Don't you think that maybe he's cheating?"**

 **"Jisung? Cheating? That's impossible!"** Said Herin as she shook her head. **"I can't imagine Jisung doing that! He's the nicest guy I've ever met and he always sticks to what's right, it's absurd to imagine him cheating."**

 **"Maybe he was just really busy. Don't think too much, Lami,"** said Herin, comforting her friend who was overthinking because of what had just happened lately.

 **"But why did he pushed me? He's not like that before,"** said Lami.

" **Maybe he just got flustered because of the kiss and he panicked that's why he pushed you,"** said Herin. **"And besides, that was the first time that you did the first move, so it's no doubt that he got flustered."**

Lami nodded slowly, **"Maybe you're right. He also told me he got flustered because of the kiss."**

 **"So don't worry anymore, okay? Jisung will never cheat, he only loves you,"** Herin reassured her friend.

 _Maybe that's the reason. Jisung will never cheat on me._ Lami thought, convincing herself. Lami kept on telling herself that Jisung was a gentleman and he did not expect her to kiss him like that to make her mind at ease.

JISUNG WAS PATIENTLY waiting at the living room of the Zhong Mansion. He was staring at the family portrait of Chenle and his parents that was displayed in the living room, Mrs. Zhong was smiling widely while Mr. Zhong and Chenle kept a straight face. Chenle was at the office of his parents right now, they are talking to him and Jisung doesn't know what they were talking about. The maid said that he have to wait until they are done then after that he could tutor Chenle.

 **"Mr. Zhong said that you can stroll around the mansion to ease your boredom while waiting for the young master,"** said the maid, and then she left.

Jisung took a sip to his earl grey tea before he stood up and walked out of the living room to stroll around. It wasn't his hobby to stroll around at someone's house but since the mansion was so big he had to familiarize himself at the locations of each room and floor in case he got lost.

Then after a few more walks, Jisung found himself at the end of the west wing of the mansion. It was almost empty, it have less types of furniture unlike the rest of the house. The light was also dim and it's obvious that the family rarely went here but the maids still keep this part clean.

There was a big red and gold tapestry at the wall, it looks old yet still elegant. There was a golden thread at the utmost top of the tapestry which it's embroidered still glinted brightly enough to show him a family tree of the Zhong family that was pasted at the wall and as far as Jisung could tell it may be almost a hundred years old already and they still manage it to look nice and clean, they maintain it well. Large words at the utmost top of the tapestry read as:

**_THE NOBLE HOUSE OF ZHONG_ **   
**_TOUJOURS PUR_ **

It shows how much the Zhong family members grow starting from Chenle's great, great grandparents. Jisung saw Chenle, Renjun, and Renjun's younger sister's face and name at the bottom part of the tapestry.

 **"It means always pure in french,"** said Chenle who suddenly appeared behind Jisung.

Jisung turned his back, curious about the wonderful family tree of the Zhong family, **"What do you mean always pure?"**

 **"We should remain always pure, every one of us. Each of us should remain pure. It's a rule that we have to follow,"** Chenle answered.

 **"Pure in what way?"** Asked Jisung. **"Does it mean that you have to get married to a pure Chinese?"**

Chenle shook his head, **"It means that we should only get married to someone that came from a rich family. Not the typical rich though, that person should come from old money like us."**

Old money means that their family was rich for so long, probably since their great grandparents time like Chenle's family. Jisung thinks that the reason why Chenle's family what their kids to get married to someone who came from old money was because they treat and spend money in a different money, unlike people who got rich just now. This was what they mean when they said pure.

 **"All of us should follow it, even the good boy Renjun is not exempted in that rule. He has to marry someone soon that also comes from a pure family,"** said Chenle.

 **"What will happen if one of you married someone who's not rich or maybe rich but did not come from old money?"** Jisung curiously asked.

Chenle pointed at the small, round, charred hole beside her father's image in the tapestry. It looks like a cigarette burn. Gemma Zhong was written there but the image was already burnt. **"They will blast you off from the family. Your name will never be mentioned. You will be treated as if you die and they will keep on telling their kids that they did something very wrong."**

**"That's my auntie. She married a normal person, if I'm not wrong she married a doctor. When I was young my mom keeps on telling me that her sister-in-law is a disgrace to the Zhong family and I should never look up to her. I did not know where she is now or how she looks, it's like she suddenly disappeared."**

**"Why do have to follow on that kind of rule? We are already in the 21st century yet your family still sticks to a rule that came from the 1700s,"** Jisung commented and Chenle just shrug.

 **"Don't you have any plans to tutor me today?"** Chenle asked. **"Teach me now or else I might kiss you and strip you**

 **"Oh, yeah, right,"** Jisung whispered, and they walked together to Chenle's room. He was afraid that Chenle might really kiss him again. He knows that Chenle was not fooling around when he said that.

Their tutor session went surprisingly calm. Chenle was listening to him and just do whatever he gave him to do. Chenle did not pull any childish pranks, or provoke him, or irritate him, or tease him. Jisung was not sure if he should be grateful that Chenle was behaving today or if he should be alarm because he was not in his usual rebel self. But maybe, this has something to do with what Chenle and his parents talked about earlier.

 **"Jisung, can I ask you something?"** Chenle asked as Jisung put his things inside his bag.

Their two hours session was finally done.

 **"What is it?"** Jisung asked then he looked at Chenle.

 **"Can you teach me to love you?"** Chenle asked. **"No, scratch that. Can I teach you to love me?"**

Jisung blinked. He was stunned because of Chenle's unexpected question. But then he tried to laugh it off, **"Nice joke."**

 **"It's not a joke. I'm not kidding,"** said Chenle then he moved forward Jisung, cornering the younger at the wall. **"Do I look like I'm kidding?"**

 **"Then my answer is no. You know I have a girlfriend,"** Jisung answered firmly.

 **"Say that to me when you can resist to my kisses like how you resist Lami's kisses,"** said Chenle, smirking.

Jisung's eyes widen. **"How did you know about that?"**

Jisung was certain that he didn't tell anyone that he pushed Lami away because of a kiss. It was a question to him how Chenle found out about it.

Chenle did not answer the lad's question, instead he pressed his lips against the younger's lips, softly biting Jisung's lower lip as he tried to deepen the kiss.

And Jisung, once again, gave in and respond to Chenle's kisses.


	11. ten

Chenle's kisses deepens and Jisung was responding very well, he gave back every kisses that the older was giving. Jisung wrapped his arms around the older's waist and pulls him closer to him, making them feel each other's body, while Chenle enters his hand on Jisung's shirt and starts to roam his hand to the younger's body, and it's driving Jisung crazy. Every touch that Chenle does to his body feels so good and disruptive at the same time, it feels good enough to make Jisung's mind go crazy over him. No one can make him feel this good, only Chenle.

Their bodies were both feeling hot because of each other's kisses and touches.

Chenle let out a soft moan when Jisung starts to bite and suck his upper lip.

The two stopped on kissing when they heard a loud thud that came from outside of the mansion, a thunder, and it was followed by a heavy pour rain.

 **"Now answer my question, can I teach you to love me?"** Chenle asked confidently as he smirked at the younger.

Jisung looked away as he realized what they just did. They made out. **"I will never like you nor love you."**

 _Why did you give in? Get a grip, Park Jisung!_ Jisung scolded himself, reminding himself that he should not give in because he has a girlfriend and he has to stay loyal to her. He should not be tempted to Chenle. He should not give in his touches and kisses. Jisung was reminding himself that Chenle was doing all of this to make him quit his job.

Jisung was dumbfounded and confused why he gave in to Chenle again. Jisung knows that he has strong self-control in these kinds of things but when it comes to Chenle he easily gives in and loses all the self-control he has in his body even if the older did the minimum. Chenle is like a food Jisung can't resist.

 **"I have to go n-now,"** said Jisung, stuttering as he picked up his bag on the floor and went out of the room. He has to go now while the rain was still not pouring that hard or else he will struggle on his way home because of the flood. And also, Chenle might seduce him again and he might give in again. He has to avoid the lad as of the moment.

 **"Oh, Jisung, you can have dinner here before you go home,"** said Mrs. Zhong when she saw the lad going down the stairs.

 **"Thank you, ma'am, but I can eat in my dorm,"** Jisung decline the older's invitation politely.

 **"No, I insist,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"Think of this as our way of saying thank you because you last more than a week as our son's tutor."**

Jisung was about to decline Mrs. Zhong's offer once again when he heard Chenle speak.

 **"Yeah, right. You should stay here for dinner or until the rain stops,"** said Chenle, but of course, Chenle knows that the rain will not stop until tomorrow because of the storm.

 **"Just eat dinner and stay here until the rain stops, please,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"I'm sure you'll find it hard to go home now because of the heavy rain and the highways might close because of the flood."**

Jisung sighed and then he nodded at Mrs. Zhong. He has no choice but to stay here for a few hours until the rain stops.

The dinner came and the three of them sat at the dining table to eat, and fortunately, Chenle did not sit beside him and sat across from him.

Jisung haven't seen Mr. Zhong since he started working as Chenle's tutor, the head of the family was always away because of business meetings and ventures. Just like today, he left right away after talking to Chenle while ago to catch his flight and go to Macau because of a seminar.

 **"How was Chenle? I'm sure he gave you a hard time,"** Mrs. Zhong asked after she swallowed a spoonful of food on her mouth.

 **"He is but I can handle him,"** Jisung answered politely, avoiding Chenle's stares at him.

 **"Of course, he handle me very, very well,"** said Chenle teasingly. Jisung knows that Chenle meant something different. Jisung knows that the older was referring to how Jisung touch him during their kiss.

 **"Well, that's good,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"We had a hard time finding a tutor that can handle him."**

Jisung smile awkwardly at Mrs. Zhong, he did not know what to reply to her, and then he continues eating his food.

 **"So, how did you handle him?"** Asked Mrs. Zhong curiosity.

Jisung gulped as he swallow the food in his mouth.

 **"I... talked to him and explain to him very well why he has to listen to me,"** said Jisung which was obviously a lie. Chenle almost choked on his food as he tries not to laugh because of the lad's poor excuse.

Jisung glared at Chenle. He was very aware that Chenle is the type who you can't negotiate with because of his stubbornness, but he has to lie to Mrs. Zhong. He could not just tell that he used to threaten his son- to kiss and touch him.

 **"Yes, Mom. Jisung's mouth is very good at talking,"** said Chenle, meaning that Jisung is very good at kissing.

Jisung glares at Chenle once again.

But fortunately, Mrs. Zhong believes Jisung's words. **"Really? We can't even talk to him without raising our voice. He's just very stubborn."**

The dinner went fine, but Chenle keeps on throwing him words with double meaning, and luckily, Mrs. Zhong ignored those. She was completely unaware of why he's son was saying those things.

 **"Mom, it looks like the rain will not stop anytime from now,"** said Chenle. **"Can Jisung stay here for tonight?"**

 **"What? No, I can go home, Mrs. Zhong,"** said Jisung. He can't stay here for tonight! He doesn't trust Chenle. The older may have an ulterior motive why he wants him to stay for the rest of the night.

 **"I heard there's a storm coming today. It's dangerous for you to go out right now. Just stay here until tomorrow when the rain finally stops,"** said Mrs. Zhong.

Jisung can't protest. It was Mrs. Zhong who said it.

 **"I'll have the maids prepare the guess room for you,"** Mrs. Zhong added.

JISUNG WOKE UP WHEN he heard the door open. Jisung easily wake up even to very little sounds. It was still raining hard and it looks like there's also thunderstorms. Jisung kept on hearing a loud thud outside caused by the heavy thunderstorm.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked then he opened the light.

There he saw Chenle standing and quivering in fear at the doorway with his pillow locked in his arms.

 **"Can I s-stay here?"** Chenle asked, stuttering.

Jisung slowly nodded, he can't understand why the older was quivering and looks scared.

 **"Are you scared of thunder?"** Jisung asked when Chenle lied on the bed.

Chenle buried his face at his pillow, he slightly calm down now but he was still shaking, **"No."**

 **"Don't deny it,"** said Jisung, teasing the older. He did not expect that the stubborn and hardheaded Chenle is scared of thunder.

 **"Shut up,"** said Chenle and his face was still buried on his pillow.

Jisung turned off the light and he lied on the bed beside the older. Chenle finally stopped shaking in fear.

 **"Hug me,"** said Chenle.

 **"No,"** said Jisung.

 **"Hug me,"** Chenle said again and he moved closer to Jisung. **"Please..."**

 _Please? This the first time he said it._ Jisung thought. He was moved because the older seems to be really scared of thunder. This is the first time he saw the fragile side of Chenle.

Jisung did what the older requested and he hugged him, he even tucked him with a blanket. Jisung shut his eyes when he felt that the older fall asleep.

Jisung was about to sleep when Chenle suddenly moved above him and hold his wrist tightly, refraining him to move.

 **"What are you doing? Get off me!"** Said Jisung loudly.

 **"Don't pretend that you did not know what I want to do," s** aid Chenle.

 **"Aren't you scared of thunder?"** Jisung asked as his eyes widen in shock. The Chenle that's sitting on top of him was very far from the Chenle who was quivering in fear earlier.

 **"Me? Scared of thunder? I should've quiver a long time ago when the heavy rain starts,"** Chenle answered him. **"That was all an act, Park Jisung, and you fell into it."**

**"You fooled me-"**

Chenle cut Jisung as he pressed his lips against the lad once again. Jisung tried to fight back to push him but he was holding the younger's wrist tightly.

Jisung, then, loses all his will to push the older off him and kiss him back. Chenle's held to his wrist loosens but Jisung's kisses deepens. Among the two of them, it was Jisung who was going mad and wild now.

Jisung was about to hold the hem of Chenle's shirt to take it off when Chenle suddenly spoke.

 **"Now tell me, Park Jisung, that you don't want me the way I want you, tell me now that you don't like me the way I want you, because your kisses and touches says the otherwise," S** aid Chenle. **"Your actions and the way you react to me say the otherwise."**

 **"Tell me, does Lami make you feel this way?"** Chenle asked.

And Jisung knows the answer. Lami did not make him feel this way and she never made him feel this way, only Chenle.


	12. eleven

Jisung woke up feeling uneasy. After Chenle asked him last night if Lami ever made him flustered and made his heart beats like crazy, he did not answer. He was speechless. He could not find the right words to say. He just stared at Chenle like an idiot. He wanted to say that it was only Chenle who made his heart beats like crazy, his body only reacted to him, but he can't because Lami appeared to his mind last night.

Lami lingers in his mind, his conscience was consuming him up. Jisung's conscience can't betray and hurt Lami like this— Lami never did something wrong to him. She was always a good and wonderful girlfriend. And Jisung feels so bad about feeling this way to another person wherein he should feel this way only to Lami, to his girlfriend. Jisung feels like he's a sinner... No, that's wrong— he has sinned.

Chenle got off him last night and went back to his room disappointed because the lad did not answer him. Chenle thought that maybe, he was just assuming things. Besides, Jisung never made a move on him. Maybe, after all, he was the only one who has feelings.

Chenle woke up tomorrow morning without Jisung in their mansion. He finally left when the moment that the heavy rain stopped for a while.

Jisung was zoning out once again in his class. He kept on thinking of Lami. He was scolding himself for having feelings for another person. Jisung finally admitted it to himself that he was attracted to Chenle. He likes Chenle. But Jisung thinks that he has to stop himself before his feelings got deeper.

 **"Are you okay?"** Jaemin asked him as he slightly poked the younger. **"You are zoning out again."**

 **"Hyung, can I ask a question?"** Jisung asked.

 **"Sure. What is it?"** said Jaemin as he put his head on his hand and looked at Jisung, willing to listen to the younger's question.

 **"I have this friend..."** Jisung started. **"He has a girlfriend but he started to have feelings for another person. What should he do?"**

Jisung wanted to avoid Chenle and keep his relationship with Lami but he also wanted to end his relationship with Lami and be with Chenle. He was indecisive with the two options, he doesn't want to hurt Lami but he also could not be with Chenle at the same time. Jisung almost wish if he could only have both Lami and Chenle to avoid hurting them both, but that's so wrong and so selfish of him. He could not love two people at the same time. And Jisung knows that his feelings for Chenle are stronger than his feelings for Lami. Maybe his feelings for Lami was just an affection because they know each other for very long as they're friends since they were young.

Asking Jaemin will help him what he should do.

 _Friend? Really? Aren't you referring to yourself though?_ Jaemin wanted to say those words but he will not. He respects Jisung's privacy. If the younger want to put it as his friend's problem then it'll be his friend's problem.

 **"Who does your friend likes more? His current girlfriend or the new one?"** Jaemin asked.

 **"He... he likes the new one more,"** Jisung answered. He was unsure at first whether he likes Lami more or he likes Chenle more.

 **"Then he should break up with his girlfriend then,"** said Jaemin.

 **"But his girlfriend will get hurt,"** said Jisung. **"He doesn't want that to happen."**

Jaemin raised his eyebrow, **"Are you kidding me? If he did not end their relationship then he will end up hurting the girl more. If he also keeps his relationship with the two of them then he will end up hurting both of them. He should leave one of them."**

**"Is that so?"**

Jaemin sighed as he stands up from his seat. He, then, move forward to Jisung and pat the lad's back, **"You're a smart person, Jisung, but you're definitely an idiot when it comes to relationship. What you should do is so obvious!"**

 **"I did not say it was me!"** Said Jisung, he sounds so defensive.

 **"Yeah, and dogs can talk,"** said Jaemin and then he walked out of the room. He remembered he has to go to the faculty room to get his papers.

 _Maybe it's true that a smart person becomes dumb, idiot, and stupid when it comes to his own feelings— and Jisung is the living proof._ Jaemin thought.

Jisung sort of realized what he has to do because of Jaemin's words. Maybe, he was right. He should really end his relationship with Lami.

He, then, felt his phone vibrate. It was a text message from Lami.

**_From:_ ** _Lami ❤_

**_Are you busy? Can we have a coffee today? I miss you_ **

Jisung then replied.

**_To:_ ** _Lami ❤_

**_Sure. Let's meet at the usual place._ **

He has to end his relationship with Lami as soon as possible or else she'll get hurt more. Jisung is going to end their relationship now.

WHEN JISUNG GOT inside the café Lami was already inside sipping on her iced coffee. Jisung sat down across from Lami.

 **"I already ordered a drink for you,"** said Lami, and she hand Jisung a hot coffee. She knows that Jisung is not a coffee fan, he prefers chocolate drink or fruit ade.

 **"Thank you,"** said Jisung and then he accepted the hot chocolate. It was a long silence between them and Lami just stared at the window.

 **"Lami, I have something to say to you,"** said Jisung, breaking the silence between them.

Lami suddenly became nervous. Jisung did not call her babe and he sounded serious. She feels like she did not want to hear whatever Jisung was going to say.

 **"What is it?"** Lami asked bravely.

 **"I... I'm sorry,"** said Jisung and he looked down. He was ashamed of himself but he had to do this. **"Let's break up now."**

Lami looked at Jisung as her tears start to form in her eyes. **"Why? We're fine just now. Why do we have to break up? Did I do something wrong?"**

Jisung shook his head slowly, **"I'm the reason why we have to end this now. I am really sorry."**

 **"Did you... Do you like someone else now?"** Lami asked bravely, she's hoping that this was not the case. But Jisung did not reply.

 **"I'm sorry,"** those are the only words that came out from Jisung's mouth.

 **"Since when?"** Lami asked as her tears fall but she immediately wiped it away.

 **"We're not in a relationship,"** said Jisung as his voice cracks. **"I realized that I'm falling for him lately."**

 _Him? It's a man then._ Lami thought. _I lose to a man._

Lami doesn't know what she prefers, she doesn't know what would hurt less— losing Jisung over a woman or losing him over a man? But either way, she knows she'd still get hurt.

 **"Why? Why do we have to end this? You can just avoid that person and you might forget what you're feeling for him,"** Lami insisted.

 **"I don't want to lie and fool you,"** said Jisung and then he heaved a deep breath. **"I want to be honest with you."**

 **"Can I request something?"** Lami asked and Jisung looked at him with teary eyes, he was also crying like her.

**"Can I kiss you for the last time?"**

_Please say yes._

Jisung slowly nodded, and he leaned closer to Lami and peck his last kiss to his childhood friend.

 **"Thank you,"** that was all Lami can say. She was thankful that Jisung did not wait long to say this, at least it'll save her heart from greater pain.

 **"We're still friends, right?"** Lami asked. **"It's all right for me to lose my boyfriend but not my best friend."**

Jisung chuckles and he smiled at her, **"Of course, I am still your best friend. I will always be your best friend."**

Chenle on the other hand saw Jisung kissed Lami from the window of his car. He was supposed to grab a coffee before he went to Renjun's house but he doesn't want to enter the café anymore.

He hates to see Jisung laughing and smiling at Lami but he could not do anything about it. Lami is Jisung's girlfriend and he's just his student.

 _Don't you dare laugh and smile at her after you respond to my_ _kisses_ _!_ Chenle thought as he clenched his fist in jealousy and frustration.

 **"Let's go now,"** said Chenle to his driver. **"I don't want to drink coffee anymore."**


	13. twelve

**"Are you serious when you asked if you could teach me to love you?"** Jisung asked Chenle over the phone. This was the first time he called the older. Jisung thought that Chenle would not pick up the phone but after the second ring, he immediately answered it.

Ending his relationship with Lami as lovers was really a good thing. His mind was at ease now and it makes him think clearly. Jisung felt sorry for hurting Lami, she was his best friend, and Jisung was so thankful at the same time because Lami was so understanding. Jisung was thankful that she did not get mad because he fell out of love.

 **"Why are you asking?"** Chenle asked. **"Why do you sound so serious?"**

 **"Just answer my question,"** said Jisung. **"Are you serious about it or not?"**

Chenle did not answer. Jisung could only hear a sigh over the phone. But after a few more seconds, Chenle finally spoke.

 **"Of course, I am serious about it,"** said Chenle. **"Do I look like I'm fucking fooling you?"**

Jisung smiled, **"I don't think you have to teach me how to love you."**

 **"What do you mean by that, Park Jisung?"** Asked Chenle as he raised his voice. Jisung is sure that Chenle is now confused and his confusion annoys him, too.

**"Because I already like you."**

**"What? Are you serious about that? Hey! Answer me! You fucker—"**

Jisung, then, end the call with a wide smile.

It's better to end the call now because Chenle's still confused about what he said and Jisung just wanted to get back to his childish pranks and stubbornness, even just a little bit.

 _It's nice to get back to him though._ Jisung thought. _Let's see if you can sleep peacefully after knowing that._

Jisung knows it was such a cunning way to indirectly confess his feelings to the older but the way Chenle confessed to him was also cunning, so they are just even. And besides, it was nice to sleep knowing that Chenle was currently confused and panicking inside his room right now, and he could not do anything about it because he couldn't go out to go to Jisung.

Jisung knows that Chenle would not stop calling him and bombarding him with text messages, so he turned his phone off. Jisung knows that Chenle would not come to his dorm at this hour because the ways are still flooded and it's still raining. Jisung just had no choice but to go to class earlier because the city mayor only canceled the class for preschool students until high school students. As a college student, Jisung needs to be waterproof.

JISUNG WOKE UP the next morning with a smile on his face. He was curious if Chenle slept and he wanted to see Chenle's reaction.

The weather was okay now. Jisung can see right through the window the sunlight and calm weather. He woke up today later than the usual time he usually got up from the bed.

Jisung went down from his bunk bed and went out of the room. Jaemin was not in his bed already, he must've been awake already. Although it's rare for Jaemin to wake up early.

When Jisung went out of the room his eyes widens as he saw an unexpected visitor in the living room.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked Chenle that is currently sitting at the couch of their dorm apartment. Chenle was wearing a simple white Armani shirt and a Gucci pants, and his hair was slightly disheveled, too.

 **"I woke up because he knocked very loud and hard. He was looking for you,"** said Jaemin as he yawned. He was still sleepy. **"I'm surprised you did not wake up."**

After almost two weeks of overthinking Jisung could not get a peaceful sleep. He had a hard time sleeping because of thinking about his feelings to Chenle and also thinking about Lami's feelings. But after breaking up with her, he was finally at ease. He slept so well last night to the point that a loud knock could not wake him up.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked Chenle again because the older did not answer him earlier. He kept on eyeing Jisung.

 **"How can you sleep well after saying that to me last night?"** Asked Chenle loudly. He could not believe that Jisung got the nerve to have a proper sleep when he barely had any because he kept on thinking about what Jisung said to him over the phone!

 **"Oh, did you sleep well?"** Jisung asked Chenle. He was obviously teasing the lad.

Chenle glared at him. **"Answer my question!"**

 **"What did I say last night? I don't remember any. Did we talk last night?"** Jisung was playing pretend. He just wanted to fool Chenle for a little bit more. He wanted to see Chenle's confused, irritated, and annoyed face in person, even though he already saw all of it, but the reasons are now different.

 **"You called me last night! You told me you like me!"** Said Chenle, his patience with Jisung is starting to wear thin.

Jisung, then, showed his phone screen to Jisung; revealing the call log yesterday.

 **"See, I did not call you,"** said Jisung. He deleted the call last night before he slept.

 **"What?"** Said Chenle. **"Then who called me?"**

Jisung shrug his shoulders that made Chenle glared at him more. **"I don't know."**

 **"Ehem, ehem,"** Jaemin cleared his throat before the conversation of the two gets too heated.

 **"I'll go back to our room now to get more sleep,"** said Jaemin as he faked his yawn and went back to his and Jisung's room.

 **"You sleep in the same as his?"** Asked Chenle as he points at the door of the room. He was surprised to see Jisung come out of it and Jaemin went in it.

Jisung nodded at Chenle and then he opened the fridge to drink some cold water. **"Why? Is there any problem with that?"**

 **"Why are you sleeping with him?"** Asked Chenle, he was slightly jealous that that guy was sleeping with Jisung every day. **"Have you guys did it?"**

Jisung almost choked from his water, good thing he spat it out at the sink. **"What? Are you crazy?!"**

He would never imagine being in a relationship with Jaemin! He and Jaemin are only friends, classmates, and dorm mates, and they will never be more than that.

 **"What? I'm just asking,"** said Chenle.

 **"I will never do it with him. We will never do it,"** said Jisung sharply. **"Even just thinking of it gives me creeps."**

Chenle, then, nodded slowly. _That's good to hear. I just wanted to make sure._

 **"So, let's back to my question. Why did you say that to me last night?"** Asked Chenle as he looked seriously at Jisung. **"Why did you tell me you like me? Are you playing with me and my feelings, you fucker? Are you two-timing now?"**

 **"Two-timing? I would never do that!"** Said Jisung.

 **"Really? So what do you call when a guy said that he likes me even if he already has a girlfriend? That's obviously two-timing!"** Said Chenle loudly and sharply.

**"If you're planning to be with me then you should end your —"**

**"I already ended it,"** Jisung cut Chenle mid-sentence that made Chenle's heart skip a beat.

 _What did I just hear?_ **"What did you say? Say that again."**

 **"I already ended our relationship. We broke up yesterday,"** said Jisung.

 **"I don't believe you! I just saw you kiss her yesterday at the café!"** Said Chenle.

 _You can't lie to me, Park Jisung._ Chenle thought.

 **"She requested it as our last kiss,"** said Jisung and then he placed his phone at the small table, showing Lami's phone number. **"Call her and ask her if we're still together if you think that I'm lying."**

 **"Then you really like me?"** Asked Chenle. He just wanted to make sure that he wasn't hearing or imagining things.

Jisung chuckles as he lean closer to Chenle.

 **"I like you, Chenle,"** said Jisung and then he peck a kiss to Chenle.

Chenle was stunned as his face gets red. This was the first time that Jisung did the first move at him. This was the first time that Jisung was the one who kissed him first.

And Chenle knows that he will never shut up about it. He will never shut up that Jisung. Kissed. Him. First!

" **Do that again, you fucker—"**

And Jisung, once again, kissed Chenle's lips but this time wasn't a peck anymore. It was a long, passionate kiss.

What a nice way to start their mornings. 


	14. thirteen

**"Thank you,"** Jisung said politely to the maid who brought drinks and snacks to Chenle's room while Chenle just ignored her existence and continue to read the paper that Jisung told him to read.

The maid bowed politely to Jisung and went out of the room quietly.

 **"Do I really have to read all of this?"** Asked Chenle with a frown, referring to the 30-page paper he was holding. It was printed and bound in a long white folder.

Jisung nodded slowly, **"You have to review for your midterm exams."**

As far as Jisung knows, Chenle was enrolled in a homeschool program of an international school. Chenle's taught online three times a week. They give him homework online, too. Thus, the reason why he needs a private tutor to teach him two times a week.

Jisung have read and studied all of Chenle's lesson for the whole semester, and with that, he was able to make a reviewer for Chenle.

 **"I don't have to review,"** said Chenle as he threw the 30-page reviewer softly at the desk. " **I will take the exam online, so it's easier to cheat. They would not know that I cheated because it's online!"**

Jisung glared at Chenle. He got his hopes high. He thought that Chenle will take his studies seriously because they are in a relationship. He better watch Chenle take the exam to make sure that he would not cheat.

 **"You will not cheat,"** Jisung said sharply and Chenle pouts.

 **"Why not? It's easier to do that,"** said Chenle. **"Also, it's hard to analyze and memorize all of this! It's a lot."**

 **"Be glad that you are homeschooled. It means that you have more time to review and study your lessons because the study material was given in advance. You have three weeks to review,"** lectured Jisung. **"While us, who's going to school, have to wait until the professor finished his entire lesson for the term to make our reviewer."**

Chenle rolled his eyes. _Here he goes again! Lecturing me about my privileges!_

 **"I understand that but this is too much to absorb,"** said Chenle.

 **"You can take it slowly. You don't have to study and memorize all this today. Study the first 10 pages this week, then the other next 10 pages next week, and the last 10 pages on the third week,"** said Jisung.

 **"And besides, I'll help you review. I won't let you review alone,"** said Jisung.

 **"Really? You will help me review?"** Asked Chenle, looking like a polite puppy at Jisung.

Jisung nodded slowly, **"Of course. I'm your tutor, so I have to help you study. It's my job."**

Chenle frowned and threw the reviewer to Jisung. **"Tss."**

 _He did not even exert any effort to be romantic!_ Chenle thought. He expected that Jisung would help him to review because he was his boyfriend, not his tutor! But maybe, Jisung was just doing his job properly.

Jisung's lips formed a smile seeing Chenle frown. He, then, pinched Chenle's cheeks. **"And also because I'm your smart boyfriend. I will not let you fail your subjects."**

 **"Really?"** Asked Chenle as his face turn red.

Jisung nodded, **"Yes. So read that now then I'll teach you next Saturday. We will do a lot of reading for the next three weeks."**

Chenle nodded at Jisung and he went back to read the reviewer. Chenle sighed, seeing a lot of words makes him dizzy. _How could Jisung read an entire book and lesson for a day?_

He really admires Jisung's reading skills. But he has no choice but to read this, so Chenle focused himself to read the first 10 pages over and over again.

Jisung, on the other hand, was doing his research on his laptop. He has a lot of pending homework to do. It all piled up last week and he could not do it because he was busy thinking of Chenle and Lami, his mind was too clouded to even manage to do his homework. But now that everything was settled, his mind starts to function again and he can now do his homework without getting distracted and sidetracked.

After reading for an hour, Jisung's eyes are already tired because of reading too much on his laptop. He did not manage to take his eyes off it for the entire hour. He, then, blinked and started to take his eyes off it, giving it a rest.

He saw Chenle looks sleepy while reading the reviewer he made. Chenle's eyelids were drooping and his head follows, and when he realized that he was falling asleep he would shake his head to remove his sleepiness, but failed to do so as his eyelids and head keeps on dropping.

 _Cute._ Jisung thought as he watched his boyfriend. _Maybe I should give him a break._

Jisung stood up from his chair and stretched his arms to the air. He moved towards Chenle and snatch the reviewer from the older.

 **"Wait, I'm still reading it,"** said Chenle, trying to get back the reviewer from Jisung.

 **"Reading it or sleeping on it?"** Teased Jisung.

 **"I am reading it!"** Said Chenle in a defensive tone.

Jisung chuckled, **"Take a break. Give your eyes a rest. And besides, you're already sleepy."**

 **"I am not sleepy!"** Denied Chenle even though he knows himself that he kept on falling asleep.

 **"Really? That's why you keep banging your head on the desk,"** Jisung teased the older again. Chenle did not respond, he crossed his arms and pout.

Jisung touched Chenle's forehead and massage it gently, **"Your forehead's already red. Doesn't it hurt?"**

Chenle shook his head. He did not notice that his forehead was already red. He also doesn't feel any pain.

Jisung hissed lowly.

 **"Come here,"** said Jisung and he tapped his legs. Chenle stood up to his chair and sat on Jisung's lap and hugged the younger.

 _Ahh, he feels so warm._ Chenle thought as he hugged Jisung tighter.

Jisung kept on massaging the older's red forehead. **"Take a nap. I'll just wake you up."**

Chenle slowly nodded as he closed his eyes. He, then, started to fall asleep in Jisung's embrace.

After a few minutes, Chenle felt a gentle tap in his arms. **"Wake up now, baby."**

_Wake up? I want to sleep more._

Chenle did not respond, instead he hugged Jisung tighter. **"Let me sleep more."**

Chenle felt Jisung sighed deeply. He then felt that someone gently tap his arms once again.

 **"Wake up or else I'll drop you,"** said Jisung, threatening him.

Chenle forced himself to wake up, he's now annoyed at him. He glared at Jisung.

 **"I want to sleep more!"** Chenle blurted.

 **"You have taken a nap for 30 minutes already. It's time to go back to study,"** said Jisung but Chenle remained glaring at him.

 _I need to tame him._ Jisung thought then he kissed the tip of Chenle's nose. Chenle was flustered, his face turned red. He did not expect that the younger will kiss him in the nose.

 **"Fine, I'll review,"** said Chenle with a low voice.

 **"But are you gonna be here tomorrow?"** Asked Chenle before he started reading the reviewer.

Jisung shakes his head, **"My next session is on Saturday. Also, I have a tutor with my other student tomorrow, so I can't go hear**."

Chenle raised his eyebrow, **"I told you to drop them and focus on me!"**

 **"I am focused on you,"** said Jisung. **"I'll tutor them until this semester end."**

 **"Are they harmless?"** Asked Chenle.

**"What do you mean harmless?"**

**"They're not flirting at you, right?"** Asked Chenle. He wants to make sure that no students of Jisung would try to seduce him. He does not care if those are younger than Jisung. Jisung's his and his alone!

Jisung chuckled and then he reassured his boyfriend, **"Jealous, eh? They never tried to flirt or seduce me. You're the only one who did that."**

 **"It's better to make sure!"** Said Chenle.

 **"If they tried to, I'll tell you,"** said Jisung.

 **Maybe I should go with Jisung tomorrow.** Chenle thought. He will guard what's his!


	15. fourteen

Jisung was on his way to the Basic Education building to go to his student. His student was in Grade 6 already, and they'll have their session at the Basic Ed. Library.

Jisung have to walk for 10 minutes to go there because the building was quite far from the college building.

When Jisung got there, he climbed up to the stairs to go to the 5th floor. Every student does this every day because there was no elevator in the building unlike the college building, but there are slides to go down easier— the slides are made for the preschool students and elementary students in the building.

Jisung had a hard time going home last night from Chenle's house. Chenle kept on insisting that he should stay there, but of course, he could not do that. He had to go back to his dorm. Fortunately, Chenle did not threw a hissy fit last night but Jisung had to shower him with kisses and hugs before he went home because Chenle got sulky.

When he got inside the library, he saw his student sitting at a small desk— it was small enough for a kid and, fortunately, he could fit in the chair. Jisung's 11-year-old student was sitting quietly while reading a storybook.

 **"Did you wait long?"** Jisung asked Mina, his student, as he sat beside her. He then placed his bag on the floor.

Mina, Jisung's Grade 6 student, shook her head and smiled that showed her eye smile, **"I just got here, Oppa."**

 **"What are you reading?"** Jisung asked.

Mina happily showed him the book she was reading, **"The Hunchback of Notre-Dame! I just started reading it though."**

 _A Victor Hugo story._ Jisung thought. It was just right for Mina to read that story because the Lexile level of the story was just right for her age. But Jisung does not recommend Mina to watch the Disney animation of the movie, it was too scary for children. He saw a lot of children cried because of the movie. It was better to make them read the book.

 **"Put that away now. We'll start on studying now,"** said Jisung.

Mina excelled in a lot of subjects, especially in Reading and Writing, but her grades on Mathematics was not high as her other grades. It's just the average. For Jisung, it was okay for Mina to have that grade but for the kid's parents it was low, 85 was low for them. At the age of 11, they are already pressuring the kid to have high grades. He felt sorry for Mina. That's why Jisung makes their study session more fun and enjoyable, to doesn't stress Mina on studying, and to remember that Math is a subject that she can enjoy.

 **"You have homework on math today, right?"** Jisung asked. **"Should we do them now?"**

Mina, then, chortled lowly. **"I forgot my math notebook at the house. Unnie is just on her way here to bring them."**

Jisung nodded, **"It's okay. We can wait for her."**

 **"Oppa, can I continue reading?"** Mina asked. She was so eager to continue reading the story.

But before Jisung could nod, he got distracted when someone approached them and pulled the chair in front of them and sat on it. It was Chenle.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked. He did not expect that Chenle would come in the middle of his tutor session.

 **"I'm just checking whether your student will try to flirt. I'm just guarding what's mine,"** said Chenle and then he glared at Mina. Mina suddenly shrank from her seat as she clung tightly to Jisung and snuck her small face under Jisung's arms. She was scared of Chenle.

 **"Stop it! You're scaring the kid!"** Jisung blurted.

Chenle, then, diverted his glare to Jisung.

 **"I'm not doing anything,"** said Chenle, acting innocent.

Jisung rolled his eyes and then he heaved a deep breath.

 **"Sit properly, Mina,"** said Jisung to Mina who clinging to his arms like she was holding to her dear life.

 **"He's scary,"** said Mina, almost a whisper but it's audible so Jisung could still hear it.

 **"This Oppa is scary,"** said Mina as she pointed at Chenle who has his arms crossed.

 **"He looks scary but he won't eat you,"** said Jisung. **"Jisung Oppa will protect you from him**."

Chenle then raised his eyebrow. _Do I look like a fucking monster to this kid?_

 **"Really?"** Asked Mina and Jisung nodded at her while smiling.

Mina carefully sat properly. She trusts Jisung that he would protect her from Chenle. For her, Chenle was the Oppa she would never approach because she's scared that he might do something bad at her.

The door of the library opened and it showed a familiar figure.

 **"Unnie!"** Mina greeted the woman who just entered the library. She now felt safer because she had two people who would protect her from Chenle. Her Jisung Oppa and Lami Unnie.

Chenle glared at Lami who's coming towards their direction.

 **"I'm sorry I'm late,"** said Lami. She was Mina's older sister. **"I had to run errands before I go here."**

Chenle doesn't say a word and he glared at Lami who did not even look at him. Lami's attention was only on Mina and Jisung.

 **"Here's your notebook,"** said Lami, and then she pulled out a green notebook from her bag and placed it on the desk.

 **"Thank you,"** said Jisung as he smiled at Lami which made Chenle's temper rise. Chenle's now jealous.

 _Why does he have to smile at her?!_ Chenle irritatedly asked himself. He doesn't like that Jisung was smiling at his ex-girlfriend.

 **"Don't look at me like that,"** said Lami to Chenle when she noticed how Chenle glares at him. If looks could only kill, Lami was sure that she would be dead by now.

 **"Can you stop looking at my sister like that?"** Mina asked Chenle. She was now brave enough to talk to Chenle because she had two people who would protect her from him.

**"Shut up, you little—"**

**"Chenle!"** Jisung called out Chenle loudly to stop him from cussing in front of the kid.

 **"Please go out. You're just scaring the kid,"** said Jisung to Chenle. Chenle had to go now or else Mina won't be able to study peacefully and she might even learn how to cuss because of him.

 **"But—"** before Chenle can even rebut, Jisung cut him mid-sentence.

 **"Let's talk later. But as of now, can you leave? We have to study,"** said Jisung.

Chenle angrily stood up from his chair and marched out of the library. He was pissed. He was annoyed. He was mad at Jisung. How could he make him go out of the library while his stupid ex-girlfriend was still inside?! He better not try to flirt with Lami or else he might do something unpleasant. Chenle could always watch the CCTV footage inside the library because he had the authority, he had the benefit because they are one of the major investors in this university.

Chenle stood outside of the library, he pinned his back against the wall and wait for the study session to be done. But shortly after, the door of the library opened. It's Lami.

 **"Stop looking at me like that,"** said Lami. Chenle was glaring at him.

She doesn't understand why the lad keeps on glaring at her. He was glaring at him during their first meeting at the mall and now he was still glaring at her.

 **"Tss,"** hissed Chenle as he rolled his eyes and he looked at Lami, bored.

 **"Jisung likes you and you also like him, right?"** Asked Lami calmly.

 **"So what?"** Asked Chenle sharply.

 **"Can you calm down?"** Asked Lami. **"Geez. I won't try to take him away from you, so you can now be in peace."**

Chenle did not respond. He just looked at Lami, but unlike before, he wasn't glaring.

 **"Jisung and I are just best friends.** **Although I still haven't moved on from him, I will never try to get him back,"** said Lami.

 **"Good. It's good to be clear,"** said Chenle sharply. **"If you ever try to get him back, I swear you won't like what I'm going to do."**

Lami sighed, **"Calm down, will you? Jisung will never leave you. Trust his love for you."**

Lami, then, walked down to the stairs. Leaving Chenle who was still standing. It gave him time to think and reflect on his actions earlier.

After a few minutes, the door of the library opened once again. It was Jisung.

 **"I'm just checking you here. Mina was still solving there,"** said Jisung.

Jisung slowly wrapped his arms around Chenle and hugged him tightly. **"I'm sorry I raised my voice."**

 **"I understand,"** said Chenle with a low voice. **"I kinda become rude there. I almost curse in front of kid."**

 **"Stop being jealous. I'm only yours,"** Jisung reassured Chenle. **"Lami and I are just friends. We aren't talking that much lately because she was distancing herself from me to move on. You have nothing to worry about."**

Chenle slowly nodded, **"I know. We talked awhile ago."**

Jisung cupped his cheeks, **"So stop being jealous, okay?"**

Chenle nodded as he smile at Jisung.

Chenle thought that maybe he should control his temper. He was afraid that Jisung might leave him because of his bad temper. He was afraid that Jisung might have enough and leave him because of his temper.

Chenle will take it slowly. It will be hard but he knows he can do it.


	16. fifteen

"Hey! Give that back to me!" Said Chenle as Jisung snatched his phone that he was hiding under the desk.

Jisung sighed, "How many phones do you have?"

This was the 4rth phone he confiscated from Chenle. Three weeks had passed and today is the day of Chenle's midterm exam and Jisung was doing everything he could to prevent Chenle from cheating, but he kept on seeing a phone under the desk.

"You've review well, so I'm sure that you can answer all the questions. You don't have to try to cheat," said Jisung.

On the entire three weeks, they did nothing but to review. Jisung believed that he already memorized the entire lesson Chenle had for the whole term because of how hard they'd review. Jisung even asked Chenle some questions about it between their phone calls. He made a sample exam for Chenle to answer and the lad did well, so he does not understand why Chenle was so nervous when he does not have anything to worry about the exam.

"But what if I get a mental block and forget everything we'd review?" Asked Chenle worriedly.

This was the first time he would take his studies seriously after a long time. That's why he was worried that he might forget everything he studied and do poorly.

"You won't, okay? Have a faith in yourself," said Jisung as he cupped Chenle's cheeks and pecked a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "You did well on the sample exam I made and there's a huge possibility that you will perfect this exam."

"Don't say that! You just make me more nervous," said Chenle and then he pouts.

"Okay, let's make a deal to make you focus while taking the exam," said Jisung.

"What deal?" Asked Chenle. He was curious about what Jisung's going to say.

"If you did not cheat while taking the exam then I'll owe you a favor. If you did well on the exam then I'll owe you another favor, so I'll owe you two favors in total," said Jisung. "You can ask me anything and I'll do it."

"You'll do anything?" Asked Chenle for reassurance. Jisung's proposal is so good, even if he did not score well as long as he didn't cheat Jisung will still owe him a favor.

Jisung nodded, "Yes, everything."

"Except anything sexual," Jisung added when Chenle smiled sheepishly at him. He's sure that Chenle was thinking of something like that.

"What? Why?" Chenle asked disappointedly.

"It's too early for that kind of things, and stop being a pervert," said Jisung.

"Then your proposal doesn't make any sense if you can't do that kind of favor," said Chenle as he rested his back on his chair.

"Hey, you can ask other things instead. I'm sure I can do them or I can buy them if it's a material thing," said Jisung.

Chenle looked at Jisung, "Even make out? I can't ask you that?"

Jisung sighed. He gave up, Chenle would not stop asking him until he gives in. "Fine, we can make out but that's it."

"Okay! That's why first favor!" Said Chenle happily.

"You did not even start on taking the exam!" Said Jisung. Chenle outsmart him again.

"I will not cheat, so I automatically have one favor already. You better ready yourself because I won't let you go out of this room without making out with me," said Chenle.

"Also, brace yourself because I'll surely ace this exam!" Chenle added confidently. His nervous self was now nowhere to be found.

Jisung gulped. He made a bad choice of making a deal with Chenle. He now regretted proposing that deal to Chenle.

"Don't you dare take back what you said," said Chenle in a warning tone.

"I won't!" Said Jisung. He would not take back what he just said, as if Chenle would let him.

The exam started and Chenle was taking it seriously. He only had a pen, paper, pencil, and a calculator on his desk aside from his laptop. Jisung was silently watching him behind the screen. He saw the questions flashed on the screen and it was pretty much the same as the sample questionnaire he made a few days ago. Jisung was confident that Chenle will ace this as long as he would not get a mental block.

Chenle stretched his arms in the air. After 2 hours, he was finally done taking the exam.

"Good job. You did well," said Jisung. He saw Chenle's answers and he was sure that Chenle got most of the questions right, but he does not have the right to check it though. After a week, Chenle's professors in the program would finally give him the midterm scores and Chenle's final grades for this term.

"I know," said Chenle confidently with a smirk. "Now, I want my payment."

"What payment?" Asked Jisung as he slowly walk back from Chenle. He thought that Chenle would already forgot about the deal because of how focused he was while taking the exam but he was wrong! Chenle remembered it all.

"The deal, baby," said Chenle as he moved forward to Jisung.

Before Jisung could even run out of the room, Chenle held his hands tightly and sat on his lap. "Don't you dare break your deal. You're the one who proposed it."

"I'm not," said Jisung. He was telling himself that he should get used to this, Chenle was wild since day one and he may even get wilder because they are already together.

"It's good to be clear," said Chenle and then he pressed his lips against Jisung.

The younger gladly welcomed his lips and kissed the older back. Their kisses got deeper, they were nibbling each other's lips. Chenle's hands entered Jisung's shirt and traveled on the younger's upper body while Jisung's hands were holding his thighs gently.

Jisung, then, let go of Chenle's kisses and went down to kiss the older's neck. Chenle looked up as he closed his eyes to give the younger more access. Jisung plants soft and wet kisses to the older's neck which turns on Chenle more. Jisung, then, starts to suck the older's soft, pale skin, leaving a visible red mark in it that made Chenle let out a soft moan.

"I..." Chenle can't continue what we wanted to say, he was driven crazy by Jisung's kisses. Instead, he touched the hem of his shirt to take it off. He felt so hot, he wanted to take off his clothes. He was about to take his shirt off when Jisung suddenly stopped kissing him and held his hands who are holding to the hem of his shirt.

"We're just making out, let's not go any further. Don't you dare take this off, Zhong Chenle," or less I might lose my control.

Jisung had a hard time controlling himself and if Chenle dares to take his shirt he might completely lose his control. They have to stop now before Chenle got completely drowned in their kisses and before he lose his control completely.

"YOUNG MASTER, YOUR mother wants to see you. She was at the balcony," said the maid loudly after she knocked three times at Chenle's door.

Chenle lazily get up from his bed. Jisung was currently at his house doing his research and Chenle does not want to disturb him so he's not texting or calling him.

Chenle walked boredly to his mother who was having her afternoon tea and cookies at the balcony.

"Why are you looking for me?" Asked Chenle. "Is it about my grades?"

As far as Chenle knows, his grades would be given today. It was impossible that he got low grades because he was certain that he did well this semester, courtesy to Jisung.

"No," said Mrs. Zhong calmly. "It's about Jisung and you."

Chenle's heartbeat fasten as his nervousness rise. His parents does not know anything about his relationship with Jisung. He plans to keep it a secret for now but he would tell it to them after he makes sure that his parents are fine with him breaking their damned family rule.

"What about us?" Asked Chenle.

"Stop playing with him. I know what you're doing, son. But I admire Jisung for still tutoring you despite being in a relationship with you," said Mrs. Zhong. She thought that Chenle was in a relationship with Jisung because he thought that Jisung may stop tutoring him if they're in a relationship.

Playing with him?

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm in a serious relationship with him. I am not playing him. He's not my past time. And I did not plan to be in a relationship with him because of this tutoring," said Chenle bravely. He doesn't have any plan to deny his relationship with Jisung.

Mrs. Zhong was stunned in her seat because of what she heard. She, then, put down her cup of tea at the table slowly and look at Chenle.

"Don't make me laugh, Chenle," said Mrs. Zhong. She can't believe that her son dared to break the family rule. "End your relationship with him as soon as possible."

"I will not!" Said Chenle sharply to his mother. "It's just a stupid rule from a long time ago, stop following it!"

"I said what I said! End your relationship with him and I'll find a suitable partner for you," said Mrs. Zhong firmly.

Chenle clenched his fist in anger and he walked out of the room. He doesn't think of coming back inside his room, instead he went out of the mansion. Some guards tried to stop him from going out but he threatened them that he will fire them from their job.

He will go to Jisung's place. He's afraid that his parents might lock him in this house if he don't leave now.

Since Chenle doesn't know how to drive a car, he took a taxi on the way to Jisung's dorm apartment. When he got there, he knocked hurriedly.

Jisung opened the door and Chenle hugged him tightly. Jisung was taken aback. Why Chenle looked like he'll cry any moment from now? Why Chenle went to his place? He wants to ask a lot of questions but he decided not to, he caressed the lad's back instead to help Chenle calm down.

"Can I stay here for tonight?" Asked Chenle after he calmed down.

Jisung nodded as he looked at Chenle worriedly, "What happened? Did you run away from home?"

Chenle shook his head. He would not tell Jisung what he and his mother talked about. He'll keep it a secret for now until he found a solution. He wants to be with Jisung for now.

"I just feel like going to you," said Chenle as he smiled at the younger.

"You're lying. You can't fool me," said Jisung.

"It's true. I just missed you so much," said Chenle. "Don't you miss me too?"

"Of course, I missed you," said Jisung. He won't force Chenle to tell him his problem to him. He's contented that Chenle went to him to make himself feel better.

"You can stay in my room. I'll just finish my research," said Jisung.

"Is Jaemin here?" Asked Chenle when he noticed that Jisung's dorm mate wasn't around.

Jisung shook his head, "He's at the mall. He'll probably be back after an hour or two."

Chenle nodded and he went to Jisung's room, leaving the lad to do his research peacefully. He scanned the small room. There are two cabinets on each side, the one is gray while the other one was white. The gray one was obviously Jisung's because he saw the younger's ID hanging on one of the cabinet's door.

Chenle climbed up to Jisung's bed and lie there. It's not as soft as his bed but he feels more comfortable and at ease in here. He feels safer here.

Chenle did not think that he would run away from home. Yes, he rebelled a lot but he did not expect that he'll come at this point. A person like him who did not take things seriously, a person like him who shouted and cursed a lot, a person like him who always pulled childish pranks on his tutors— run away from home because he's afraid that he might never see Jisung again because his parents will surely do anything to end their relationship.

Chenle was sure of one thing, he was the happiest when he was with Jisung and he did not want to let go of that happiness. He would keep it as long as he can. He would not let anyone take away his happiness, his Jisung, even if it was his own parents.

All of a sudden, Chenle's phone started to ring. He reached his phone from his pocket to see who's calling. It was his cousin Renjun.

"Hey," said Chenle the moment he picked up the call.

"Where are you now? Why did you run from home?" Renjun asked. He was worried about his cousin.

"I'm at Jisung's place. Please, don't tell them," said Chenle. He trust Renjun, that's why he told him where he was.

"I won't," said Renjun. "But why did you run away?"

"I... Mom discovered our relationship. He wants me to end it," said Chenle lowly. He said it as low as he can, he doesn't want Jisung to hear it. "She said Jisung doesn't suit me... maybe because Jisung does not come from a rich family. It's all because of that damn rule."

He heard Renjun scoffed from the other line, "Jisung does not come from a rich family? Don't make me laugh. Their family is richer and more powerful than ours!"

Renjun knows Jisung longer, so he knows him better than Chenle.

"What do you mean?" Chenle asked. He's confused as to what Renjun was saying. How could Jisung be rich if he was living in this crappy dorm when he can afford to buy his own place and tutor several people to earn money?

"Jisung is the son and only heir of the Park Empire. He started living alone two years ago to be independent and he did not accept any help from his parents. His parents just let him do what he wants," said Renjun. "So go back to your house and tell this to your mother."

And because of what Renjun said, Chenle felt a spark of hope that his parents will accept their relationship.

But before anything else, he had to hit Jisung for not telling him about his family. He made him nervous and run away from home for nothing!


	17. sixteen

Chenle went out of Jisung's room. He saw the younger looking at the laptop, typing his research seriously. Chenle, then, hit the younger's head.

Jisung looked at Chenle. **"What is it for?"**

Jisung stopped from typing and he caressed his head who was now in pain because of Chenle.

 **"Why you didn't tell me that you an heir?"** Chenle asked the younger. **"You made me run away from home for nothing."**

Jisung closed his laptop and put it down, and then he looked at Chenle.

 **"So, you really ran away from home. My guess was right,"** said Jisung.

 **"You didn't believe what I said?"** Asked Chenle.

Jisung nodded. **"That is not something you would do. I don't think you would come here for nothing."**

 **"So, why did you ran away from home?"** Asked Jisung.

 **"You know the rule, right? I've told you about it. Mom found out about us. She told me that I should end my relationship with you and she will find a suitable partner for me. I got scared that they would lock me up there and I won't see you anymore, so I ran away and went here,"** said Chenle.

 **"Do you want me to talk to your parents?"** asked Jisung.

Chenle shook his head. **"I'll talk to them first. Maybe they'll accept it now because of your family. So, tell me why you didn't tell me about your family?"**

Jisung held Chenle's waist and pulled the lad closer to him, and Jisung clung to Chenle. **"I forgot. Also, my family background doesn't really matter."**

 **"It matters to my family!"** said Chenle, he was slightly sulky.

 **"If you told me about it then I wouldn't have to run away, and also my parents wouldn't tell me to end our relationship,"** said Chenle.

 **"I wouldn't dare to be with you if I knew that I don't have what it takes to be with you,"** said Jisung confidently.

 **"Tsk. Then you should've told me sooner!"** said Chenle. **"You got me troubled."**

Jisung pulled Chenle in a tight hug, **"Stop being sulky about it."**

Chenle did not utter a word and he hugged the younger back. He was glad that the problem was now fixed. His parents would finally accept their relationship.

 **"Do you want to meet my parents?"** Asked Jisung suddenly.

 **"Your parents? Will they like me?"** Asked Chenle.

Chenle was curious about what they were like. Would they be like his parents who prioritized their work, doesn't have time for their child, and someone who prioritized an old family rule over their child's happiness? Are they also stern and haughty like his parents? Chenle doesn't know the answer to his own questions. He did not have a single idea about Jisung's parents. He realized that he did not know anything because Jisung never told him anything about them.

Jisung nodded, **"If I like you it means they'll like you too."**

Chenle didn't respond. He was nervous. What if they didn't like him?

 **"Don't be nervous. Just brace yourself because they're quite... wild,"** said Jisung.

 **"Wild? What do you mean wild?"** asked Chenle, his nervousness worsen.

 **"See it for yourself,"** said Jisung. **"I'll just text Jaemin Hyung to inform him that I'll go home tonight."**

Jisung reached his phone on the table and texted Jaemin.

**_To:_ ** _Jaemin Hyung_

_**I'll go back home tonight. I'm with Chenle.** _

After a few minutes, Jaemin replied that made Jisung's face reddened.

**_From:_ ** _Jaemin Hyung_

_**Use protection! Invite me to the wedding!** _

_This hyung... really._ Jisung thought.

The two went out of the cafe and took a taxi to go Jisung's home. Jisung's house wasn't that far from the dorm apartment. In fact, their subdivision was 15 minutes drive away from the dorm apartment. When they got off the taxi, Chenle saw a big mansion. He was in awe. Jisung's house was bigger than theirs!

 **"Why did you move out?"** Chenle curiously asked.

 **"To be independent, to experience what normal people should experience,"** said Jisung as he opened the gate. **"And also, I hate it when people discredit my achievements just because I came from a wealthy and powerful family. They always thought that I achieved those because of my family's wealth."**

 **"Why aren't you calling the maids to open the gate?"** Chenle asked when Jisung opened the gate. The two are now walking to go to the mansion's door, which Chenle estimated would take an 8-minute walk.

 **"Nah, my parents are kinda childish. If I called to open the gate, they would make the maids lock it and made me climb the gate,"** said Jisung that made Chenle chuckles. His nervousness somewhat lessens because of this. He did not expect that Jisung's parents are like that because Jisung was a quiet and serious person. Who would have thought that Jisung has a childish parents?

Jisung opened the door and a man in his mid-40s suddenly ran towards him and hugged him.

 **"My son finally remembered that he has a family! Jisung's back! Bring out all the expensive kitchenware and cook a feast!"** The man said loudly as if he was crying, while Jisung has a serious expression and he looks so... done.

 **"Dad, stop being overdramatic,"** said Jisung as he pulled out from the hug.

 **"My son doesn't love me anymore! Bring back the all the expensive kitchenware and make him eat dog food for dinner!"** said Jisung's father loudly once again and Jisung just heave a deep breath.

 **"Dad... really- stop being overdramatic. I'm with someone. You're embarrassing me,"** said Jisung.

 **"Someone? Who? Where?"** Jisung's father asked continuously as tried to find who was with Jisung.

 **"Oh, there you are. Hello,"** said Jisung's father when he found Chenle hiding at Jisung's back.

 **"H-hello,"** said Chenle, stuttering. He was nervous even if Jisung's father looks friendly.

 **"Don't be scared,"** said Jisung.

 **"Jisung finally went home after a year!"** the lady said as he walked towards Jisung.

She, then, hit Jisung's head. **"You punk, you only remember us once in a while."**

 **"Mom! Aww,"** said Jisung as he caressed his head who must've hurt.

Chenle quietly watched Jisung's mother and father _. So, this is what he meant when he said that they are wild._

 **"Oh, hello there,"** said Jisung's mother as he approached Chenle and pulled him for a hug.

 **"You are Jisung's boyfriend, aren't you?"** His mom asked with a smile, and Chenle shyly nodded.

 **"How did you know?"** Jisung asked. He haven't told them about Chenle. He was surprised at how they found out that he was his boyfriend.

 **"Of course, we knew,"** said Jisung's mom proudly and confidently.

 **"Now that you are here, come here. I'll show you something,"** said Jisung's mom and he pulled Chenle away from Jisung.

Jisung tried to stop his mother but then his father clung onto him. **"I missed my baby boy so much."**

 **"Dad, I swear to God, stop calling me baby boy!"** said Jisung. When will his father stop calling him that? He doesn't know. He's now regretting that he came back home.

 **"What is this?"** asked Chenle when he and Jisung's mother entered a room. He was puzzled why Jisung's mother pulled him away to a room.

The room was big, just like his room, but this looks like a kid's room. Everything was pink. The bed was pink and has a lacy bed sheet and pillow sheets. There are a lot of pastel-colored stuff toys and dolls.

 **"Well..."** said Jisung's mother as she smiled sheepishly. **"This used to be Jisung's room when he was younger."**

 **"What? Jisung's room?!"** Chenle asked. He was surprised.

How could be this Jisung's room? This looks so girly!

 **"Don't mention to him that I showed you this room!"** said Jisung's mother. " **Since you are Jisung's boyfriend, I thought that it'll be better to show you this room. Also, Jisung hated this room. When he moved out to a different room he told me to get rid of everything here, but of course, I didn't! I put all my effort here!"**

 **"Woah. This is amazing,"** said Chenle.

Chenle now have more things to tease to Jisung. Even just thinking of a kid Jisung to sleep, play, and study here was already funny! What more to see a grown-up Jisung sleep here? Chenle swear to himself that he will make Jisung sleep in here tonight! He could not wait to see the younger sleep in this girly room.

 _Should I make him wear something pink tonight?_ Chenle thought as he silently giggle at the side.

 **"I always wanted a daughter, but sadly I got a son. It's such a waste if I'll throw the stuff I bought for a baby girl, so I made Jisung wear them," s** aid Jisung's mother as she giggles.

 _Jisung wore a skirt?_ Now, Chenle couldn't stop imagining Jisung wearing feminine clothes.

 **"Wanna see them?** " Jisung's mother asked as she smiles widely and Chenle gladly nodded.

Jisung's mother opened a drawer and grabbed a thick photobook. The photobook has a label in it. It was Jisung's name.

 **"Come here. Sit here beside me,"** said Jisung's mother as she tapped the vacant chair beside her.

Chene, then, sat beside her. Jisung's mother opened the photobook. The first pages are all normal baby pictures. It was just Jisung wearing plain white baby clothes.

 **"See how small he is? I never thought that he will grow tall,"** said Jisung's mother. Then, she flipped the photobook to the next page. It now shows a kid wearing a pink dress with a ribboned headband in his head.

 **"You see how beautiful he is!"** said Jisung's mother. **"I really have an amazing photography skills!"**

Chenle's eyes are now glued to the baby picture of Jisung wearing a dress and a headband. He estimated that Jisung was around 3 years old when the photo was taken. How could a boy look this pretty? If he didn't know that Jisung is a boy he wouldn't believe that it was him at the photo.

 **"Can I have this photo?"** said Chenle, pointing at Jisung's photo wearing a dress.

Jisung's mother nodded, **"You can have all of it! I duplicated all the photos."**

 **"Just keep it a secret to him, Chenle. He hates these photos,"** said Jisung's mother. **"This is a secret between us, okay?"**

Before Chenle could nod, the door of the room opened.

**"Mom! How could you show this room to-"**

**"Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to,"** Jisung' mom apologized. But she looks unapologetic. She was still all smiles.

 **"Fine, fine. I'll just go down to cook dinner. Talk with each other for a while,"** said Jisung's mom as she walked out of the room.

 **"Park Jisung, are you really my boyfriend or my... girlfriend?"** Chenle teased Jisung. He was smiling widely, and Jisung glared at him.

**"Don't you dare bring up that-"**

**"Maybe you're hiding skirts and dresses in your closet. Should I see them?"** Chenle teased once again.

Chenle just kept on teasing the younger who does not even say anything to stop him. Jisung just kept on glaring at him. He wanted to be pissed at him but he couldn't. He was neither pissed or annoyed. Maybe because he was this whipped at Chenle.

**"Should I call you Princess Jisung now?"**

Jisung, then, moved toward Chenle, and then he held Chenle's wrists. **"Should I prove to you that I'm a man?"**

Before Chenle could even protest, Jisung have pressed his lips against the older.


	18. seventeen

Chenle woke up from a ringtone coming from his phone. His body was aching, especially his lower part. Jisung did not stop last night until he proved himself that he was indeed a man, thus, resulting to his aching body and Jisung who was sleeping soundly beside him. They are currently at Jisung's old room, the pink and girly one.

Chenle lazily reached his phone at the nightstand and picked up the call. It was Renjun.

 **"Renjun..."** Said Chenle, he was still a little groggy.

 **"Are you at Jisung's house? Can you come here? I have a bad feeling about this,"** said Renjun fastly. As if he was rushing something and he was panicking.

 **"What?"** Asked Renjun. His mind could not still function properly because he just woke up. **"Can you say it slowly? I don't understand."**

 **"Can you come here at the restaurant? My whole family is here, your parents are here, too— they told me to contact you and make you come here,"** said Renjun. **"I wasn't supposed to follow them but I have a bad feeling about this. Can you come here?"**

 **"I... What are you doing there?"** Asked Chenle as he rubbed his eyes and yawn.

 **"I don't know... They said we're going to meet someone important. They did not say who. My parents are also not saying anything to me,"** said Renjun. **"Go here, please."**

 **"Okay, okay. I'll go there. I'll just get dressed,"** said Chenle and then he stood up.

 **"Who's that?"** Asked Jisung with his eyes still closed. He woke up because he heard Chenle's voice.

 **"It was Renjun. He wanted me to come to the restaurant,"** said Chenle.

 **"You'll go?"** Asked Jisung, his eyes are now open and he was rubbing it.

Chenle nodded, **"He was panicking."**

 **"Can I borrow your clothes?"** Said Chenle. **"My clothes are all dirty."**

 **"Get the small ones. They'll fit you,"** said Jisung as he nodded. **"Do you want me to go with you?"**

Chenle shook his head. **"No need. I'll just go back here if there's a problem. Also, I have to tell them about your family."**

 **"Are you sure you don't want me to do with you?"** Jisung asked once again.

Chenle shook his head again. **"Yeah. I'll just text you after the meeting."**

After Chenle took a bath and got dressed, he went out of the mansion. He took a taxi on the way to the restaurant.

When he got there, Renjun immediately ran to him. Unlike Chenle's casual clothing, Renjun was wearing sophisticated clothes. He and Renjun went to the private room of the restaurant. Everyone in the family was wearing formal and sophisticated clothes, dresses and long sleeves, while Chenle was wearing Jisung's black cotton pants and white sweatshirt and his blue sneakers.

 **"Finally, you're here,"** said Mrs. Zhong. She was still haughty. She and Mr. Zhong did not even spare a glance at their son who had just arrived.

Chenle sat beside Renjun. Renjun looks nervous, his hands were fidgeting under the table.

 **"So, have you ended your relationship with that kid?"** Asked Mrs. Zhong.

Chenle shook his head. **"I don't have to. Jisung is the only son and heir of Park Empires. I did not break the rule."**

Mrs. Zhong's eyes widened for a while, but then, she went back to her haughty look after a few seconds.

 **"Still... You have to end your relationship with him,"** said Mrs. Zhong. **"His family is no good for us."**

Chenle's eyes widened as his forehead creased because of confusion. **"Why? I don't have to! I did not break the rule!"**

Mrs. Zhong glared at his son. **"A no is no!"**

Chenle looked at his father, hoping that he would say something that contradicts his mother. **"Dad..."**

 **"Do what your mother says. End your relationship with that boy,"** said Mr. Zhong sternly.

 _What the..._ Chenle thought. At that moment, his hopes of getting their relationship accepted crumbled down. Why are they still against their relationship? He did not have any clue why his parents are still against it, especially his mother.

Before Chenle could protest to his parents, the door of the private room opened, showing a couple who are in their mid-40s and a young man who looks like about Chenle's age. The young man did not even look at Chenle, he was avoiding everyone's looks.

 _Don't tell me..._ Chenle already had a hunch why they are here but he was hoping that he was wrong. They did not come for _that._

The man in the middle 40s and Mr. Zhong shook hands, and then the three sat of their seats. And after a few seconds, the waiters started to serve the food on their table. It was a lot and all of them looks appetizing, but Chenle already lost his appetite.

 **"How are you?"** Mr. Zhong asked the man in the middle 40s.

 **"Everything is fine. The business is going strong and getting bigger. We're currently planning to expand our business in Southeast Asia, it'll happen next year, and my son will manage it,"** said the man in the middle 40s proudly, while his son, just nodded. The son wasn't showing any facial expression, he was serious all the time. If he smiles, it was obviously forced.

 **"I want you to meet my son, Chenle,"** said Mr. Zhong.

Chenle forced a smile to the couple and their son, and he went back to eating his food. He was eating little, he lost his appetite a few minutes ago when his parents said that they are still against his relationship with Jisung. Chenle was just forcing himself to eat as a sign of respect for the guests.

 **"Oh, so, you are my son's fiancé,"** said the man in the middle 40s that made Chenle stunned at his seat.

Chenle dropped his spoon and fork at the table and looked at the man seriously. **"Pardon? Did I hear you right?"**

The man in the mid-40s did not answer his question. He just smiled at him.

 **"You heard him right, son,"** said Mrs. Zhong.

 **"This is Yangyang, your fiancé,"** Mrs. Zhong added, referring to the young man. Then, Yangyang looked at him and nodded, and went back to his plate to eat his food. He did not even greet Chenle. **"It's better if you will get married as soon as possible."**

_How... How can they say it as if they're just giving a toy?_

Chenle stood up from his seat as his tears started to fall from his eyes. He was speechless. He was mad. He was in pain. How could his parents do this to him? He wanted to run away.

Without a word, Chenle went out of the restaurant running. The first thing that came into his mind was to go back to the Park Mansion. He had to go back there. Chenle took a taxi on the way back to the Jisung's house. He doesn't want to be with his parents anymore. 

_I need Jisung... I need to see him._


	19. eighteen

Chenle and Jisung were sitting in the living room seriously and quietly. Jisung's parents were in their office in the house as of the moment.

Jisung was thinking of reasons why Chenle parents still could not accept their relationship despite having wealth and power like theirs. He was thinking that this time it was not about money anymore— that it was something more than that but he could not pinpoint it. He could not think any reason aside from that they don't really want him for Chenle.

Jisung looks calm and composed but deep inside he was panicking while Chenle looks obviously in stress.

 **"No way. I will not let you be married to someone else,"** said Jisung out of a sudden. **"I should've talked to your parents."**

 **"I don't think they will listen to you. I know them. They always meant what they said,"** said Chenle as he shook his head.

 **"Have you told them about my family?"** Asked Jisung and Chenle nodded.

 **"They insisted on getting me married to someone else,"** said Chenle, he was still teary-eyed.

Chenle was amazed at how Jisung could stay calm and composed when he was already stressed out.

 **"You will not go back to your house. They will definitely lock you up,"** said Jisung.

Chenle nodded. **"I don't want to come back either."**

The two become quiet once again— Jisung was thinking of a solution while Chenle was waiting for what would Jisung say. Then suddenly, the two heard footsteps coming towards them.

 **"What happened to you two?"** Asked Jisung's mother.

 **"My family is still against our relationship. They set me up to someone I don't know,"** said Chenle as he looked down.

 **"My, my, that's not good,"** Jisung's mother commented.

 **"Jisung told me about this old, weird family rule of yours. You clearly didn't break the rule. So, why are they still against it?"** Asked Jisung's father.

Chenle shook his head. **"I have no idea, uncle."**

 **"I can't believe that your mom is still childish and immature,"** said Mrs. Park.

 **"You know my mother?"** Asked Chenle. Even though the business world was small. He still did not expect Jisung's mother to know his mother.

Mrs. Park nodded, **"We were classmates during college. She was always jealous of me."**

 **"Don't worry, boys,"** said Mr. Park. **"We will try to talk to your parents, Chenle."**

AFTER THE BREAKFAST meeting. Mr. and Mrs. Zhong are obviously not in the mood to talk to anyone. Their only son just disrespected them in front of their guest. Chenle left a bad impression on Mr. and Mrs. Liu and they could not do anything but to hope that the couple won't turn their backs on them because if that would happen, they would lost a billion-dollar investment. They could not believe that their son dared to walk out on them and disobey them, especially Mrs. Zhong. She would do anything to end Chenle's relationship with Jisung. Jisung was a bad influence on their son.

 **"Auntie..."** Called Renjun bravely.

Renjun was currently in the Zhong Mansion. He had to find out the reason why his aunt and uncle are still against Chenle's relationship with Jisung. He would not let his cousin be married to someone else they don't know.

 **"Why are you still against Chenle's relationship with Jisung?"** Asked Renjun. **"He clearly did not break the family rule. Jisung came from a wealthy and powerful family. They are even wealthier and more influential than ours!"**

Mrs. Zhong looked at Renjun seriously that scared the lad, but Renjun kept a straight face. He does not want to show to his aunt that he got intimidated.

 **"He can be in a relationship with anyone but Jisung. He can't be with anyone that came from that filthy family,"** said Mrs. Zhong sharply.

 _Is there a feud between our family that I am not aware of?_ Renjun asked himself, but that's impossible. His parents knew Jisung and his family— they let him be friends with Jisung and get his sister to be tutored by Jisung.

Renjun guessed that maybe it was just his aunt and uncle who was angry with the Park family.

 **"Why?"** Asked Renjun. He had to find out the reason why.

 **"I'm in no obligation to answer your question,"** said Mrs. Zhong, and then she left his nephew in the living room.

Renjun rolled his eyes after his aunt left. He had to ask his mother about this.

Renjun, then, went out of the Zhong mansion to go back to his house.

He saw his mother in the living room reading a fashion magazine.

 **"Mom, can I ask you a question?"** Asked Renjun then he sat beside her mother.

Mrs. Huang stopped reading and put the magazine to the coffee table. **"What is it?"**

 **"Why auntie and uncle are still against Chenle's relationship with Jisung? He didn't break the rule,"** asked Renjun.

Mrs. Huang put her hand to her chin, evidently thinking. **"I don't know the whole story... But I think your auntie is still jealous of Jisung's mother. It was Jisung's mother who was more popular on the campus between the two of them. And also, Chenle's dad used to date Jisung's mother before, they dated for four months if I'm not mistaken."**

So there's a past between them. Thought Renjun. He could not believe that his auntie was still holding grudges against Jisung's mother. He didn't imagine his auntie to be this childish and immature. Renjun always saw Mrs. Zhong as a sophisticated and elegant person, someone respectable.

**"Why did they broke up?"**

**"Because of the family rule. Jisung's mother didn't come from a wealthy family and my brother broke up with her against his will,"** said Mrs. Huang. **"After a year, my brother and Chenle's mother got married— Chenle's mom loves my brother since they were college but I don't think that my brother feels the same at that time. It's a fixed marriage, but in the end, my brother learned to love Chenle's mother."**

 **"I have to tell this to Chenle,"** said Renjun to himself. He would not let Chenle have the same faith as his father. He will not let Chenle be married to a stranger.

AFTER RENJUN CALLED CHENLE, Jisung, Chenle, and Jisung's parents went silent in the living room.

During the call, Jisung and his parents are listening attentively to everything that Renjun was saying.

 **"So, no matter how much we talked to them they still won't listen, especially your mother,"** Mrs. Park commented.

 **"What are you going to do now?"** Mr. Park asked the two. He already thought of a plan to help Jisung and Chenle but he have to hear the two first.

 **"Should we run away? Let's live together somewhere far,"** Jisung suggested. He knows it sounds like a stupid plan but that was all he could think of right now.

Chenle shook his head. **"I know my parents. They won't stop until they find me. They aren't doing anything right now because they probably know that I'm staying here."**

 **"Let's get married,"** Chenle suggested that made Mr. and Mrs. Park choke on their seats. Even Jisung was taken aback.

 **"Are you sure about that?"** Asked Jisung.

Chenle nodded. **"They can't get me married to someone else if I'm already married to you."**

 **"Are you sure about getting married to me? This is marriage we're talking about. You will be tied with me forever,"** asked Jisung. He does not want to rush this kind of thing.

Chenle nodded.

 **"I'm sure about this. I am sure about you. I don't want to get married if you're not my groom,"** said Chenle as he looked straight into Jisung's eyes. He was serious about this.

 **"Do you want to marry me?"** Chenle asked Jisung.

Jisung smiled and nodded at him, **"Of course. I don't want to get married if it's not you."**

 **"So, it's settled,"** said Mr. Park. **"You have to get married within this week. We're rushing this because of Chenle's parents."**

On the other hand, Mrs. Park was teary-eyed. **"I can't imagine that my baby will get married this young."**

 **"But sadly, you can't have a church wedding since we're rushing this,"** said Mr. Park. **"You'll have a civil wedding. It's faster. You can have a church wedding after this."**

Chenle and Jisung nodded. They really do not care if they would have a simple civil wedding, what's important is that they're getting married.

 **"Uncle is a judge, right?"** Asked Jisung as he remembered his uncle. **"He can get us married."**

Mr. Park nodded.

" **Oh, yeah, right. I will call him now,"** said Mr. Park and he excused himself to call his brother who's a judge.

 **"You two should start to pack up since you're going to your uncle,"** said Mrs. Park. **"We'll just follow you there in the next two days since we still have to finish some work here."**

Jisung's uncle lives in the southern province and they have to go there. His uncle could not go to the city because of the load of work he had as a judge, so they will go to him instead.

Even if he was worried because of his parents, Chenle was happy. He doesn't care if his parents will blast him off from the family by disobeying them. What's important is that he'll get married to Jisung.

Chenle just found what makes him happy, Jisung makes him happy, and he doesn't want his parents to take away the only person that makes him happy.

He only wanted Jisung and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the plot is kinda cliché but please bear with me


	20. nineteen

**"Are you really sure about this?"**

Jisung asked that question for the nth time already since they got into the car. Jisung was driving and Chenle was sitting on the passenger's seat.

Chenle nodded. **"How many times I should tell you that I'm sure about this? I want to be married to you."**

 **"Just being sure,"** said Jisung as he looked back at the road. **"Don't you dare regret it because I will never let you go. Divorce is not in my vocabulary."**

 **"I won't regret it,"** said Chenle.

To be honest, Chenle was thinking what if Jisung is the one who regrets being married to someone like him? He was not an ideal husband. He doesn't even know how to cook or do basic household chores. He was worried that Jisung may get tired of him after the few years of their marriage because he doesn't know how to be a proper husband. But of course, Jisung kept on reassuring him that he would not get tired of Chenle. Jisung kept on saying that his love for him would never neither fade nor waver.

Jisung's parents told them that they would follow them after two days since they have to finish their current workload in the company. After that, then. they would follow the two of them in the province.

 **"Sleep while I'm driving,"** said Jisung. **"You didn't get proper sleep last night."**

Chenle's face reddened when he remembered what he and Jisung did last night. They didn't even go down to the kitchen to eat dinner because they ate a different kind of food. Good thing that Jisung's parents did not knock on the room last night, but earlier morning before Chenle left the house, Jisung's mother made a silly expression at him.

 **"It will take 4 to 5 hours drive, so you better get your sleep,"** said Jisung. The province was too far from the city. His uncle chose to live there because it was less crowded, the air is fresh, and there are fewer problems, too. His uncle chose not to get into their family business, he prefers his job as a judge. His uncle told him what made him not to get into their family business; the business world was too complicated, he said. Your friends and foes may be the same person, after all, he said. Jisung does not understand these but maybe, when he started to take over their business, he would.

Chenle shyly nodded at the lad and he rested his head at the side, then he closed his eyes to sleep.

Chenle woke up when Jisung gently tap him.

 **"We're here now. Wake up,"** said Jisung.

Chenle lazily opened his eyes and stretch his arms after.

Jisung smiled as he watched Chenle wake up. _He's really cute._

Chenle roamed his eyes around the vicinity. The first thing he saw was the seashore.

 **"You didn't tell me that your house is by the sea! I should have bought a swimwear,"** said Chenle as he excitedly looked at the sea. He wanted to swim already.

Jisung chuckled, **"You did not ask."**

Chenle thought that Jisung's province has farms and fields, but he didn't think that they are near the sea.

The two went out of the car and Jisung was holding all their bags. Then, they entered a big rest house. There are two caretakers inside the rest house, they are also a couple like them.

 **"Does your uncle live near here?"** Asked Chenle as he looked at the ocean view. He was outside now, sitting at the fine, white side with Jisung.

The caretakers took care of their bags and all their stuffs a while ago. They said that they would put their bags into the cabinets in Jisung's room.

Jisung shook his head. **"He lives in the town. It will take 30 minutes to drive from here."**

 **"We will go there tomorrow morning to get married,"** said Jisung.

 **"I'm nervous,"** said Jisung suddenly.

**"Why?"**

**"I just didn't imagine that I'll get married to you this early. They said that marriage life is difficult,"** said Jisung. **"I'm just thinking a lot of things."**

 **"Don't you dare think of running away,"** warned Chenle. **"I will search the whole world just to find you."**

Jisung smiled and then he kissed Chenle's forehead. **"I won't dare to run away, young master."**

Chenle felt a tingling sensation inside him when Jisung called him young master. He felt kinda turned on.

 **"Should we swim?"** Chenle asked. He was tempted by the fine, white sand and the cool breeze that's coming from the blue sea. **"I want to swim."**

Jisung nodded and then he stood up. **"You can go first. I'll just get towels inside."**

Chenle held Jisung's hand tightly. **"No. You will swim with me right here, right now."**

 **"No. I'll get the towels first,"** said Jisung as he tried to get his hand back but Chenle was holding it tightly.

Chenle was pulling him to the sea and Jisung tried to resist it but in the end, Chenle got what he wanted. It was too late to go back to the rest house now. Jisung was now wet as his bottom half was into the sea now and Chenle was laughing so hard at Jisung's expression.

Jisung, then, splashed sea waters to Chenle's face that made the older cough because he accidentally drank seawater, and Jisung laughed hard because of that. Chenle tried to get even, he also splashed seawater to Jisung but the younger was faster than him.

Chenle, then, kissed the younger to make him stop from splashing seawater to him. Jisung responds to the kisses, and then the two can taste the saltiness of the water in each other's lips but they did not care. They continued kissing each other's lips.

When the kiss deepens, Chenle held Jisung's polo and unbuttoned it and Jisung just let him. Jisung let Chenle threw his polo to the sea. Jisung held Chenle's waist to make the older's body closer to his and Chenle wrapped his arms around the topless lad.

The two were in a bliss, he wanted this kind of life with Jisung. Just the two of them doing what they like. No one was there to stop them or reprimand them.

It's just them in their own little, happy world.

IT WAS EARLY in the morning and the two are on the way to the city to do to Jisung's uncle's office.

When they got here, two staff welcomed them and guided them to the judge's office. When the two got into the office, Jisung's uncle welcomed him. He looked younger than Jisung's father, like he was in his mid-30s.

Chenle was surprised to know that he was still not married and he doesn't have a girlfriend. According to Jisung's uncle, he did not get married because his ex-girlfriend and only love got married to someone else. He was not sad anymore about that, he said. He was happy for his ex-girlfriend because she finally had a family, she finally had someone to call home. Chenle felt both sad and happy for Jisung's uncle after he heard that. That was such a selfless love.

After the short process, the two signed papers to get them married. The process was faster than a normal wedding because it was just a civil wedding.

Jisung's uncle told them to go back to the city and file their marriage license immediately. But they are planning to file it next week when they go back to the city. As of now, they just wanted to enjoy their short visit here. Jisung promised Chenle to roam him around the province tomorrow after Jisung's parents have arrived.

Finally, they are married. Chenle's parents could not separate them anymore.


	21. twenty

It was almost afternoon when Chenle woke up and Jisung was not by his side anymore. It's just him on their bed. He smiled widely as he remembered what happened yesterday. They are finally got married. But his face suddenly reddened when he saw how messy the bed was, he suddenly remember what they did last night.

After they got married yesterday, he and Jisung strolled around the town— looking at various tourist attractions and trying local foods. They got back in the rest house at night. After they ate dinner, the two stayed outside the house and sat on the beach sand to gaze at the stars in the sky, they talked on several things— what they would gonna do when they got back in the city and how they would inform Chenle's parents about the marriage. Even if they are both close to Renjun, they decided not to tell him that they got married because Chenle was afraid that his parents might discover it, they would tell it to everyone when they got back to the city.

After talking for hours on the shore, the two took a shower and obviously went to the bedroom and do what newlyweds do on the night of the wedding day. Chenle remembered that they slept around 3:00 AM in the morning because Jisung does not want to stop doing him. Jisung just stopped doing him and let him sleep because he saw how sleepy and tired Chenle was. Chenle could not believe that Jisung has so much energy when it comes to making love. Who would have thought that a calm and gentleman like Jisung was that _wild?_

Chenle went down from their room to go to the kitchen to eat his brunch, his bottom half was aching but he still managed to walk.

Chenle sat down in the kitchen and the old female caretaker placed food in front of him. She told him that Jisung went out to buy groceries. Jisung does not want her or her husband to go out to buy groceries because the town was far from the house and it would be easier to drive there and they are already old to do the groceries, so Jisung volunteered to buy it for them.

After Chenle ate his brunch, he went out of the house to breathe fresh air while he was waiting for Jisung to come back. He sat down at the blue patterned hammock and swayed himself.

This was the life that he wants. The life where he was not obligated to follow any rules. A life where no one tells him what to do. The life where he could be with Jisung.

After a few more minutes later Chenle heard the slamming of car doors, the rumble of an engine, and the unmistakable sound of a car.

Chenle suddenly stood up. _Is it Jisung?_

Chenle roamed his eyes to look at the direction where the sound came from. It was not Jisung. It was Jisung's parents.

 **"Congratulations on your wedding!"** Said Jisung's father with all smiles.

Jisung's mother approached him with open arms. **"I can't believe this. You are finally part of our family!"**

Chenle smiled widely at the two. **"We should go inside. It's getting hot here."**

 **"Have you file your marriage license?"** Jisung's mother asked when they got inside the rest house.

Chenle shook his head, **"We're planning to file it once we got back to the city."**

 **"You should file it immediately to make your marriage legal or else your marriage is void,"** said Jisung's father seriously as he lied his back on the couch and Chenle nodded at him.

 **"Just let the kids enjoy! They just got married. Let them enjoy and besides, they'll be back next week,"** said Jisung's mother. **"Right, son?** "

Chenle nodded at her. **"Yes, Mama."**

 **"Ma'am..."** Called the female housekeeper, handing the wireless telephone to Mrs. Park. **"You have a call."**

 **"Can't they understand that I'm on a vacation?"** Said Mrs. Park, frustration can be heard in her voice.

 **"Answer it. It might be important,"** said Mr. Park.

 **"I'll just get the call,"** said Mrs. Park to Chenle then she left to pick up the call and went to a room.

 **"Where's Jisung, by the way?"** Asked Mr. Park.

 **"He went out a few hours ago to buy groceries,"** Chenle answered.

**"Really? He should be back here. I don't think the market is crow—"**

Before Mr. Park could continue his sentence, they heard Mrs. Park went out of the room hurriedly and in panic.

 **"Quick! We have to go to the hospital!"** Said Mrs. Park. **"Jisung got into an accident. He crashed on the cliff."**

Chenle's eyes widened in shock.

The three hurriedly went to the car and drove to the town to go to the hospital.

 **"I hope it's just a minor accident,"** said Mrs. Park as she held to her handkerchief tightly because of nervousness. **"I hope he's fine."**

Chenle, on the other hand, could not say a word. He was silent. He was nervous and he was panicking silently inside. His hands were fidgeting. He had a bad feeling about this.

Chenle hoped that Jisung just got minor injuries and nothing else more.

When the three arrived at the hospital, the nurses immediately assisted them and guided them to the operating room. They waited outside.

 **"Why's my son is in the operating room?!"** Asked Mrs. Park to the nurse.

 **"Calm down, Ma'am,"** said the nurse.

**"How am I going to calm down when my son is in the operating room?!"**

**"Ma, calm down,"** Chenle tried to calm his mother-in-law, even if he, himself, couldn't calm down. His hands were still fidgeting and his heart is beating fast because of nervousness and his tears in his eyes are starting to form. Unlike his wife who's panicking and hysterical, Jisung's father was silent in the corner.

Chenle was amazed at how Mr. Park could stay silent, calm, and composed in this situation. Jisung surely inherited his calmness and composed-self from his father. Chenle never saw Jisung panic, he was always calm, he also never saw the younger shed a tear— even when he said that his parents are against their relationship and tried to set him up to someone else. Jisung was always calm just like his father.

 **"The car crashed at the cliff and that's where they saw Mr. Jisung. The police said that the crash happened a few hours ago, they said that he's been bleeding for hours. That's why he's in the operating room for blood transfusion and to check his head if he acquired any head injury or trauma,"** said the nurse, and then she left.

The three waited outside of the operating room. Mr. Park was sitting on the bench quietly, Mrs. Park was also sitting beside her husband and crying, while Chenle keeps on walking back and forth along the hallway. He could not calm himself. He was thinking. He was worried about Jisung. He was silently praying for him. He really hoped that nothing serious had happened to his husband.

After an hour, the doctor came out of the operating room. Jisung's parents stood up and they all looked at the doctor.

 **"How's my husband?"** Chenle asked. **"Is he okay now?"**

The doctor nodded. **"He's stable as of the moment. But he's in a coma state. We'll continue observing him for the next 72 hours. He was found by the police late and that worsen his state, he lost a lot of blood and he got head injury. Even if it's late, we successfully stopped his bleeding."**

 **"No, no..."** Mrs. Park murmured as she lost her balance.

And Chenle tears finally dropped.

 **"Will he be okay?"** Chenle asked.

 **"We are not certain about that. If he continue to be stable for the next 72 hours then rest assured. He'll be fine. The nurses will transfer him to a room,"** said the doctor and then he left.

When Jisung got transferred into a room, his parents went in first and Chenle stayed outside.

He's not sure if he's ready to see Jisung in that state. He's not sure if he was able to see Jisung lying in a hospital bed and unconscious.

While he was outside, Chenle received a call from his parents.

Chenle forced himself to answer the call. Instead of a normal greeting, his mother said a different thing.

**"Do you want to be the reason why he'll die?"**

Chenle's grip on his phone tightened as he clenched his jaw in anger.

**"You did this to him?!"**

He heard his mother chuckled, **"Did you really think that we didn't know where you are and what you did? Come on, son. You know we're not dumb. We have eyes and ears everywhere you go."**

 **"Come here or else we'll end that boy's life,"** said Chenle's mother. **"It's easier to get him killed now because he's unconscious and unstable. It's easy to hire someone to inject a poison in his I.V. bag or simply unplug the machine supporting his life. I heard he's in a coma."**

Chenle did not hesitate to end the call and went out of the hospital. He had to go to his parent's house. He had to talk to them. He would beg to them if he had to just to save Jisung's life.

He did not talk to Jisung's parents before he go. He did not inform them that he was going to his parents. He was ashamed of himself because his parents are the reason why their son was in a coma right now. He doesn't want to face them. They would surely hate him now because he was the reason for all of this.

When Chenle got out of the hospital, he saw a familiar face. One of his parents' men waiting outside with a car.

Without a word, Chenle opened the door and slammed it close.

He was angry. He was in rage.

_How could they think of killing someone? Are they even human?_

When they got back to the house, he hurried went it and find his parents.

He saw his father sitting relaxedly at the couch while his mother was standing and smiling widely at him.

 **"You are finally back home, son!"** Said his mother, she was smiling widely.

 **"Do you really have the guts to smile at me after what you did to him?!"** Chenle shouted angrily at his mother that made Mrs. Zhong's smile fade.

 **"Don't you dare raise your voice to your mother!"** Said Mr. Zhong loudly.

**"I will talk to you in any way I want!"**

**"I am married now!"** Said Chenle. **"You can't get me married to that man anymore! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't care if you kick me out of the family! Just leave me and Jisung alone!"**

Mrs. Zhong smiled again. **"You haven't filed for marriage license, right? As long as you don't file that, you are not married."**

Chenle clenched his fist in anger as he glared at his parents.

They are right. Their marriage was not legal as long as he would not file it.

 **"How could you do this to me? To your own son?"** Asked Chenle as he cried in frustration.

Chenle's mother didn't answer his question. **"Leave that boy, don't come back to that filthy family, and get married to Yangyang— and we'll leave that boy alone."**

 **"If you do that then we will stop bothering their family anymore,"** said his father.

 _No..._ Chenle protested in his mind.

Chenle wanted to stay with Jisung. He promised him that he would never leave him. He promised to the younger that he would stay by his side.

Chele wished that his parents would fall down to the pits of hell. They are not human anymore for doing all of this. They belong to hell.

 **"The clock is ticking, son," s** aid Mrs. Zhong as she smiled.

Chenle wanted to slap her mother to erase those irritating smile off from her face but he couldn't move at his place as though he was glued there.

**"Will you really leave him alone if I agree to this?"**

Chenle's mother nodded. **"Of course. We never break our promise."**

Chenle nodded slowly, against his will. **"Fine..."**

If he won't do this, they might really kill Jisung. Chenle knows his parents, they meant what they said.

 **"You made the right decision!"** Said Mrs. Zhong in delight. **"Now, go back to your room and we will start preparing for your wedding tomorrow!"**

Chenle walked to his room. His heart was heavy. The tears on his eyes couldn't stop from falling.

Chenle locked the door and then he pinned himself against the door and cry loudly.

 **"I'm sorry, Jisung... I am sorry,"** Chenle cried.

_They will have you killed you if I don't do this. I am doing this for you. I hope you forgive me._


	22. twenty one

**"Finally! You are getting married! You look so handsome, son."**

Mrs. Zhong was so cheerful today. She was so active since this morning because today was the wedding day of Chenle and Yangyang.

Chenle ignored her and went down the stairs. He was wearing casual clothes and they are now going to the hotel to dress him up, after that they would go to the church for the ceremony.

It had been three months since Chenle agreed to this nightmare. Chenle stayed inside his room for the entire three months, he did not come out; maids would just come into his room to give him his food. He did not allow any other visitors aside from the maid and his cousin, Renjun. If his parents would like to talk to him, they would talk behind the door- it's mostly just them informing him about the progress of the wedding, what they did that day, who they hired for the tuxedos, who are the wedding coordinator, which company was going to cater, etc. For that entire three months that he locked himself in his room, he would just wake up, eat, think and stare into space, and sleep- that was his routine every single day.

In that entire three months, Renjun never failed to inform him about Jisung's status in the hospital.

Actually, Chenle preferred if Renjun would stop informing him. He does not want to know what's happening to Jisung, that would just make him want to see the lad more but he doesn't have an energy to stop Renjun. In the end, he just let his cousin to inform him.

Until now, Jisung was still in a comatose state. He was still unconscious and Chenle blames himself for that. If he only had followed his parents in the first place, this wouldn't happen to the younger. Chenle hopes that Jisung would wake up now or any time soon. He hopes that the lad would wake up before he left the country.

Renjun said that Jisung's parents are mad at him for making this kind of decision, but they did not hate him. They said that they could provide protection and security for him and Jisung. But Chenle doesn't want to take the risk. It was safer to do his parents' bidding. Which made Jisung's parents to be mad at him.

 **"Here comes the groom!"** Said the make up artist cheerfully when Chenle came into his hotel room.

Chenle ignored the makeup artists and went to his seat straight to get his makeup done. He wanted to finish this day as soon as possible.

While Chenle was having his makeup done, his cousin Renjun entered the room.

He was all dressed up and he looks so fine in his white tuxedo, his hair was also pushed back.

Renjun sat beside Chenle.

 **"Are you really sure about this? You can still run away,"** Renjun asked worriedly. He does not want his beloved cousin to be tied to someone he doesn't know and he doesn't love.

 **"I looked at all the exit and entrance door in the hotel. I can help you run away. I already thought of three plans and three routes to take,"** Renjun added.

 **"It's fine. You don't have to do this,"** said Chenle.

 **"Chenle! Please, run away while you still can. You can't do that anymore when you're in the church already,"** said Renjun, frustration was clearly heard in his voice.

" **I said it's fine. As if I can run away," s** aid Chenle. **"This whole hotel was covered with guards."**

 **"Don't you understand what I've said? I already have plans. We just have to execute them!"** Said Renjun.

Chenle slightly shook his head. **"Thank you but I made my decision. I will marry him.** "

Renjun sighed as he stood from the chair. He gave up convincing Chenle to run away. **"Just knock at my room when you change your decision."**

Chenle appreciates Renjun's effort to help him but he does not need it. If he run away again, he doesn't know what his parents would do. They may do the worst. They may kill Jisung this time if he ever run away and he doesn't want that to happen.

 **"You're all set, sir,"** said the make up artist. **"You just have to wear your tux and you are good to go."**

 **"Thank you,"** Chenle said plainly to the make up artist as he stood up and went to the bedroom to change into his wedding tuxedo.

Chenle was staring intensely at the mirror. He was staring at his reflection. He looks unmistakably nice in his black suit with golden embroidery, but he doesn't like what he was seeing. He prefers to wear casual clothes and get married to Jisung than to wear this expensive tuxedo and get married to someone he doesn't even know.

Chenle went out of the bedroom and everyone was praising his looks and congratulating him on his wedding today, little did they know that this was all arranged and he doesn't want to get married.

When Chenle went out of his hotel room, he saw Jaemin standing at the door.

Jaemin immediately looked at him when he saw Chenle looking at him.

Jaemin was wearing a white shirt and ripped jeans. He looks mad.

**"Wow. You really have the guts to get married to someone else while Jisung is still in a coma!"**

Chenle ignored him and started to walk away from him. He had enough. He doesn't want to do this.

 **"You married Jisung. And now you're marrying someone else. It's nice to have lots of marry, eh? You can get married to anyone you like,"** said Jaemin sarcastically.

Jaemin discovered that Chenle and Jisung a few weeks ago when he came across Renjun at the hospital where Jisung was admitted. He was in a rage when he found out about that. It looks like Chenle played with Jisung. He tried to go to the Zhong's mansion countless times to talk to Chenle but he failed, he just saw the younger's parents coming in and out of the mansion.

And now, because of Renjun. He finally saw Chenle.

**"You fucker. You'll really do this to Jisung?"**

_I am doing this for him._

**"Jisung married you! He loves you! Yet you're marrying to someone when he is still unconscious."**

_I'm sorry._

**"Can you at least get married when he wakes up not when he is still unconscious? You are heartless as fuck."**

**"Jisung will surely go mad when he woke up and he found out that you're already married to someone else. He slept knowing that you are his husband and the moment he wakes up from a coma he'll discover that you are no longer his."**

Jisung was dear to Jaemin. They are friends and he is mad for his friend. He couldn't imagine how painful this is for Jisung. He couldn't imagine how will Jisung react once he wakes up from a coma. Jisung will surely break.

 **"Take him away,"** said Chenle to the guard.

He doesn't want to hear anymore what Jaemin was saying. He doesn't want any more of it.

Chenle and Yangyang's wedding was all over the news. They are calling this as The Wedding of the Year as two people from powerful families will be tied today. There are a lot of reporters outside the church, they could not enter because it was strictly only for those who are invited.

The ceremony started and Chenle started to walk down to the aisle.

His heart was heavy, so was his feet. He wanted to run away but he doesn't have the energy to do so.

 _You wanted this, right?_ Chenle reminded himself. _You are doing this for him, so you better get this done._

Isn't it painful and funny at the same time that he's going to marry someone he doesn't know? Hell, he doesn't have a 5-minute conversation with Yangyang. They haven't talked to each other. After that breakfast meeting three months ago, he and Yangyang never saw each other again.

Today was the second time they saw each other.

When Chenle reached the aisle, he was sitting beside Yangyang. The priest starts the nuptial mass.

And now, they're going to say each other's vows.

**"Do you take Zhong Chenle as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"**

Yangyang breathed heavily and looked at Chenle, **"I do."**

**"Do you take Liu Yangyang as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"**

It was a long silence. Chenle wasn't speaking. Chenle saw his parents glaring at him from the side.

Chenle bit his lower lip as he heaved a deep breath. He, then, closed his eyes tightly.

**"I... I do."**


	23. twenty two

_After 5 years..._

**"Chenle."**

**"What?"** Chenle hissed.

 **"Don't give me that attitude,"** said Renjun sharply. **"It's still bright outside yet you are drinking already."**

The sun was still bright, it's just an afternoon after all, yet the Chenle 24-year-old was already drinking his sixth glass of beer.

 **"And?"** Chenle asked as he poured the beer in his glass, it was his seventh. He does not give a fuck about what Renjun was going to say.

 **"You just got back here and you're drinking again,"** said Renjun as he sighed in frustration and Chenle just continue drinking his beer.

It had been five years since he and Yangyang got married. After Chenle and Yangyang got married, the two went to Germany and lived there for five years. Now, they came back to Korea because they know that they could not keep on running forever. They could not keep on hiding forever. They just suddenly thought of facing their fears (or more like their ex) out of the blue.

Chenle knew that anytime soon he was going to meet Jisung. Yangyang knew that anytime soon he's going to meet his exes- Chenle doesn't know who they are because Yangyang refused to say their name or anything about them, it still pains Yangyang.

For others, their relationship was going strong. They have to act like a wonderful couple in front of others or else the media would make a gossip about them that would ruin their company. In reality, they look more like housemates. Sometimes Chenle thought that they would be good actors because of the act that they are pulling in front of the media every time.

What's their real relationship? They are more like housemates or friends living together. Hell, even though they are married they did not dare to sleep in one room until now.

They have casual talks from time to time but that was all of it. They have a platonic relationship- there's nothing surprising about that, their relationship was a product of a fixed marriage after all. They never go to anything beyond their current relationship. Never in their five years of marriage, they tried to work the things out in their relationship.

In that five years, Chenle avoided any news about Jisung. He wanted to forget anything about the lad- the time they spent together and the love they shared together. He wanted to forget all of it, but he knows he could not as though Jisung's name was carved to his heart.

Since he came back to Korea, he finally discovered that Jisung woke up from coma two months after he and Yangyang got married. Jisung's mother died after a year and Jisung's father died after a year. Jisung took over the company while he was still in his 2nd year of college.

Chenle couldn't imagine how hard is that for Jisung. He had to bear all the pain from the betrayal of husband, loss of mother, loss of father, managing their business, and studying hard at the same time.

He's proud of Jisung because he beared it all. No... Proud is an understatement.

THE NIGHT CAME and Chenle was still sober. Renjun went back to his house now. Yangyang finally came home and the maid starts to serve their dinner.

Yangyang took off the vest of his suit and placed it at the chair.

 **"I'll just change my clothes,"** said Yangyang as he went upstairs to his room.

 **"He's going to change but he forgot to bring his vest with him again,"** Chenle murmured again.

Yangyang was like this, he kept on forgetting to take his clothes with him when he took it off in the living room.

Chenle grabbed the best to put it to the laundry basket. He, then, touched something hard and thick inside the vest before he could put it inside the laundry basket. He put his hand inside the pocket of the vest and reached for that hard and thick thing. It was a red envelope.

 **"What is this?"** Chenle asked himself as he opened the envelope.

He was stunned in his place the moment he read its contents. The envelope came from Jisung's company and it was addressed to Yangyang and his company.

_**To: Mr. Liu Yangyang & Liu Chenle** _

_**The Park Empires & Shining Publishing House requests the pleasure of your company at a Charity Gala Ball** _

_**The ball will be held at Luxembourg Hall, Tropical Gardens on the evening of Saturday, the 29th of August at seven o'clock for benefit of The Children's Hospital** _

_**All funds raised will be donated to The Children's Hospital** _

_**Dress Code: Black & Gold Formal Attire** _

_**We look forward to seeing you at the ball** _

_Charity ball?_ Chenle wondered.

Chenle, then, went to Yangyang's room.

 **"Why you didn't tell me about this?"** Chenle asked as he flashed the invitation in front of Yangyang.

 **"I thought you don't want to come,"** said Yangyang. **"It's from your ex. You're not ready to see him, right?"**

Chenle was stunned. Yangyang was right. He wasn't ready to face Jisung. He doesn't have the guts to see at the man he left.

 **"But it's a charity ball..."** Said Chenle. **"It's for a cause."**

 **"We can donate without going there,"** said Yangyang.

Chenle sighed and Yangyang stared at him.

 **"D'you really wanna go?"** Asked Yangyang and Chenle didn't respond.

He wanted to go and just stay at home at the same time. He was nervous. He doesn't know what to do when he meets Jisung after five years. Will he say hello or look at him? Will Jisung ignore him and act like he was a stranger?

Chenle bit his lower lip as he looked down.

 **"Fine. We'll go there,"** said Yangyang as he sighed and Chenle felt delight... Kinda.

SATURDAY FINALLY CAME and Chenle was at the car, Yangyang was patiently sitting beside him and waiting for him to be ready to come out of the vehicle. They are at Tropical Gardens.

They are both wearing black tuxedos with golden embroidery. Yangyang was wearing a black patterned necktie while Chenle was wearing a golden bowtie.

Chenle looked at Yangyang and nodded at him, and then the two finally came out of the car. The cameras are on them, the photographers and media kept on flashing them. It was blinding but they are already used to it.

Press and media aren't allowed inside for security and privacy purposes. Also, Chenle thinks that Jisung doesn't want the public to think that they are doing this to maintain their company's clean image.

Yangyang instantly put his arms around Chenle's waist as they walked continuously to the venue. The security are guarding them, they are pushing the press and media away.

When they got inside, Chenle saw a lot of familiar faces. There are a lot of businessmen and businesswomen, there are also some politicians, and some famous personalities.

Yangyang excused himself for a minute to talk to some business partners.

The business world is just a small world. You would always see your business partners and business rivals in the same event.

There are paintings around the hall that was for auction, paintings that mostly came from local artists. Aside from helping a children's hospital, Jisung was also helping local artists. Chenle wasn't surprised anymore.

There are some paintings that have been bought already.

Chenle's eyes were locked to a painting of a couple who was lying partly naked, they are close to each other but they aren't embracing each other.

**"It was made from clay."**

Chenle looked back to see where the voice came from and he saw Lami smiling at him.

 **"It's been a while,"** said Chenle.

 **"It's been five years,"** said Lami. **"Do you like the painting?"**

Chenle nodded. **"It was nice and beautiful."**

 **"It has a deep meaning,"** said Lami. **"Both person loves each other and is affectionate to one another. Yet, you see, they aren't embracing each other. It depicts the affection of love and letting go at the same time. The man on the left side wasn't looking at the person beside him, they are both looking at different directions- as though it looks like even if they are in the same place and they are sharing the same feeling, the bond between them seems to be broken down."**

Chenle couldn't say a word. It was warm and cold at the same time.

**"You're here."**

Chenle once again looked to see who was speaking. It was Jaemin.

 **"Why are you here?"** Asked Jaemin in a sharp tone.

 **"I was invited,"** Chenle plainly answered. He doesn't want to start a fight with Jaemin.

 **"Did you invite him, Lami?"** Asked Jaemin and Chenle looked at Lami.

**"You are the one who sent the invitation?"**

Chenle thought it was from Jisung. But who was he kidding? Jisung may loathe him now. He wouldn't dare to send an invitation to the person who left him.

Lami nodded. **"I am the current president of Shining Publishing House."**

 _So, she and Jisung are business partners._ Chenle thought. He wasn't surprised. They are best friends after all.

 **"Mama!"** They heard a child's voice.

The three looked at the direction where the voice came from and Chenle's heart almost stopped on beating.

He saw Jisung carrying a female child in his arms.

After five years, he finally saw Jisung but he's carrying a freaking child.


	24. twenty three

Chenle was stunned at his place. He could not move even if he wanted to. He could not close his eyes or look away, it's fixed on Jisung. And his heart was beating too fast because of nervousness and he could feel his hands getting sweaty.

Jisung was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black necktie with golden embroidery while the kid he was carrying was wearing a black dress with golden laces and black sandals. He still looked handsome as ever.

 **"Jikyung was looking for you,"** said Jisung who was walking towards their direction, towards Lami.

Chenle was so confused. _Who is this kid? Is she Lami's child?_

Chenle was hoping that Jisung was not the father of the kid or else he might completely lose himself, but who was he kidding? He's gone for five years and he doesn't have any news of Jisung as he kept on avoiding the lad's name. He does not know what happened during those five years.

Jisung walked straight through him and went straight to Lami as though Chenle wasn't standing beside her, like he wasn't there.

Chenle's heart ached. Jisung could not look at him anymore.

 **"D'you miss me already?"** Lami asked the child called Jikyung, and the child nodded. Lami, then, carry the child.

 **"It's so boring to be with Dada. He keeps on talking to old people,"** said Jikyung, she was referring to Jisung.

Chenle's heart ached once again. There's no doubt. This kid's parents are Lami and Jisung.

 _What the hell happened while I'm gone?_ Chenle asked himself. He was now regretting that he avoided everything about Jisung for the last five years.

 **"Really? I'm boring? Am I really boring?"** Jisung asked the child continuously. **"If I'm boring then you would prefer to play with your Mama but you keep on playing with me."**

 **"It's for consideration, Dada,"** replied Jikyung and Lami chuckled.

 **"They look like a happy, beautiful family, right?"** Jaemin asked in a teasing tone. He also had an irritating smile on his face.

Jaemin was right. They look like a happy family. A beautiful mother, a handsome father, and a pretty child.

_What a perfect family._

Chenle could not take it anymore. He took a step back and searched for Yangyang. He wanted to go home now. He knows that the longer he stays here, the longer he would suffer.

He could not stand to see Lami, Jisung, and their child. It pains him so much like the knife in his heart added.

 **"Are you okay?"** Yangyang asked when he saw that Chenle's hands were fidgeting.

 **"I... I want to go back home now,"** said Chenle.

 **"You're the one who wanted to go here and now you want to go home,"** said Yangyang. **"What happened?"**

 **"I saw him..."** Said Chenle. **"It looks like he has a family already."**

He laughed bitterly as vision gets blurry, he's getting teary-eyed.

Yangyang sighed as he reached of his handkerchief in his pocket and handed it to Chenle.

**"Don't cry here."**

**"I'm sorry,"** said Chenle as he wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes.

**"Good evening, everyone. We have some announcement for all of you."**

Everyone looked at the direction where the voice came from. It was Lami at the center of the hall with Jisung and Jikyung. She was holding a microphone.

 **"Let's leave now,"** said Yangyang as he held Chenle's wrist.

 **"Wait, let's hear what they're going to say,"** said Chenle.

Chenle wanted to hear what she was going to say even though that he had a hunch that he's going to get hurt.

 **"Jisung... Jisung proposed to me last night,"** said Lami as she smiled widely. **"And I said yes."**

Everyone in the hall started clapping and saying their congratulations to the couple, while Chenle was holding Yangyang's hand tightly.

 _Did I hear it right?_ Chenle asked himself.

 **"Let's go now,"** said Yangyang as he tried to pull Chenle away from the hall.

Yangyang doesn't like where this was going. Even if they aren't in love with each other, because of living together for five years, they become close. They cared for each other's feelings like a friend.

 **"No... Let's stay for a minute,"** Chenle insisted. He wanted to hear more even if it was going to hurt him.

" **You are all aware that Jisung proposed to me last year but I turned him down because I thought he wasn't serious because of all the fiasco that happened in the last five years,"** said Lami. **"This time, I finally said yes. I'm still feeling elated."**

 _Fiasco that happened five years ago? Was she referring when I left Jisung when he was still in a coma?_ Chenle asked himself.

 _Jisung proposed to her twice. He must really love her to do it twice._ Chenle thought.

Chenle and Jisung's never reached the media and the public. Those who are really close to the two are aware of it— Jisung's parents, Chenle's family, Yangyang's family, Jaemin... and Lami.

But everyone was aware of Jisung's car accident. It was the headline of the news, after all.

 **"Instead of holding an engagement party, we decided to announce it here in the charity ball,"** said Jisung.

 **"I just need some air,"** said Chenle as he walked out and looked for a secluded place. He doesn't want to hear any more of this. **"I'll be back. Wait for me."**

He, then, went to the back of the hall and cry his heart out.

YANGYANG WAS WAITING for Chenle for an hour already. He could not be at ease, he was worried about his husband.

He, then, decided to look for Chenle and go to the way that Chenle went earlier.

But on his way there, he bumped into someone familiar. Someone who's close to his heart.

 **"Congratulations to the wedding,"** said Hendery, one of his exes. He was referring to Yangyang and Chenle's wedding five years ago.

Yangyang didn't expect that the lad was also invited here. After five years, he finally saw the lad. Yangyang was always updated on what was happening to Hendery and Xiaojun's life.

Yangyang wanted to laugh. This charity ball looks like his and Chenle's reunion with their boyfriends.

 **"You are five years late,"** said Yangyang.

 **"I was late but you... You never came,"** said Hendery. **"Xiaojun and I waited for you that day."**

 **"I'm sorry,"** said Yangyang. He knows that a sorry wasn't enough but that's all he could say. That was the only word that came out from his mouth.

 **"Your sorry won't change anything,"** said Hendery sharply and coldly as he walked away.

Yangyang blames himself for getting tied to Chenle. If he only wasn't a coward then he's probably married to Hendery and Xioajun already. All his life, Yangyang obeyed his parents. He's scared to disobey them to the point that he gave up his own happiness. He left his boyfriends.

He envy Chenle for being brave. At least Chenle tried to fight for his relationship before but him? He did not even try. He obeyed his parents like a good dog. If he could only turn back the time, he would fight for them.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Asked Chenle when he saw Yangyang standing alone in the hallway.

Yangyang looked at him. **"I was looking for you."**

 **"Let's go back inside,"** said Chenle, and the two went back inside the hall. His eyes were red and puffy, it was obvious that he cried hard for an hour.

 **"Let's bid our goodbye to them before we leave,"** said Chenle. He was emotionless.

He finally convinced himself to move on from Jisung.

Yangyang just nodded at him. He just let Chenle do what he wants. He doesn't have the energy to stop his husband from hurting himself after his encounter with Hendery.

The two went to Jisung's direction. The younger was with Lami, Jikyung, Jaemin, and a few other businessmen and businesswomen.

 **"Oh, here they are!"** Said Jaemin as he saw Chenle and Yangyang walk towards their direction.

 _What does he want?_ Chenle asked himself irritatedly. He knows that Jaemin was a good person but since he came to the event, Jaemin didn't do anything but to get on his nerves.

 **"Well, Chenle would you mind helping this soon-to-be husband and wife on planning their wedding?"** Asked Jaemin. **"You're not working after all. It was Yangyang who's managing your company. You have a lot of time in your hands."**

Jisung and Lami was taken aback. They didn't want Chenle to any of this, they didn't want him to help them with planning their wedding. They are all aware of what happened between him and Jisung five years ago, yet Jaemin was onto something and Chenle doesn't like it.

 **"Why me?"** Asked Chenle.

_Is Jaemin planning this all along?_

**"Well, your wedding was marvelous. It was the wedding of the year after all,"** said the lady in the middle 50s. **"It's nice if you could help them. It's another wedding from two powerful families."**

Chenle felt Yangyang squeezed his hand as though he was telling him to reject the offer.

Chenle saw Jaemin smiling sheepishly. He was obviously enjoying the drama. He was enjoying to see Chenle suffer.

Then Chenle saw Jisung looked at him for a second. His heart raced again, he finally looked at him even if just for a second.

 **"Of course,"** Chenle answered. **"I'd love to help planning the wedding."**

Jaemin's jaw almost dropped. Jisung, Lami, and Yangyang was stunned at the place. And Chenle wants to hit himself for agreeing.

It's such a stupid decision.


	25. twenty four

**"Are you insane?"**

Renjun couldn't believe what he just heard. It was such a stupid decision to do— no, stupid is an understatement. It's a foolish decision.

 **"Do you still have your brain with you?"** Asked Renjun. **"You just saw him and then you suddenly let your guard down. I thought you don't want to see him anymore? Why'd you go to the event if you know that it's organized by him? God, Chenle! You'll be the cause of my death!"**

Renjun felt like anytime soon one of his veins would pop because of Chenle while the younger was sitting with his head down looking apologetic.

 **"Don't nag me anymore,"** said Chenle. **"Yangyang's mad at me because of it. Don't make me feel worse."**

For the first time in the five years of their marriage, Chenle regretted something and Yangyang got mad because of something.

 **"Who wouldn't get mad about that? You freaking volunteered to be the wedding planner of your ex's wedding! Where did your brain go?"** said Renjun hysterically. **"Are that whipped for him? Do you love him that much to voluntarily hurt yourself?"**

Chenle could not say a word. Even he doesn't know why he agreed to be the wedding planner of Lami and Jisung's wedding. Was it because of Jaemin's teasing? Was it because of what the lady said? Or maybe because Jisung was there? He doesn't know the answer. Or maybe he does not want to admit to himself that he agreed to it because Jisung was there.

 **"If I only knew that you will make such a stupid decision then I should've went to the ball last night to stop you,"** said Renjun when he finally calmed down.

 **"Wait... You are also invited there?"** Asked Chenle. **"Why you didn't show up?"**

 **"I was supposed to attend but I fell asleep and woke up late, so I decided not to attend anymore,"** Renjun answered.

 **"I never thought that you would go there. I thought you won't show up because Jisung was there,"** said Renjun. **"Or maybe you showed up because Jisung was there?"**

Chenle, then, looked away and started to bite his lower lip.

Bingo.

 **"Oh my god, Chenle. Are you a martyr? Are you s freaking masochist? Do you enjoy hurting yourself?** " Renjun asked Chenle continuously. **"If I only knew that you would make such a stupid decision then I've locked you in your own house."**

Renjun did not expect that the reason why his cousin attended the ball was to see his ex-husband.

Chenle could not say a word again. He was speechless. He knew that it was such a foolish decision to go there just to see Jisung, but can't you blame him? It had been five years since he last saw the lad and he was yearning for him.

Chenle then felt the phone in his hands vibrate. It was a text message from Lami telling him where he should go for food tasting for the wedding. He was dumbfounded at first.

This was real. Everything that had happened last night felt unreal to him, like he dreamt of it. Now, Lami's text message slapped him to wake up to reality that everything that happened last night was real. He really agreed to help Lami on planning their wedding.

He and Lami exchanged numbers last night.

 **"I've got to go now,"** said Chenle as he stood up.

 **"Where are you going?"** Asked Renjun.

 **"To the restaurant. Lami and I will go food tasting today,"** said Chenle and he went out of the house straight, leaving Renjun alone.

Renjun's jaw dropped.

**"Is he freaking serious on planning the wedding of his ex?!"**

CHENLE TOOK HIS Mercedes and drive on the way to the restaurant that Lami texted him. When he got there, Lami was already there.

 **"Hi. Did you wait long?"** Asked Chenle the moment he entered the restaurant.

The whole restaurant was empty. It was just him, Lami, and the employees. Chenle wasn't expecting for Lami to bring Jisung here. Chenle's sure that Lami would not trust him if Jisung was around and Chenle would not trust himself either. He might do something he shouldn't if the younger was here.

Lami shook her head. **"No."**

 **"So, uhm, hi,"** said Chenle awkwardly.

Who wouldn't find this awkward? The ex, Chenle, was helping the current partner to plan their wedding.

 **"So..."** Lami began. **"This is weird."**

Chenle agreed. _This is fucking weird._

 **"You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable,"** said Lami with a smile as though she was comfortable with their situation.

 **"Do you feel comfortable with this... situation?"** Asked Chenle.

 **"Do I have to be uncomfortable?"** Lami asked as she smiled.

Lami was so calm and her calmness makes Chenle panic, uneasy, and uncomfortable. Chenle does not know how Lami can be calm and comfortable in their situation right now.

 **"Don't you feel threatened?"** Asked Chenle. **"I'm his ex yet I'm helping you."**

Lami chuckled. **"Do I have to be threatened? You said it yourself, you are his ex. I am his present and future, so why would be I threatened? I'm not like other girls who like to gatekeep their men. I know Jisung's loyalty is with me."**

Chenle was speechless. She was right. She does not have to feel threatened. Jisung won't even talk at him, after all. The younger just looked at him for a second.

 **"Why is he not here?"** Asked Chenle.

He knows that he couldn't keep on avoiding Jisung. One way or another, they would meet again because of this stupid wedding planning. He just have to ready himself if that time comes.

" **He's at Taiwan,"** said Lami. **"He's a very busy person. He has an ongoing project there and he'll stay there for a week."**

 **"Can you ask him to spare some time for this? It's his wedding after all,"** Chenle asked.

Chenle doesn't understand himself why'd he keep on hurting himself. Maybe this was his way of punishing himself for leaving the lad.

Lami nodded, **"Sure. I'll ask him to come sometimes."**

**"Shall we start?"**

Chenle nodded, and then the restaurant employees guided them to a room full of food. They have to taste and check it all.

And they started to taste each food and the employees are keeping notes of what they should add and remove. Lami was the only one who's talking, she kept on saying to make the food as healthy as possible, especially on desserts since those are mostly sweets. Chenle, on the other hand, was just tasting it and recommending food to Lami.

Chenle doesn't have experience in planning a wedding. This was his first. The one who planned his and Yangyang's wedding are his parents and Yangyang's parents.

 **"What do you think?"** Asked Lami. **"How many should we choose?"**

Chenle was thinking. **"Maybe your favorites?"**

Chenle couldn't think of any food that Jisung hates or any food that the lad was allergic. He, then, realized that he didn't know Jisung too well. He didn't even know his favorite subject or favorite color or favorite drink. They fell in love with each other quickly, they got into a relationship too quick, they got married after a few months of being in a relationship.

Everything happened to them fast. Very fast.

 **"If on drinks I prefer coffee and tea and Jisung prefers chocolate drink and fruit ade. He doesn't like bitter and bland drinks. But it's nice to put a few alcohol, too,"** said Lami.

 **"What about seafood?"** Asked Chenle. **"Most of the food on the list s meat. It's nice to have a few seafood, too."**

Lami nodded, **"We should put some for the guests."**

**"For the guest?"**

**"Jisung and I both prefer meat. Jisung is allergic to seafood, he can't eat them,"** said Lami. **"You used to date yet you didn't know that he's allergic to seafood."**

 **"I didn't know..."** Chenle murmured.

 **"When's the wedding?"** Asked Chenle. He was trying to change the topic.

 **"Next year,"** said Lami. **"We're not rushing. Actually, Jisung prefers a simple wedding. I'm the one who wants to make this grand as possible, he just let me."**

 _They're not rushing the wedding unlike ours._ Thought Chenle. Lami's remarks were obviously implying on his and Jisung's wedding before.

 **"YOU CAN QUIT, you know," s** aid Yangyang. **"You are not required to help them with planning the wedding. Don't make it too hard for yourself."**

Chenle sighed. **"Just let me be."**

Maybe if he finally felt numb because of the pain he'll stop. He just needs one more reason to finally decide to move on.

Chenle badly wants to move on but there was still a tiny part in his heart that hopes that Jisung still loves him.

Yes. It's an insane idea. It's impossible for Jisung to still have feelings for him. And also, he's already married to Yangyang. It was impossible for them to get back together.

 **"Should we go back to Germany?"** Yangyang asked. **"We just got back here for a week yet you're already torturing yourself. Tell me, are you a masochist?"**

Twice.

He got asked twice today if he's a masochist.

Is he a masochist? Chenle doesn't know the answer. He did not enjoy pain. He did not find pleasure in pain. But maybe, he was enduring it all because it's Jisung.

Maybe he was enjoying the pain, he found pleasure in pain, as long he can see the lad, as long as it's for and from Jisung.

CHENLE WAS FIXING himself in the mirror when the door opened and it showed his mother.

It's been a year since he last saw her. She was still sophisticated and elegant. But Chenle doesn't give a damn anymore. He resented his parents for blackmailing him and forcing him to get married.

If not because of Yangyang then he would've definitely stop on seeing his parents.

 **"What are you doing here?"** Asked Chenle in a cold voice. **"The last time I remembered you're not allowed to step inside my house. We have a no demon allowed policy here."**

His mother rolled his eyes, **"Are you still mad at us because of it? Move on, son. Besides, that kid is getting married already."**

Chenle wanted to say to his mother that he was aware that Jisung's getting married and he was even helping on planning the wedding but he chose not to.

" **Where are you going? Why are you dressed up?"** Asked his mother.

Chenle was going to meet Lami with a couturier who's going to make the wedding gowns and tuxedos.

 **"None of your business,"** said Chenle as he walked out of the room to go out and meet Lami.

When Chenle got there he was surprised to see Jisung there. The younger was alone, Lami wasn't around.

 **"Why are you here? Where's Lami?"** Asked Chenle. He couldn't believe that Jisung was in front of him and close to him.

This feels unreal for Chenle.

Jisung looked at him. **"She got an emergency. There's a problem with one of the suppliers at the publishing house and she has to fix it herself."**

Chenle slowly nodded. His heart was beating fast.

 _He looked at me! He finally spoke to me!_ Chenle was panicking inside but he was also hurting at the same time.

Jisung looked at him and spoke to him as though he doesn't matter to him anymore, as though he was nothing to him anymore and it pains Chenle.

 **"Sir?"** The employee called. **"Shall we start?"**

The two nodded and followed the employee who guides them to a room. Chenle was walking behind Jisung.

There they saw the designer. Chenle knew who's the designer because it's a famous designer. He designed a lot of gowns for celebrities, famous personalities, and businessmen and businesswomen here and abroad.

His designs worth millions and billions.

 **"So, I've made a few samples here,"** said the designer as he placed the portfolio on the table.

 **"You can choose whatever design you like and suggest some things you want to change. Or maybe, if you don't like anything in here, you can just say to me what you like to put on the gowns and tuxedos and I'll make them,"** the designer added.

Jisung was looking thoroughly at the portfolio.

 **"Chenle,"** Jisung called him.

For the first time in five years, Jisung said his name.

 **"What do you think?"** Jisung asked. **"I don't have any idea what girls like."**

 **"Lami should be really here,"** Jisung murmured. He doesn't have any idea what design to choose.

 **"Haven't you talked about this?"** Asked Chenle.

Jisung shook his head. **"Not really."**

Chenle was in awe. He couldn't believe what he heard. It was their own wedding yet they didn't talk about it. Do they really want to get married? It was only Lami who looks excited about this.

 **"Wait. Excuse me for a second, I have a call,"** said Jisung and then he went out of the room to answer the call.

Now, it's just an awkward silence between Chenle and the designer. Chenle shouldn't be the one deciding on someone else's wedding. He can't make any decision.

After a few more minutes, Jisung came back to the room.

 **"Can we continue this on the other day?"** Jisung asked. **"I've got an emergency. We also need Lami's opinion about the designs, so it's better if she's here."**

 **"We can set another appointment. No problem,"** the designer answered with a smile.

 **"I have to fetch Jikyung at the daycare,"** said Jisung.

 **"You'd really love your daughter to personally fetch her to school,"** said Chenle.

Chenle was certain that Jisung is a good father to Jikyung. Like he's the type who would bring her child everywhere he go. Like he's the type who would let her daughter put makeup on him and make him wear dresses even if he doesn't want to because he hates it because of his mother. Jisung would do anything for his daughter, for his only princess.

" **What are you talking about? I don't have a child."**

**"What?"**

_Did I hear him right?_ Chenle asked himself.

 **"Jikyung is not my daughter. She's my sister,"** said Jisung.

**"She just got used to calling me Dada because I'm her father figure. Dad died a few years ago, if you don't know, so I'm the only one she has to take care of her. She got used to calling Lami Mama because she's the only mother figure she has."**


	26. twenty five

They don't have a child.

This only means one thing. Jisung really loves Lami to marry her. They are not forced to marry each other because of a child. They are not forced to marry each other because of their family.

Chenle now realized that they would get married because they really love each other.

Truth slaps hard when it came from the mouth of someone you love.

 **"Are you listening?"** Yangyang asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Chenle.

 **"Sorry. You were saying?"** Asked Chenle when he finally got back to his sense. He was dozing off too hard. He could not stop thinking about Jisung and Lami.

They would get married soon. They would have a honeymoon. Chenle could not stop himself from forming Jisung's and Lami's picture inside his... Jisung and Lami, entangled in bed and naked...

 **"We will gonna attend an auction next two weeks,"** said Yangyang.

 **"Will they be there?"** Asked Chenle, referring to Jisung and Lami.

Yangyang shrugged off his shoulders, **"I'm not sure but maybe, they are. Business is a small world, after all, expect to see them there."**

 **"I see..."** Chenle murmured at the side.

 **"The offer..."** Yangyang began. **"It's still up."**

**"What offer?"**

**"My offer to go back to Germany,"** said Yangyang.

 **"I think it'll be better for us to go back there. We'll be back in our old life. No complications anymore,"** Yangyang added. He wasn't only thinking about Chenle but also him. Ever since he saw Hendery that night on the ball, he couldn't stop thinking about him. If he... If he ever tried to follow his heart. Will they still accept them?

Yangyang was thinking over a lot of things since he saw Hendery. Maybe... Maybe it would all stop when he goes back to Germany.

 _Should I? Should we just go back to Germany?_ Chenle thought.

 **"I'm still thinking about it,"** said Chenle.

Is running away the real solution here to end his pain and suffering? Should he just run away again?

Chenle then realized that he must have really love to runaway to his problems. When his parents tried to end his relationship with Jisung, he ran away and went to the lad. When he got married to Yangyang, he was scared to see what will be Jisung's reaction and they ran away to Germany. And now... He's thinking of running away again.

Should he just face his problems like a grown-up? Should he stay and stop running away?

WHEN CHENLE ARRIVED at the boutique. He was surprised to see Jisung and Lami there. They rescheduled the choosing of designs for the gowns and tuxedos a few days ago, and now, they're here together.

 **"You're finally here,"** said Lami as she smiled. Jisung just looked at him. And Chenle just nodded slowly.

 **"Have you chosen a design?"** Asked Chenle.

Lami nodded. **"But it's just my gown and Jisung's tuxedo. We still have to choose designs for bridesmaids and groomsmen, flower girls, and those who will walk on the aisle."**

**"That's good. So, when do you plan to choose?"**

**"After they took our measurements then we'll start choosing for the design,"** said Lami and Chenle just nodded.

After a few minutes, one of the staff called Lami in a room to get her measurements, leaving him and Jisung alone in the lobby.

Since he saw Jisung a few weeks ago in the ball, he hadn't said he was sorry to the lad.

 **"Jisung..."** Said Chenle.

If he would plan to go back to Germany, he has to back there without a heavy heart. He have to unpack all the baggage he left here. And it should start with him apologizing to Jisung for what he did before.

He was now starting to consider Yangyang's offer.

 **"What?"** Asked Jisung and then he looked at Chenle directly in the eye.

Jisung was emotionless. Chenle was trying to see an emotion from his eyes but he couldn't find any. He was trying to see if Jisung was angry; If Jisung was loathing him through his eyes but he couldn't find any as though he was looking at a stranger's eye.

 **"I'm... I'm sorry,"** said Chenle and then he pressed his lips tight close.

He finally said it.

**"Okay."**

_Fuck._

**"That's it?"** Asked Chenle. **"Just an okay?"**

Chenle was stoned at his seat.

He was expecting Jisung to be mad at him, to scream at him, but he did not. He was still in his composed, calm, and emotionless self. He wasn't showing any changes.

 **"What do you want me to say?"** Asked Jisung. **"Tell me. What do you want me to say?"**

 _No. This doesn't look right anymore._ Thought Chenle. _This doesn't look normal anymore._

Jisung being calm and composed scared the shit out of Chenle. He couldn't understand how the lad could stay calm and composed in this kind of situation while they are having a heartbreaking talk right now.

Didn't Jisung ever feel mad at him for leaving him? How could he stay calm? How could he not shout at him? How could he show that he was fine when Chenle left him? How could he show that he's not affected by this situation? How could he act like this was all rainbows and butterflies? How could he look him in the eye as if nothing happened between them? How could he look him in the eyes as though he didn't leave him? How could he stay calm while Chenle was already losing his mind? How?

" **How can you say that as though nothing happened?"** Asked Chenle.

 **"Please, Jisung, if you're putting an act right now stop it. Don't act like this is okay for you. This isn't okay for me, please. Just this once, tell me what you really feel,"** Chenle added.

It sounds insane. He was literally begging his ex to show him that he's mad at him for leaving him.

 **"Why shouldn't I be okay? It's been five years,"** said Jisung. He was still calm and still looking at Chenle directly in the eye. He was still emotionless.

 **"Don't hide to me that you're not okay. I know I hurt you so bad for leaving you. This makes me feel worse, stop acting like this is okay for you,"** begged Chenle.

Jisung's lips parted.

 **"You're already married. You are happily married to that guy,"** said Jisung. **"Why are you acting like you haven't moved on yet? Why are you acting like you're the one who suffered the most between us?"**

 **"You left me, remember?"** Jisung added.

Chenle was speechless. He was stunned in his seat. Reality hit him. His tears had started to form.

**"You had a choice and it wasn't me. So stop acting like it wasn't your decision to leave me. Grow up."**


	27. twenty six

**"Should we get a divorce?"** Chenle asked.

Yangyang looked at him after he finished fixing his tie. His forehead was creased, he was confused. **"What?"**

 **"We got married because our parents forced us,"** said Chenle. **"They told us to marry each other but they didn't tell if we can get a divorce or not."**

No, Chenle wasn't asking this because he wanted to get back with Jisung.

After the conversation he and Jisung had last week, it made him realize that he should free himself from all of his suffering to be able to be happy again. He realized that it was not just because he left Jisung, but also because he was still a prisoner by his own family.

Maybe if he finally got out of the prison cell made by his family, he would finally be able to move onto everything that has happened in his life. Maybe he would be finally happy again.

He doesn't care if his parents would blast him off from the family anymore.

Yangyang pressed his lips. He didn't know what to say to Chenle. He wanted a divorce, too, but he's scared of something he doesn't know.

Yangyang then chose not to say a word.

 **"Fix yourself, we've gotta go now,"** said Yangyang and he walked out of the room.

They are both wearing fancy and formal clothes. Today was the day of the auction.

When they got there, there are businessmen and businesswomen with their partners, and famous personalities also. It's just the same faces every time. The auction would probably start after an hour, mostly the first hour in this kind of event would be just everyone talking to each other; asking about how's their business was doing, how are their kids and who have the potential to take over their company, business negotiation also happens.

Chenle wasn't surprised anymore to see Lami and Jisung in here. In this industry, you'll get to know everyone because it's just a small world.

He was just watching Lami and Jisung talking to some businessman.

 **"Let's go to our table now,"** said Yangyang and then he held Chenle's hand and pulled him to their table.

He saw Renjun sitting at their table.

 **"You're here,"** said Chenle, and then he and Yangyang sat on a chair.

 **"I forced myself to go because your ex is here,"** said Renjun. **"You might do something stupid again and I'm here to stop you."**

Chenle forced a grin.

Since he married Yangyang he became a walking mess. He wasn't blaming Yangyang, he was blaming his parents. They are the reason why he's a mess. He now believes that divorce was the solution to his misery.

 **"I'll just go to the restroom,"** Yangyang excused himself. Chenle just nodded at him.

As Yangyang walk to go to the restroom to call his employee about the project they're currently working on, he bumped into someone else.

He looked who it was and he was stoned in his place.

**"Xiaojun..."**

He looked at the man behind Xiaojun and he saw Hendery.

 **"Small world, huh,"** Xiaojun murmured.

 **"You're with him,"** said Yangyang.

 **"We're still together,"** said Hendery. **"You're the only one who left."**

 **"I'm sorry..."** Said Yangyang.

 **"There's no point on dwelling in the past anymore,"** said Xiaojun sharply.

 **"If I... If I came back, would you still accept me?"** Asked Yangyang. **"If I become brave for once, would you still love me?"**

**"Do we really have to answer that?"**

CHENLE WAS HAVING his fourth glass of red wine when Yangyang went back to their seat.

 **"You surely spent a lot of time in the toilet,"** said Chenle and as he drank his red wine.

Renjun wasn't there as of the moment, he was at the bar counter getting alcoholic drinks for him and Chenle.

 **"About the divorce..."** Yangyang began after he sat down beside Chenle. **"What if I don't want a divorce?"**

Chenle stopped on drinking. He pressed his lips tight. He looked at Yangyang. **"What? Why?"**

 **"Isn't it better for us to divorce? We don't even love each other,"** Chenle added.

 **"I just realized that we're running away again by having a divorce,"** said Yangyang. **"Just this once, let's try to work on our relationship."**

Chenle looked away. He didn't answer.

 **"Let's try to work it out, please,"** Yangyang begged.

Chenle heaved a heavy sigh and then he looked back at Yangyang. He, then, nodded.

Maybe... Maybe he should try.

Yangyang smiled at him.

 **"We didn't do anything since we got married,"** said Yangyang. **"Maybe we should start with a kiss."**

Yangyang then pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Chenle's.

Chenle was taken aback at first. But then, after a few seconds, he responded to Yangyang's kisses.

Chenle doesn't feel anything magical unlike when he kissed Jisung before.

Maybe... Maybe it'll change soon if their relationship worked out.

The two only stopped kissing when they heard a glass shattered.

 **"Holy fuck,"** cursed Renjun. **"I know you are married but it feels weird to see you kiss."**

 _I feel like I just watched siblings kissed._ Renjun thought.

Chenle was stoned at his seat when he saw Jisung looking at him. Jisung fist was clenched and his jaw tightened. Then, he saw the younger went out of the auction hall.

Chenle didn't know why but his feet just moved by itself and followed Jisung out.

Yangyang, on the other hand, was happy at what he's seeing.

His plan worked out. It was made last minute but at least it worked out fine.

He doesn't love Chenle and he also didn't mean what he said a while ago. He didn't want him and Chenle to try to work out their relationship. And he absolutely wanted a divorce.

He was aware that Chenle still loves Jisung and he feels like Jisung still feels the same for Chenle.

He needs a leverage to get out of this relationship and that leverage was Jisung and Chenle... Or maybe Chenle alone if it turns out that Jisung really doesn't love him anymore.

CHENLE FOLLOWED JISUNG at the back of the hall. He doesn't why he even followed the lad.

He saw Jisung standing there, looking at the floor.

 **"Why?"** Asked Jisung. He was emotionless.

Chenle was stunned in his place. He couldn't say a word. He's just looking at the younger.

 **"Why... did you have to that to me?"** Asked Jisung. **"Just tell me why, please. I still couldn't understand why you did that to me."**

He heard Jisung's voice cracks.

Jisung then looked at him. Chenle saw how red Jisung's eyes, it was bloodshot red. He doesn't know if it was because of alcohol or because he was about to cry.

" **You don't have to understand. We're already over, you said it yourself."**

 **"But I want to,"** said Jisung sharply as though he was begging.

 **"Every time I looked at you, I wonder why you left me. Every time I looked at you, I wonder where did I go wrong. I wonder what I did wrong for you for left me,"** Jisung's voice cracks. **"Every time I wonder what's wrong with me for you to leave me."**

 **"It doesn't matter anymore,"** said Chenle. **"You're getting married already."**

**"You got married first."**

Chenle's heart quivered in pain. He regretted that he followed the lad here. He shouldn't have come.

 **"If I could only speak at that time, I will beg you to stay..."** Said Jisung. **"You made me feel complete yet you destroyed me, Chenle. I was ready to fight for you. I married you without thinking twice."**

 **"You're drunk,"** that was all Chenle could say.

 **"Fuck that. I did not even drink! I'm completely sober!"** Said Jisung loudly. **"I need you at that time. I needed you the most at that time, but what did you do? You left me when I was fighting for my life."**

 **"And you know what hurts the most? I fought for my life because of you. But the moment I woke up, I found out that you fucking married someone else and living happily in Germany,"** Jisung added.

Chenle shook his head, **"I don't want to talk about this anymore."**

Chenle turned his back against Jisung and was about to walk out when Jisung held his wrist tightly to stop him from walking.

**"Jisung! Let me go!"**

**"No. You're not leaving! You can't leave me again and left me wondering again!"** Jisung shouted.

Jisung pulled Chenle and made him face to the younger. Chenle saw Jisung's lips are quivering as his tears began to fall.

 **"I wanted to destroy you so bad, Chenle! I wanted to ruin you so bad! But fuck that, I can't! I want to destroy you like how you destroyed me but I can't! You almost ruin my life and the least you can do is not to kiss someone else in front of me even if it's your husband!"** Jisung shouted, his voice cracks. **"I think I deserve that after you fucked my life, Chenle."**

Chenle was shaking.

This is what he wanted, right? He wanted Jisung to shout at him, to get mad at him, to hate him. But this feels somewhat wrong.

Chenle didn't want to hear whatever he wanted to say anymore.

 **"You already have Lami..."** Said Chenle as he tries to stop his tears from falling. **"Why are you still doing this to me? Don't you love her?"**

 **"Love?"** Jisung chuckled as he cried. " **I don't believe in love anymore after you destroyed. You wanna know why I'm with Lami? Because she won't leave me like you did. She won't destroy me like you did. She won't ruin me like you did."**

Chenle forced a smile. This was his reason.

**"Don't worry, you won't see me anymore."**

He'll just go back to Germany or migrate somewhere else.

**"And what? You will happily? You will enjoy your life? Do you want that? If you want that then you should've left me! I would have given you everything you wanted but you left me!"**

**"We're already done, Jisung! What about you can't understand?! We are over a long time ago! We have our own lives now! I did it, I left you and I can't undo it!"** Chenle shouted back.

**"Because I can't understand why you have to do that! I love you so much! I married you yet you left me!"**

**"I left you because I want you to be alive!"** Said Chenle as he cried. **"My parents threatened me that they will kill you if I don't marry him! I chose to save you!"**

 **"I never asked you to do that. My family could provide the protection we need yet you still left me!"** Jisung said as he cried.

Both of their hands are shaking because of the rage of their emotions.

 **"And what? Choose to risk your life? If I choose you then my mind wouldn't be at ease knowing that my parents would do anything just to kill you! They even found us in your province! They knew everything we did!"** said Chenle as his voice cracks. **"I didn't even love Yangyang. We act like we're a perfect couple in front of everyone because we have to! We didn't even try to sleep in the same room in the five years of our fucking marriage."**

 **"W-what?"** Asked Jisung as he stutter in shock. " **That was all an act? You'd really never slept together?"**

All this time, Jisung believed that everything about Chenle and Yangyang was real.

" **No..."** Jisung murmured.

 **"I won't let you go away again this time, Chenle,"** said Jisung.

Jisung pulled Chenle and pressed his lips against the older. Chenle tried to resist. He tried to push the lad away, but Jisung was holding him so tight.

 **"I still love you,"** Jisung stopped on kissing him but he still won't let go of Chenle. **"I won't let anyone have you again. You are mine, Chenle. You. Are. Mine."**

And Jisung kissed him again and this time, Chenle kissed him back.


	28. twenty seven

They entered the hall with their hands intertwined. Good thing, no one was looking at them, most of the people there are minding their own business, except for a few eyes which belonged to Yangyang, Renjun... and Lami.

Chenle tried to pull his hands away from Jisung's grasps but the more he tried to resist, the tighter Jisung held on it.

Chenle doesn't want any scandal. It's not good for them to be seen holding hands even if they are in a private event. He doesn't want to destroy their company's image- Jisung's company, Lami's company, his, and especially Yangyang.

But Jisung was walking inside, holding his hand tightly as though he was ready to risk everything for Chenle.

Lami was staring at their hands. She gasped in shock.

 **"Lami..."** Jisung called her.

Lami shook her head in refusal to hear what Jisung wanted to say.

The Lami who calmly accepted his break up with her five years ago wasn't the Lami they're seeing right now. She's far from being calm.

**"Can we talk? Let's go upstairs."**

**"No... You can't do this..."** Said Lami as her eyes started to water.

**"Please..."**

Jisung grip on Chenle's hand loosens.

 **"What?"** Asked Lami. **"You want me to go with you upstairs and talk to me, so if I ever go berserk no one will know? To what? To protect your fucking image?"**

They are starting to gather attention from some of the attendees as Lami's voice gets louder.

Jisung walked closer to Lami but she took steps backward.

 **"You won't do this again to me, Jisung,"** said Lami as she cried. **"Don't. Please. Don't do this to me, I can't."**

Now, everyone was looking at them.

Chenle bowed his head down. He could not look at Lami, he just couldn't. He feels so ashamed of himself to hurt Lami.

The hall was abuzz with rumors- everyone was talking if Jisung cheated twice with Chenle, they are all talking about how Jisung acted like someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly yet in reality, he's no angel like what they saw, everyone was talking about how Chenle and Yangyang looked so perfect yet the one was cheating already.

The hall was filled with murmurs of rumors and speculations as they watch the drama going on in front of them. They would be surely the talk on the news and newspapers tomorrow.

**"Lami, I'm sorry-"**

**"No. I don't need your apologies,"** said Lami sharply. She was crying so hard. Her face looked hurt. She looked betrayed. **"I need you to stay with me, Jisung."**

 **"You begged to me! You begged to me to say yes to you and I did because I thought this time you finally love me! I said yes because you said that you don't feel anything more to him!"** Shouted Lami as she pointed at Chenle who couldn't even look at her.

 **"Lami, I'm sorry,"** Jisung repeated. **"I thought it was done. I thought that I'm okay, but I'll never be okay without him-"**

Lami slapped him hard in the face.

And she slapped him again.

 **"He's fucking married already!"** Shouted Lami as tears fell continuously. **"Are you that obsessed with him that you will ruin his marriage?!"**

Lami slapped him over and over again as she cried. Every time that she slap him, it gets harder.

Jisung just stood there, receiving every slap from Lami. He just stood here and said, **"I'm sorry"** continuously.

Chenle wanted to get out of this place. He could not bear to watch everything that was going on. His chest was getting heavier. He wanted to leave but his feet seemed stuck on the floor.

 **"Why?"** Asked Lami. **"Why... do you have to do this to me again?"**

**"I love him."**

**"What about? What about me, Jisung? Don't you even love me?"** Lami asked.

She didn't get an answer. Jisung just stared at her.

Chenle then felt someone hold his hand and pull him away from the hall. It was Yangyang.

 **"Let's get out of here,"** said Yangyang. He didn't expect that Jisung would make such ruckus here.

Chenle doesn't have the energy to resist to Yangyang. He just let the lad pull him away.

 **"I'M SORRY,"** THAT was all Chenle could say.

He was sitting on the couch and Yangyang was sitting on the couch across from him. They just got home.

 **"I'm sorry,"** Chenle repeated.

Yangyang regretted putting that act earlier. If he only knew that it'll cause this such ruckus then he would have told Chenle that he wants a divorce and he can go straight to Jisung.

" **You did nothing wrong,"** said Yangyang. **"I'm the one who should say sorry."**

**"But I-"**

**"You didn't cheat on me, Chenle. You didn't,"** said Yangyang. **"We don't even love each other. We are aware that we both love someone else."**

 **"Things will get better soon,"** said Yangyang to comfort Chenle. Yangyang saw how dreaded and dreary Chenle earlier as he watched Jisung and Lami.

Chenle forced a smile on him. **"Thank you."**

 **"We will file a divorce,"** said Yangyang. **"It's for the better and for us to go back to the person we truly love."**

 **"But how about your parents?"** Asked Chenle worriedly.

 **"Don't worry, I'll take care of it,"** reassured Yangyang. **"I can handle them."**

Then they head something walloped on the wall. It came from Chenle's mother who opened the door with vexation followed by his father.

 **"What did just happened?!"** Chenle's mother shouted at him.

 **"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?! You just tainted our name by having an affair with that man!"** Said Chenle's father angrily.

Rumors really traveled fast. They already know what had just happened an hour ago.

Yangyang was about to talk to his in-laws when Chenle signaled him to stop. He doesn't want Yangyang to interfere, it should be just him and his parents.

Chenle heave a deep breath and pressed his lips. **"We're getting a divorce."**

Mrs. Zhong gasped in shock. She felt disrespected.

 **"No! You can't leave Yangyang! You can't file a divorce!"** Shouted Mrs. Zhong.

" **It is a mutual decision,"** said Yangyang. " **We always wanted to get a divorce even before this ruckus happened."**

 **"This was all because of that kid,"** said Mr. Zhong sharply as he clenched his fist. **"This happened because of him."**

Chenle chuckled in pain. He couldn't believe what he just heard from his father.

 **"Don't you dare blame someone else. Don't you dare blame him,"** said Chenle sharply as he looked at his parents.

 **"This relationship was bound to end since the beginning. You of all people should know that. Even if Jisung didn't come back in my life, we are still going to get divorced,** " said Chenle.

Chenle just wanted one thing since the beginning. He just wanted his parents to understand him or to at least listen to him. But they never did, even until now. They are deaf to his pleas.

**"You, ungrateful bitch-"**

**"I don't care if you will blast me off from the family,"** said Chenle. **"Go on. Kick me out. Remove me from that damn family tree. I don't care."**

He had enough.

It's time to free himself from the prison cell his parents made.

JISUNG WAS STANDING inside the hospital. Outside of Lami's room.

Lami was rushed to the hospital after she fainted because she couldn't take the pain that Jisung gave to her.

Jisung was standing there, blaming himself, telling himself over and over again that Lami doesn't deserve any of this. She doesn't deserve to feel this pain. Lami doesn't deserve him.

Jisung looked at Lami's father who was walking fast towards him.

He then punched Jisung.

Jisung didn't resist nor fight back. Jisung didn't stop Lami's father from punching him. He just stood there and received every punch.

 **"I'm sorry,"** Jisung said repeatedly as Lami's father punched him continuously.

After a few seconds, Lami's father stopped throwing punches but he was still holding Jisung's collar tightly.

 **"If something happens to my daughter. God forbid..."** Lami's father threatened. **"I will really kill you, you bastard."**

Jisung didn't respond. He accepted everything curse given by Lami's father. He accepted everything punch that he threw.

This all happened because of him, this is the least thing he could do.

This is the repercussion of his decision.


	29. twenty eight

It was already dawn when Jisung decided to come back home.

He didn't turn the lights on. He was walking carefully to not awaken Jikyung or the maids. He doesn't want anyone to see him right now, especially Jikyung.

He entered his room and he straightly went to the bathroom to clean his face.

Jisung turn the faucet on and then he started to carefully and gently wash his face. He was washing away all the blood from his face.

It stings. It was painful but he's enduring it all. The physical pain he currently feels was nothing compared to the pain he inflicted to Lami.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He clearly saw how many cuts he have. He also had a lot of big purple spots, the bruises he received from Lami's slaps and her father's punches.

He then sighed. He kept on telling himself that this is okay, that this was okay. This was the repercussion of his decision and he had to face it.

He then walked back to his room and lied on his bed.

 **"Maybe I should take a nap,"** Jisung said to himself before he closed his eyes. He would take a nap or two and go back to the hospital again to apologize.

Jisung woke up because of someone's touch. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jikyung sitting in his bed and looking at him worriedly.

 **"Good morning,"** said Jisung as smiled at Jikyung, but that smile was quickly erased when he wince because of the pain caused by several cuts in his lips and cheeks.

 **"Dada, why do you look like that?"** Jikyung asked Jisung and then she tried to touch it but she withdrew her hand last minute because she's afraid to hurt her brother.

Jikyung was aware that Jisung was her brother but she got used to calling him Dada. Jisung was her both mother and father, and she thinks that it's not just your biological parents who you should call Mom and Dad but also your siblings and anyone who was a parent figure to you.

 **"Does it hurt?"** Asked Jikyung again.

Jisung shook his head nodded slowly. He could not show his weak side to his sister. He had to be brave in front of her as he was the only person she looks up to.

 **"Then why do you look like an alien?"** Asked Jikyung. **"Did anyone hurt you, Dada?"**

Jisung chuckled because of his sister's questions. **"No. No one hurt me."**

 **"I got this because it's my fault,"** Jisung added. **"You can't understand it now but your Dada did a bad thing, that's why he got this."**

 **"But... But it's still wrong to hurt people even if they did bad things to you,"** Jikyung reasoned.

Jisung smiled and then he messed his sister's hair. **"Go down now and eat your breakfast. You still have to go and meet with your friends."**

Jikyung nodded at him and she ran down to the kitchen, and Jisung just watched her go with a smile.

When Jikyung was finally gone. Jisung grabbed his phone on the bed and dialed Chenle's number. He just wanted to know if that lad is okay. He's sure that Chenle's parents probably lashed out on him last night because of the ruckus they caused at the auction last night.

After a few rings, Chenle picked up the call.

 **"Hey..."** Jisung began. **"How are you?"**

 **"I'm doing... fine, I guess,"** Chenle answered but Jisung could clearly hear the sadness in the older's voice.

 **"I'm sorry,"** said Jisung. **"This happened because of my recklessness last night. I didn't think through of my actions. I got driven by my emotions."**

 **"You don't have to apologize,"** said Chenle. **"Whether it was last night or a few days from now, we know this ruckus was bound to happen. We can't avoid it."**

It was a long silence.

It's silent but it wasn't awkward. It is a calming silence between the two of them.

 **"Yangyang and I will file a divorce,"** Chenle informed him.

 **"Is he mad?"** Asked Jisung, referring to Yangyang.

Chenle shook his head even though Jisung couldn't see him. **"No. We already talked about this before."**

 **"Are your parents mad?"** Asked Jisung nervously.

 **"Very,"** Chenle answered. **"They kicked me out of the family."**

 **"I'm sorry..."** Jisung apologize again. **"I should've thought about your situation first. I could talk to them if you want me to."**

 **"I'm sorry. This all happened because of me... I'm really sorry."** Jisung added. **"If I only think through of your situation and plan well then they wouldn't have you kicked out."**

 **"Why do you keep on apologizing?"** Asked Chenle. **"I told you it's okay. I already expected this to happen."**

**"But still, they are your—"**

**"It's just my parents,"** Chenle cut him off. **"I'm still accepted by my cousin's family. Renjun's parents still welcomes me."**

 **"Maybe, soon... My parents will learn to understand and accept me. But I don't expect them to do it now,"** Chenle added.

 **"I have to go now,"** said Chenle. **"I still have to take care of the documents I need for filing a divorce."**

 **"Okay, take care,"** said Jisung and then the two bid goodbye, and the call ended.

Jisung stood up from his bed and breathe deep. He would not go to work today, he would go to the hospital instead.

If he had to go there every day, kneel in front of Lami's room every day, and apologize every day, he would.

He won't stop apologizing until Lami forgive him. He would not stop begging for forgiveness.

 **"WHAT? ARE YOU going to file for a divorce?"** Asked Mrs. Liu, Yangyang's mother.

Yangyang nodded at his mother.

Yangyang parents came early to their house, fuming mad. The news of them getting a divorce traveled to Yangyang's parents fast. This must've come from his parents. They are probably the ones who told Yangyang parent's about their divorce.

 **"No, I will not let this happen,"** said Mrs. Liu. **"I don't agree with all of this!"**

 **"Your family used our family and now you're going to get a divorce,"** said Mr. Liu angrily, Yangyang's father. **"I will not let this happen."**

 **"You will not get a divorce!" S** aid Mr. Liu in an authoritative tone.

Chenle looked at Yangyang and he was surprised that Yangyang did not even faze. Normally, if his parents are acting like this, Yangyang was like a good sheep. He would obey and follow everything they said which made Chenle wonder before if Yangyang could make a decision for himself.

Yangyang looks and feels different than his usual self.

 **"We didn't say it to have your permission,"** said Yangyang. **"We just informed you as you are our parents."**

Mrs. Liu gasped, she felt disrespected by his one and only son. Mr. Liu ball his fist in anger.

 **"How dare you talk like that to us!"** Shouted Mr. Liu.

 **"If you will continue to file this then I will revoke all your inheritance! You won't get even a single penny from me!"** Said Mr. Liu.

Mr. Liu was confident that Yangyang would not continue to file the divorce because of this. He knew his son was nothing but weak. He thought that Yangyang could not live without money as he grew up being spoiled.

Chenle looked at Yangyang worriedly. He was worried not because Yangyang might not continue to file the divorce but he was worried for him because he might really accept that he won't be getting any inheritance from his parents. Chenle knew what it feels like to be neglected by your own parents, he doesn't want Yangyang to experience that.

Yangyang chuckled which surprised everyone.

 **"You're really old, Dad,"** said Yangyang with a grin.

 **"What are you smiling at?"** Mr. Liu asked sharply.

 **"Have you forgotten that you put all of your property and money under my name two years ago?"** Asked Yangyang. **"The company and other properties are all mine now. It's all under my name now."**

 **"I called the family lawyer last night and checked it,"** said Yangyang. **"You can't take it back now, it was stated on the contract we signed."**

Horror was visible on Mr. and Mrs. Liu's face. Their son who they thought was obedient and weak was gone, it feels like they are talking to a completely different person.

 **"You impudent son of a bitch!"** Mr. Liu shouted at Yangyang.

 **"And oh, d'you remember Xiaojun and Hendery? The one who you offered millions to leave me?"** Asked Yangyang with a smirk, and his parent's faces worsen. **"I finally got back to them."**

Mr. and Mrs. Liu went out of the house mad and defeated. Yangyang and Chenle went on to their day and do what they have to do. They invested all their time in filing a divorce. They're expecting that after a month or few, they will be finally free to be with the person they truly love. They will be finally free from the prison cell their parents made.

But later that night, a news about Shining Publishing House cutting off its ties with Park Empires echoed on the news and every platform.

Lami's family, a major stockholder at Jisung's company, had decided to sell all their company shares and to completely cut off their tie to the lad's family.


	30. twenty nine

Chenle instantly thought of going to Jisung when he read the news. He was worried about the lad.

Shining Publishing House's decision of cutting off its ties with Park Empires and selling its shares will surely affect the company and its status. They are one of the major stockholders— when a major shareholder decided to sell its shares, it may cause the company's stock to fall. And worse, it may alarm the other investor and they might also pull off their stock from the company. It may bring the company to its downfall.

When Chenle arrived there, he saw Jikyung.

 _What is she doing here?_ Chenle was wondering why there was a kid in here. It was impossible that she was here for a job. She's a kid.

 **"Oh, you're the man before,"** said Jikyung. **"You know me, right?"**

Chenle nodded. **"Where's your brother?"**

 **"Oh, Dada's at the meeting"** — Jikyung pointed at the conference room— **"They said it's important and private and I have to stay here,"** said Jikyung.

**"I don't want to stay at Dada's office because it's boring there— I might just shred all the papers there, so I'm here."**

This kid was surely a talkative one, just like Jisung's mother.

 **"Why do they have to go there to talk? They can talk here and include everyone, so there will be more ideas,"** Jikyung commented. **"I don't really understand grownups. They like lying and they keep on making nonsense decisions."**

Chenle wanted to tell her that grownups lie and make nonsense decisions for a reason. He wanted to tell those to here but she won't understand it, she's too young to understand his words and the situation.

 **"Mister, tell me honestly,"** asked Jikyung as she looked straight right into Chenle's eyes. **"Are you the reason why this happened to Dada? Because that's what Jaemin Oppa said to me."**

Chenle was stuck at his place because of Jikyung's straightforwardness. He doesn't know what to reply. She's very unlike Jisung. She surely inherit most of her traits from their mother.

 _Am I the reason why all of this ruckus happened?_ Chenle asked himself.

 **"But don't worry, mister. I don't think you are,"** said Jikyung. **"You look nice. You seem harmless to me."**

Chenle forced a chuckle. If this kid only knew what he did before, could she still say that he's harmless? He brings nothing but problems to every person he met, especially to Jisung.

Then they heard the door of the conference room clicked. They thought it was Jisung but it's Jaemin.

 **"Why are you here?"** Asked Jikyung. **"The meeting isn't done yet."**

Chenle looked in awe at Jikyung. This kid was confident and bossy like Jisung.

 **"Newsflash, the meeting's done, young lady,"** said Jaemin and then he messed Jikyung's hair which made her say, **"Not my hair!"**

 **"Then why are they still not coming out?"** Asked Jikyung as she tried to fix her hair.

 **"Your brother asked me to leave. He's still talking with them,"** Jaemin replied and Jikyung frowned. She's already bored. She's been waiting here for an hour already!

 **"Missy, can you go back to your brother's office? This mister here and I have to go some talking,"** asked Jaemin.

Jikyung crossed her arms and keep on looking at Chenle and Jaemin back and forth. She then sighed.

 **"Why do adults like to talk privately? Is adulthood about having private talks?!"** Jikyung whispered as she marched back to Jisung's office. It was a whisper for her but Jaemin and Chenle heard everything she said clearly.

 **"Do you see all of it?"** Asked Jaemin seriously when Jikyung was finally gone. **"Do you see all of this mess?"**

 **"Are you blaming me for all of these?"** Chenle asked. He wouldn't be surprised if Jaemin said yes. Every time Jaemin saw him he always throw catty remarks at him.

 **"Not really,"** said Jaemin which surprise Chenle. **"Jisung's at fault, too."**

 **"I just feel pity for him,"** said Jisung. **"He was destroying himself again, but unlike before, a lot of people were also trying to destroy him."**

Chenle wasn't replying. He was silent. He was just listening to Jaemin.

 **"Have you seen his state?"** Asked Jaemin. **"Can you tell that bastard to stop going to the hospital? Every time he goes there, Lami's father just continues on beating him. I keep on asking him to stop going there but he wouldn't listen. He's so purple now. He looks like a zombie."**

Chenle looked at the Jaemin.

**"Hospital? What is he doing there?"**

**"You didn't know? I thought he told you** ," asked Jaemin.

Chenle shook his head. **"He wasn't telling me anything."**

 **"Lami fainted and was rushed to the hospital last night. Until now, she's there and Jisung went there to apologize every day,"** said Jaemin. **"I don't know if she was finally conscious. Since Jisung started going there I'm the one who temporarily took care of this company. He just went to work now because there's an emergency."**

Chenle bit his lower lip.

He knew that someone would get hurt. He knew that there will be casualties because of their decision. But he didn't expect that it'll be this worse.

 _Is everything still worth the risk?_ Chenle asked himself.

He's starting to regret his decision now.

CHENLE DOESN'T KNOW why but he went to Lami. He went to the hospital. His conscience would eat him up if he doesn't talk to Lami and apologize for what he did. He stole her man. Even if Jisung loves him, the fact that he's in a relationship with Lami when that happens, he still stole her man.

Chenle heave a deep breath before he knocked on the door of Lami's room. He was hoping that the lass was finally conscious.

After a few knocks, the door opened and it showed a lady in the middle 50s.

**"Who's that, Mom?"**

Chenle heard Lami's voice. She's finally awakened.

 **"You are that man,"** said Lami's mother.

 **"Can I talk to her, please?"** Chenle asked politely.

Lami's mother mouthed him to wait and then she closed the door. After a few minutes, she opened the door again and let Chenle in.

 **"Are you sure you want me to leave you here alone with him?"** Lami's mother asked her. Lami was sitting at her bed, she still had the IV fluid injected on her wrist.

Lami nodded at her mother and she went out of the room.

 **"What do you want to talk about?"** Asked Lami with a sharp tone.

 **"Lami,"** Chenle began. He didn't move at his place. Chenle didn't dare to come any closer to her.

 **"I... I honestly don't know what to say,"** Chenle said. **"I'm sorry. I know you are tired of hearing this, but I'm really sorry. You don't deserve any of this... I'm sorry."**

This could've been the most lame apology she ever heard, but this is what Chenle wanted to say. This the reason why Chenle came here, to apologize for everything he and Jisung have done. She doesn't deserve an inch of what's happening to her.

 **"Are you going to be with him?"** She asked with a low voice. It was almost inaudible as her voice was shaking.

Chenle couldn't reply immediately. He was stoned at his place.

 **"I am asking you. Are you going to be with him?"** Lami repeated.

 **"I... Honestly, I don't know anymore. I'm sorry,"** Chenle replied.

 **"Be with him,"** said Lami. **"Just be with him for this mess to be done."**

Her voice sounded like she was just done, and that frightened Chenle.

**"Just be with him, so that no one would get drag anymore on your mess. Just be with him, so that no one would get hurt anymore."**

Each second passing was giving Chenle a heart attack.

 **"I won't ruin my life because of him, if that's what made you have a second thought,"** said Lami.

 **"I won't ruin my life for someone as worthless as him. You suited each other well. You bring out the worst of each other,"** Lami added.

 **"How can you say that to him? You know him more than me. You know him best,"** Chenle asked because Lami was speaking as though Jisung is a stranger to her.

Lami scoffed. **"I don't know if I still know him. He's not the Jisung I fell in love with. The Jisung I saw right now? He's the worst version of himself. I don't know him anymore."**

Chenle gasped.

He could not believe what he was hearing. He knows that she's hurting, but how could she say this to Jisung?

 **"Is that what you really think of him?"** Chenle asked.

 **"He dumped me twice. He used me. What do you think?"** Lami mocked.

 **"If you still want to be with him then be my guest. Be with that loser,"** she added.

Lami rendered Chenle speechless. The spite in her voice was very palpable. She reached the point of no return.

She hated Jisung down to her core.

CHENLE WAS WALKING out of the hospital spiritless as though all of his energy was sucked up during his conversation with Lami.

He then stopped when he saw a familiar face.

**"Jisung..."**

**"What are you doing here?"** Jisung asked. **"Are you feeling unwell?"**

Chenle didn't answer. He was staring at the younger's face. He saw how many cuts he has. He saw how many bruises he has.

Jaemin was right. Jisung looks like a walking zombie.

 **"Can we talk?"** Chenle asked Jisung and the lady nodded.

They found a park near the hospital. It was empty because the sun was finally setting.

They sat on the bench away from each other.

 **"What do you want to talk about?"** Jisung asked.

Chenle heave a deep breath before he spoke.

 **"Can we really be happy?"** Chenle asked. **"Can we truly be happy after all of this?"**

Jisung looked at him.

 **"We hurt a lot of people. We are both a mess. Can we happy despite all of this?"** Chenle continued asking.

 **"Stop beating around the bush,"** said Jisung. **"Go straight to the point."**

 **"I don't think we can be together while all of these are happening, Jisung,"** said Chenle.

 **"And what? You're going to leave me again?!"** Jisung asked as he cried.

**"I don't have a choice—"**

**"YOU HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE AND THAT IS TO STAY WITH ME!"**

**"But it's a choice that will destroy everyone around us!"** Chenle reasoned out. **"We can't be selfish, Jisung. We will just keep on hurting everyone around us."**

 **"I don't care if anyone says that I'm selfish. But please... Not you, Chenle. Not you."** Cried Jisung as he kneel in front of Chenle. He was begging.

Chenle, too, was crying. He wanted to touch his face and to wipe away his tears, but couldn't. He shouldn't because it'll be harder for them.

 **"You can't stop me from leaving,"** said Chenle, and Jisung continue on holding him tightly as he cried.

Chenle cupped his face and made the lad look at him. **"I won't leave permanently. I'll just buy us time to fix ourselves because if we continue being together we won't just destroy and hurt everyone around us, but we will also destroy and hurt each other. We have to heal first before we get back together."**

**"I promise that I will come back to you, Jisung."**


	31. thirty

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Can I talk to you?"** Jisung asked. **"Just give me five minutes."**

Lami sighed then after a few seconds she nodded. And the two headed to the park near the subdivision's gate and sat on the bench with 16 inches gap between them.

 **"What do you want to talk about?"** Lami asked. **"I'm a busy person."**

It's been four months. Life is quiet. All the people around them are doing good.

It's been four months since he left. The only thing that Jisung knew was that Chenle bought a cabin in London years ago when he and Yangyang are still married. He knew that Chenle's staying there as of now. He doesn't know exactly where's that cabin was, Chenle chose not to tell him and he respected that decision. He doesn't even know whether the older has a job... Maybe he had, he have to work for his daily needs.

Chenle left without saying goodbye just like before... But the only difference, this time, he promised that he would come back to him.

 **"I'm sorry,"** said Jisung.

 **"I thought you finally got tired of apologizing,"** said Lami. It's also been four months since Jisung stopped going to her to apologize.

 **"No,"** Jisung shook his head slightly. **"I just gave it a rest. A time for us to think, to reflect on all the shitty decisions I have made."**

**"How was it?"**

**"It was great. He slapped some sense back to me that made me reflect,"** said Jisung, slightly kidding.

 **"When I said that I'm sorry, I really mean it,"** said Jisung. **"You don't deserve anything that I did to you. I thought you would always have my back and I didn't notice that I'm abusing your kindness already. I'm really sorry."**

 **"Can I ask you a question?"** Lami asked. **"Did you really love me?"**

 **"I loved you,"** Jisung answered. **"You know you are my first love."**

**"But you didn't love me like how you love him."**

Jisung stayed silent. He couldn't answer. He couldn't find the right words to say.

Lami laughed bitterly. **"Did I really love you that much that I accepted to be a rebound? This happened before, you left me for him and I let you because I love you— I used to believe that if you love someone, let them go. He broke you, you came back to me and I accepted you... And now, you left me again for him."**

 **"I'm sorry."** That was all Jisung could say.

 **"You're forgiven,"** said Lami. **"During the times to stopped bugging me, I realized that holding anger and grudges against you two won't benefit me anything. It'll just make me worst."**

 **"Thank you,"** said Jisung.

 **"My forgiveness doesn't mean we are back to being friends again,"** said Lami.

Jisung showed a forced smile. **"I'm not expecting for us to be friends again... After all what I've done."**

 **"Your forgiveness is all that I need,"** Jisung added.

_5 years later..._

**"How come you are still single?"**

**"Aren't you looking for someone who you could spend your whole life with?"**

**"Don't you feel lonely?"**

**"Come on. Get a wife already or a maybe girlfriend. I will volunteer."**

**"No, thank you,"** said Jisung politely who was 29 years old already.

He was at school today, attending Jikyung's Parent-Teacher Conference. The PTC just got done and all the single mothers and sisters of the students are lining up on him, asking him why he's still single, saying to him that he should find a wife or girlfriend already, some of them are also saying obvious messages.

He's not interested in any of them.

 **"Maybe I should ask Nanny to attend this next time,"** muttered Jikyung to herself as he watched his brother getting mobbed by the mothers and sisters of her classmates. Some of them are a few years older than his brother while some are of the same age as his brother.

 **"Stop harassing my brother, everyone!"** Jikyung said loudly as she pulled her brother away from the single mothers and sisters there. She's 10 years old but she sure doesn't speak like one.

 **"What are you going to do if I'm not there?"** Asked Jikyung when they entered the car. She sat on the passenger seat. **"They must've kissed you or something."**

 **"Should I thank you?"** Asked Jisung as he started driving on the way home.

Jikyung rolled her eyes.

 **"Oppa, I think you should take a break from work and have a vacation somewhere,"** said Jikyung. **"You're drowning yourself on work. Get a life, bro!"**

She finally learned to call him Oppa just a few years ago.

**"Hmm... Vacation?"**

**"Yeah. Take a week or two away from work** ," said Jikyung. **"The company can run without you and Jaemin Oppa can handle it while you are gone."**

Jisung stayed silent for a few minutes. He doesn't know if he should follow her sister and have a vacation or if he should continue working.

 **"So, where do you wanna go?"** Asked Jisung when he finally decided to take a break from work.

 **"Not me! I won't go with you,"** said Jikyung. **"What I mean is you will have a vacation all by yourself."**

Jisung looked at Jikyung for a second. He was confused about what his sister wants him to do.

 **"Have a vacation all by yourself. Get some 'me time', too, Oppa,"** said Jikyung. **"You badly need that."**

 **"How about you? Who will take care of you while I'm gone?"** Asked Jisung. **"I can't just leave."**

 **"Sometimes I think that all your medals and trophy are useless. Are you really smart?"** Jikyung mocked him.

 **"We have housemaids who can clean the house and cook for me, and besides, I can take care of myself very well,"** said Jikyung confidently.

 **"Fine, fine,"** said Jisung in defeat.

 **"ARE YOU SURE you didn't left anything?"** Jikyung asked him for the nth time. They are at the airport now.

 **"I am, Mom,"** answered Jisung, teasing his sister.

 **"Behave while I'm gone, okay?"** Jisung reminded his sister and she nodded.

 **"I am always behaving!"** Said Jikyung.

 **"I'll be back in two weeks,"** said Jisung.

 **"Take care! Have a safe flight!"** Said Jikyung loudly.

Jisung then walked inside of the airport. This is the first time he will leave his sister since she was born. It's a tough decision even though he's jus5 leaving for a vacation. He will surely worry a lot for Jikyung.

Jisung was seating on the bench. He's waiting for his flight to be called.

Chenle...

He doesn't hear anything about him for five years. They didn't communicate in those five years. He didn't send any message or email. It's been five years but Jisung was still waiting for him.

He promised that he will come back and Jisung was holding on that promise.

 **"Where are you going?"** A man sat on the seat beside him.

 **"Paris,"** answered Jisung as he look at his passport.

 **"Why are you going there? For work? To live there?"** Asked the man.

Jisung shook his head slightly, he was still not looking at the man. **"No, just for a two-week vacation."**

 **"Aren't you waiting for someone?"** The man asked.

 **"I am but— hey, how did you know about that?"** Jisung looked at the man beside him and his eyes widened in shock.

 **"Chenle..."** Jisung called.

 **"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"** Chenle asked as he smiled. **"Miss me?"**

Jisung didn't answer. He was speechless. He was in awe. He didn't expect to see Chenle.

 **"Why... Why are you here?"** Asked Jisung. He still hasn't recovered from shock.

 **"Isn't it obvious? I'm back now,"** said Chenle. **"Your sister is good at acting."**

Jisung looked confusedly at Chenle. **"What do you mean? Did you plan this?"**

 **"I planned all of this with her,"** answered Chenle. **"You didn't notice. I guess it's true that you're drowning yourself to work."**

 **"I came back just a few weeks ago,"** Chenle added.

**"I am now finally—"**

Jisung cut his sentences off by pulling him close and kissing him. Jisung doesn't care if people are seeing them and watching them. He doesn't care if they are in public.

 **"God, I missed you so much,"** said Jisung when he stopped kissing Chenle.

 **"I missed you, too,"** said Chenle with a wide smile. **"I am back now and I'm not going to leave you again."**

 **"You better not try because I won't let you leave again,"** said Jisung and he kissed Chenle again, and the older gladly respond to his kisses.

They kiss each other like they are the only people left in the world. They didn't care about what other people think.

Time.

They finally have time anymore. They are finally at the right time.

During the first time they became together, they rush things too fast. Everything had happened too fast that it was wrong. A lot of people were affected. Chenle's parents were against their relationship. During the second time they became together, Jisung was engaged and Chenle was married. Jisung was rushing things again this time. It was just wrong in many angles. 

Finally, now, they are in the right timing. They are finally at the right time. They are back on each other's arms. No one could take them away from each other anymore.

_**\- the end -** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
